Reciprocated Fates
by The Graceus Ultor
Summary: Pertemis: In the fight for their lives, olympus was betrayed by the one they once called family, a young hero must find a reason to live, something to love someone to love. Percy is now the primordial of the Heavens whom has fallen into a forbidden love with a certain goddess with silver eyes. A prophecy is given and darkness rises, battle arrives but who's fate is yet to come true
1. TO THINK I WOULD HAVE EVER

Twelve immortal Olympian Gods and Goddesses sat in the throne room on Olympus watching the iris message screen in horror. The council's shocked silence was broken by large rumbles of the ground around them, as the throne room shook and a harsh green light emitted off the god of the seas, so bright and filled with anger causing many Olympians to look away, the light broke only to find the said god disheveled and slumped in his throne taking an interest in his hands that hovered over his face as tears fell from his eyes, Demeter who rose from her throne and Hestia who sat by the hearth immediately stood and walked over to their brother in attempted to comfort him only for Poseidon to shrug them off. he stood from his throne trident clutched in his hand and his eyes a poisonous green, glowing again he walked over to the wisdom goddess only to find her cowering in her throne in shame and betrayal "what is the meaning of this!" Poseidon bellowed right in her face but the goddesses of wisdom for once had nothing to say, "brother" a calm soothing voice called from across the room "it is not her fault for the choices her daughter has made" almost like Hestia's voice was laced with charm speak the angered sea god gave a slight nod, he knew she was right and that Athena had no involvement in her daughter's actions but that still was not good enough.

with that the lord of the seas flashed out from the throne room the other gods still taking in what had just occurred "this meeting will be continued tomorrow at noon followed by the award ceremony" Zeus said thru gritted teeth before flashing away in a lightning bolt, others taking suite did the same leaving only a emotionless faced goddess of wisdom deep in thought on her throne to grieve about the death of the hero Olympus whom she had always said was the greatest hero to ever live, and the lies and betrayal of her daughter towards the ones she once called 'family'.

_FLASHBACK _

_No," Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "My sword I can't reach it..."_

_The only way I can get my sword is if i let go of her._

_Annabeth had blacked out from the pain, she woke and gasped at the sight of where she was. Percy was holding onto something with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong._

"_You have done a good job daughter of Athena now finish him" a voice of power came from the pit and a sly grin slid across Annabeth's face._

_The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf._

_Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make it in time._

_But annabeth knew what her where her true loyalty stood and it was not with the raven hair boy who she saw before her._

_"Percy, let me go," she croaked faking. "You can't pull me up."_

"_Never" Percy replied, with the last amounts of strength he had, he carefully focused on the moisture in the air turning the vapor into water which formed around the daughter of Athena's waist,_

_the water held a tight grip around her like a hand and slowly and carefully she rose out of the abyss and was placed at the edge of the deep crater waiting for Percy too soon follow, he landed with a thud next to annabeth, the other members of the quest had tears streaming down their cheeks especially Leo, they were happy seeing that their friends had not just recently plummeted to their deaths but that all changed , annabeth pulled Percy into a hug as tight as she could but something was not right, she leaned into his ear " to think I would have ever loved you." she spat and at those words Percy froze, anyone could see the mix of many emotions shining thru Percy's eyes before the daughter of Athena leaned back grimacing on the pain in her foot and pushed the son of Poseidon, the greatest hero to ever live, into the pit._

_To his death._

_Into the abyss of Tartarus._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

PERCY POV

I cursed myself, am I really that dumb for letting that traitorous bitch push me. I guess you could say my life was flashing before my eyes because I knew it was now over forever, for good, I can't luck my way out of this one I was freaking plummeting down into tartarus for Zeus sake. I might as well let the fall kill me, Now that I have nothing to live for it does not even matter I guess? I was getting kind of impatient why was it taking so long; I had to be falling for what seemed like minutes. As I descended I could hear the wind whistling around my ears, suddenly bright flashes surrounded me like I was watching flames going on and off, I could feel water, I must nearly be at the bottom so I braced myself for impact and only with a quite plop I was tens of feet under ice cold water, already so tired I began to kick or at least tried to kick my way to the surface, with every stroke black and yellow blotches covered my sight, landing with a slop on the bank I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

I woke to a face tracked with gravel imprints a loud pounding in my head. My body felt it was on fire, there was no light only a dull glow coming from my sword.

Everything around me was dark, gloomy, and eerie. The cold sent shivers down my spine "hello" I called out waiting for a response "where the hell am I" I whispered fearing that I was not alone.

I slowly got up from my sleep like position using my sword as leverage and into a kneeling stance. A wave of nausea hit me; it smelt like I had just found the world's biggest dump and then times that by a few hundreds and throw in a few dead people. And as I got to my feet the pain past form events came flooding back to me.

_I was holding onto her hand the other on a ledge and I did something and then we were safe again, we were by the edge of the pit and she hugged me and I hugged her back tightly, she whispered in my ear " to think I would ever love you". And then she pushed me._

The last thing I could remember was landing in a freezing cold lake because "she pushed me into- into TARTARUS." I said as realization hit me right across the face.


	2. BE IN THE WAY

_**Hey guys and gals,**_

_**This is my first story on fan fiction, please don't be big meaners and diss my story, be awesome like bubbles and float and love it**_

_**And pretty please with a billion cherries on top REVIEW!**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO '**__**MSU19**__**' FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER EVER!**_

_**THANKS (I'm going to stop typing now before I scare you away) TO THE STORY!**_

BE IN THE WAY

LEO POV

Everything had happened so quickly. They had secured grappling lines to the Athena Parthenos just as the floor gave way, and the final columns of webbing snapped. Jason and Frank dove down to save the others, but they'd only found Nico and Hazel hanging from the rope ladder. Percy and Annabeth were gone and we knew exactly why.

The pit to Tartarus had been buried under several tons of debris. Leo pulled the Argo II out of the cavern seconds before the entire place imploded, taking the rest of the parking lot with it.

The Argo II was now parked on a hill overlooking the city.

Jason, Hazel, and Frank had returned to the scene of the catastrophe, hoping to dig through the rubble and find a way to save Percy but no such hope. The cavern was simply gone. The scene was swarming with police and rescue workers. No one had been hurt that much just a few minor scratches and bruises.

Dazed with grief, Leo and the others carefully loaded the Athena Parthenos into the hold, using the ship's hydraulic winches with an assist from Frank Zhang, who was in his part-time elephant form. The statue just fit, though what they were going to do with it, Gods know what!

Coach Hedge was too miserable to help. He kept pacing the deck with tears in his eyes, pulling at his goatee and slapping the side of his head, muttering, "I should have saved them! I should have blown up more stuff, I know I shouldn't have let them go by themselves it's my entire fault I should have known the female was a traitor, it's my entire fault!"

Finally Leo told him to go below decks and secure everything for departure. He wasn't doing any good beating himself up.

The six demigods gathered on the quarterdeck and gazed at the distant column of dust still rising from the site of the implosion.

Leo rested his hand on the Archimedes sphere, which now sat on the helm, ready to be installed. He should have been excited. It was the biggest discovery of his life - even bigger than Bunker 9. If he could decipher Archimedes's scrolls, he could do amazing things.

He hardly dared to hope, but he might even be able to build a new control disk for a certain dragon friend of his.

Still, the price had been too high. He knew everything that happened today would have not have happened if he didn't crack the stupid fortune cookie.

He could almost hear Nemesis laughing.

I told you we could do business, Leo Valdez.

He had opened the fortune cookie. He'd gotten the access code for the sphere and saved Frank and Hazel. But the sacrifice had been Percy, Leo was sure of it.

"No, It's my fault," he said miserably.

The others stared at him. But Only Hazel seemed to understand. She'd been with him at the Great Salt Lake.

"No," she insisted. "No, this is Gaea's and that bitches fault. Not yours."

Of course Leo wanted to believe that, but he couldn't. They'd started this voyage with Leo messing up, firing on New Rome. They'd ended in old Rome with Leo breaking a cookie and paying a price much worse than he thought.

Everything that happened wouldn't have happened if he were never with the group in the first place, they were probably better off without me. I sighed and realized hazel was still staring at me.

"Leo, listen to me." Hazel calmly said. "I won't allow you to take the blame. Because it was not your fault, it was nobody's fault other than that bitch daughter of Athena or Gaea, no one else Leo do you understand" she said grasping my hand tightly.

I looked her in the eye and just when I thought she was about to leave she took a step back and slapped me across the face, HARD, sending a cracking noise echoing through the ship and me tumbling. she took a step closer to me, "oww what in the Hades was that for-" he screamed, but was cut off with another all mighty slap across the other cheek "don't you dare, don't you DARE!, do anything stupid Valdez" she screeched. I nodded numbly and cradled my cheeks as she stomped of below deck with Frank.

** : ) : ) : ) **

LATER THAN EVENING

After fixing the damages to the ship, Jason, Nico, Frank, Piper, Hazel and coach hedge sat near the helm while Leo was steering.

Piper had tear tracks evident on her face, her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying caused by the day's events.

The seven sat in a comfortable silence until Jason sighed "guys I know everything that happened today was tough on us, but…. we need to... we need to get back on the horsey and-" Jason was cut off when hazel and frank burst into laughter "oh- my- gods-'' hazel squeezed the words in between laughs, Jason had a 'have you both lost your minds' look on his face, frank and hazel tried to stop but only led to another round of laughter "really jace 'we need to get back on the horsey', and then what are we going to do, gallop away and save the world" frank said in a sarcastic tone, which had hazel all over the floor, Nico wiping tears from his eyes and even piper stifling a laugh and a red in the face Jason

"C'mon on guys it wasn't even that funny" Jason said trying to sound convincing. The only ones who weren't laughing were hedge and Leo who both had serious faces on.

"SHUT UP!" Leo snapped this got everyone's attention; the laughter died down almost immediately, "stop acting like fools this is serious" everyone's head hung in shame because they knew he was right.

"today was a long, tough tiring day for everyone and one of our closest friends is fighting for his life in that hell hole and you guys are laughing, acting like everything's fine and dandy, WELL ITS NOT!" Leo screamed, only making everyone even guiltier of their actions.

"and now" he carried on "now Percy's gone, and Annabeth's a traitorous bitch who's just been playing us like we were her little pawn in this big stupid game" he yelled grabbing a hammer out of his tool belt and throwing it at a wooden beam adjacent to him.

Piper stood and slowly walked towards Leo resting her hand on his shoulder. Leo was like a brother to her, and 'my' was her brother a hot head.

"Leo are you ok" she asked

He turned to look in her eye and calmed instantly "I'm sorry beauty queen, I'm just a little tired I guess?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"Then go to bed we can talk in the morning, okay"

"Okay" he retorted

"In fact" piper said, turning on her heel to look at everyone else "I think we should all go to bed" there were a few grumbles and "oh I'm so tired" as the group of sleep deprived demigods made their way down to the cabins

** LINE BREAK **

3RD PERSON POV

A boy stood at the edge of a boat staring up at the night sky, the moon was dull as it had been for the last few days whereas the stars had been shining brighter than ever.

"If I do this everything would be fixed, then everyone can save the world and then I won't have to _be in the way_" the boy mumbled, in his hand he tightly clutched a sharp knife.

Jumping down from where he stood he started to pace around the deck twirling the knife in his fingers.

PIPER POV

I couldn't get to sleep, even though today had taking a toll on all of us I couldn't help but think about the upcoming war with Gaea and her giant children, to be honest I was scared, scared that we would lose and Olympus will fall and now that we lost Percy…, I winced at the thought.

But Nico was right he is… was, the greatest demigod to ever live.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a loud thump on the deck, I shot out off my bed to investigate, I know I should have woken up the others, but today had been tough and they were all sleeping.

I reached out to my table for my knife only to find it was nowhere in sight which was weird because I could have sworn that I left it there before I got in bed, so I went to grab my gladius instead.

slowly creeping up the stairs to the quarterdeck I noticed a dark figure pacing around with knife in hand, MY KNIFE, cautiously I tip toed towards the lone figure who was so distracted he did not even notice me sneaking up from behind, taking a last step I held the cold tip of the sword to the back of his neck "who are you?, what do you want?" I demanded, the figure turned and I dropped my sword at the sight, how could he do that to himself…...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**OH cliffhanger so sad, you don't know what going to happen next (wiping fake tear) so I guess you're going to have to stick around for a bit and wait for the next chapter, don't worry it will be soon**

**PWEASE REVIEW**

**: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )**


	3. TOO SHORT TO EVEN CARE AT ALL

**I hope everyone has enjoyed my last few chapters. If anyone has ideas or questions then ask or tell in a review or a PM**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo**

**TOO SHORT TO EVEN CARE AT ALL**

_**Previously**_

_slowly creeping up the stairs to the quarterdeck I noticed a dark figure pacing around with knife in hand, MY KNIFE, cautiously I tip toed towards the lone figure who was so distracted he did not even notice me sneaking up from behind, taking a last step I held the cold tip of the sword to the back of his neck_

"_Who are you? what do you want?" I demanded, the figure turned and I dropped my sword at the sight, how could he do that to himself…..._

**PIPER POV**

I was not sure of what to do I just stood in front of him in shock, tears had been rolling down Leo's face for a long time, and he has my knife in his hand and blood on tip, his blood.

I moved closer to him to see better and gasped, I moved my hand over to his arm where he had engraved the words 'my fault' into them "oh Leo" I said, "please don't do this, it's not your fault" I whispered blinking fast to keep my tears at bay.

"No" he said

"It's true, it is all my fault beauty queen" his voice croaky with emotion

"_I_started this voyage with messing it up, _I_ fired on New Rome. _I_ ended it in old Rome with breaking that stupid fortune cookie and now we-" his voice cracking

"We have to pay the price, Percy had to pay the price, he could be dead or alive he could be getting tortured as we speak and not a fucking thing in this whole damn world we can do about it" Leo exclaimed, he now started to pace the deck knife in hand.

"Everything that happened wouldn't have happened if _I_ were never with the group in the first place, you're all probably better off without me" he said in suicidal tone.

Leo stood at the edge of the ship his back to piper as she tried to calm him down

"NO LEO!, if it weren't for you we would never been on this ship, we would have never gotten the Athena Parthenos, we all would be nothing without you Leo don't you understand that" she said taking a step closer to him.

"You don't understand piper, I stuffed up, I stuffed up big time" Leo said, the knife now hovering over his wrist.

"Leo please don't do this, don't hurt yourself, if you want to help everyone this won't help at all" she cried

"don't do it, think about all the people in the world who care about you, all the people you will be leaving, thinks about your fate, the fate of Olympus, your friends, the camp, think about me Leo think about me, I'm your best friend and you're the best friend I have ever had, please don't leave me" piper said pouring out all the emotion and charm speak she had into those words.

His eyes had glazed over for a second before anger took him over

"Pipes, this life _it's too short to even care at all_, I'm losing my mind, I'm losing control" he choked out

"I'm sorry piper" she tried to lunge over to stop him but it was too late

The son of Hephaestus slit a deep wound into his left wrist as blood started to pour out and repeated the process to the other wrist.

Piper McLean fell to her knees trying her best to stop the blood that poured out of her unconscious best friend but failed to do so.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she could feel her 'repair boys' life force fade away.

Suddenly a bright gold light engulfed said boy, leaving a blood covered, crying and grieving daughter of aphrodite on the deck of the Argo II in a pool of blood.

**IN TARTARUS**

Previously

I slowly got up from my sleep like position using my sword as leverage and into a kneeling stance. Slowly the past events came back to me,

_I was holding onto her hand the other on a ledge and I did something and then we were safe again we were by the edge of the pit and she hugged me and I hugged her back tightly she whispered in my ear "oh Percy, to think I would ever love you". And then she pushed me._

She pushed me into- into TARTARUS.

**PERCY POV**

I had just recently woken up from my slumber

Everything around was cold and sent shivers up my spine.

A now new source of light shone from a moon in what I suppose is a sky; well it looks like a sky.

It was a green moon and gave of a coarse green glow; it gave me just enough light to see myself and more or less twenty yards in front of me.

The war was still to come very shortly and I still had to find a way out of here.

I had no idea where I was going so I decided to walk north because that's what my instincts told me I grabbed my backpack and started my trek into the unknown.

**LINE BREAK**

Percy walked in that direction for a few good hours he had come across a few monsters but nothing that he could not handle

the light of the moon was getting brighter and brighter the more he headed north he could now see a few hundred meters ahead of him but that had good and bad effects

He could see farther away for dangers but now others could see him to

"What in Hades is that" Percy whispered to himself

In the distance a bright light shone thru a doorway worthy of Olympus, a blood churning scream coming for the mysterious cave also caught my attention

Someone was in danger and they needed my help

I sprinted a hundred yards but was stopped when a loud growl came from a nearby boulder rock

Slowly a golden ball of fur the size of a pickup truck prowled toward me

I panicked when I saw this familiar sight, it was the sight of the demean lion

"Crap, crap, crap" I called out to know one in particular as I paced backwards away from the lion

Then the lion leaped towards me. I stopped and walked towards the lion that was waiting in a fighting stance.

I know I couldn't kill it alone but I had to try

I stretched my senses out to find a source of water but came up with nothing. So I attacked I slashed along the face but my sword kept bouncing back from the impenetrable pelt but the monster could still feel the force of the hit

I continued like this slash, roll, and parry, dodge and slash again.

I was getting tired so in a last attempt I thought my sword at its eye hoping it was go through its skull but got stuck in the eyeball where it landed and the Lion gave out a roar. It seemed to glare at me, so quickly backed up.

I had no weapon, nothing to throw, I was trapped

It walk towards me and I walked backward until I was slammed against a rock from one slash of the lions paw.

His claw had nicked my right arm and blood spewed of out it like a never ending pool

I could feel unconsciousness about to take over me

the nemean lion walked over to finish me off, his paw was raised ready to come down on me, he gave a war cry, a roar, I braced myself for the pain but when I never came it opened my eyes to find a blond haired boy on the neck of the lion strangle the life out of it

He rode the lion like a bull; it jumped up and down trying to get free of the boys lock

I felt my pen return in my pocket

I stood and held my sword in pen form waiting for the right moment

The lion roared at the boy's strength, it became mad and started shaking him of, the blond hair boy started to slip from his tight grip, the lion bounded towards the wall and stopped in way flinging the boy twenty feet in the air before crashing into rock

I had a chance and I took it, the blob of fur turned to where he was about to finish me but was surprised to see nobody there

I snuck to the eight side of the giant and gave my best taxi cab whistle

He bounded to me, when he was a good ten yards from me I uncapped my pen and threw it into the mouth of the lion in less than a second

The lion froze in his tracks, fell to the floor and vanished from sight leaving only the impenetrable pelt and a gleaming celestial bronze sword on the ground.

Collecting his winnings Percy Walked over to the blond boy squirming on the ground trying to get up

"Who are you?" he asked once close enough. The boy turned to face Percy who instinctively held anaklusmos at his throat

The boy was Tall, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, and very handsome. "Elfish" features bearing resemblance to his father, Lord Hermes.

A thick white dragon-claw scar just below his eye.

The mysterious person was Luke castellan son of Hermes host of the titan lord kronos. I instantly dug my sword into his throat.

"Why are you helping me?"

"How can I trust you?" I demanded

then next thing he did took me by surprise, he apologized "I'm so sorry Percy, I'm so so sorry, that is not what I wanted to happen I just wanted the gods to understand what they did to us, how they knocked up are parents and then just left them, please forgive me"

Percy instantly let down his sword and gave Luke a hand up and he took it gratefully "I forgive you Luke,

But I still don't trust you" Percy said and Luke nodded glumly

"What are you doing here?" he asked Percy, Percy just sighed "the prophecy members and I were retrieving the Athena Parthenos when annabeth and I fell into the pit that led to Tartarus" Luke gasped

"Where's annabeth is she ok" Percy scowled at her name

"She betrayed us Luke, we were hanging from the edge of the pit and then when we got back to the surface, she pushed me" he had a confused look on his face

"She pushed me into tartarus Luke" he gasped again and stumbled backwards

"Why would she do that? Has she totally lost it? Where the hell is she?" he asked

I had nothing else to say so I just shrugged, he seemed pretty taken back

"Anyways why are you down here, aren't you supposed to be in Elysium, dead, because you don't look very dead to me" I spoke and his face darkened

"Gaea brought me here to join her, then she brought me back to life but I ran away I want no part in her plans, I made that mistake once and I regret it" Luke told

"Well it's good that you made the right decision this time, but how exactly did you find me?"

"Well I was-" Luke started but was cut off by another pained scream "that I was looking for that"

Both boys started sprinting to the huge door

Luke slightly ahead of Percy, they ran in that direction for a while until they were both on either side of the door's entrance

"Can you see anything" Percy whisper to Luke

"No" he simply stated "do you think we should go in or wait Perce"

Percy slowly crept to the doorway without answering to peer inside. The room was well lit but he didn't see anyone.

He crept a little further in and froze. Percy crept back, coming face to face with Luke

Percy paled and was getting clammy

"What's wrong Perce? Luke whispered quietly.

Percy shook his head, "I don't understand. Why in Hades are they down here"

"Percy what are talking about who's down here?" Luke asked in a worried tone

Percy just stood there staring blankly, "We have to get them. It looks like they're all tied up or something"

"Who are to talking about Percy" Luke said gulping nervous about the answer

"The greatest heroes Olympus has ever seen" Luke just stared at him blankly

"Zoe nightshade, Bianca di Angelo and Silena Beauregard"

**A|N: so I guess that's another chapter guys and gals, I hope your enjoying the story so far, I should be updating my chapters every few days and from now on my chapters will be allot longer the only reason this chapters where so short is because I did not have enough time to combine them and then still write more**

**Anyway **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Reeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeww wwwwwww…..review **


	4. THAT WOULD BE ME

**Hey everybody I'm back….**

**well anyways I'm back and I would just let every single person out there wherever you're from to know that you are THE MOST SPECIAL PEOPLE IN THE WORLD AND YOU GUYS AND GALS ARE JUST SO AWESOME. :) :) :)**

**back to my point this chapter is dedicated to ****ArtemisApollo97**** because she's, ahhh…...what do you MORTALS call it, oh yes she's JUST SO AWESOME!**

**| TO THE STORY | TO THE STORY | TO THE STORY | TO THE STORY | TO THE STORY |**

"Percy what are talking about who's down here?" Luke asked in a worried tone

Percy just stood there staring blankly, "We have to get them. It looks like they're all tied up or something"

"Who are to talking about Percy" Luke said gulping nervous about the answer

"The greatest heroes Olympus has ever seen"

"Zoe nightshade, Bianca di Angelo and silena Beauregard

"WAIT WHAT? what the Hades are they doing down here, they were all in Elysium with me" Luke loudly whispered

"We have to go save them-" Luke started before being harshly pulled backward by Percy

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Luke exclaimed "we have to help them" he spat

"Ya sure" Percy whispered sarcastically "let's grab them. Then I'll blow a taxi cab whistle and wait for my magic flying carpet to come get us….hmmm….. I wonder if he takes drachmas or dollars" Percy retorted

"We have to have a plan if we want to get out alive; we have absolutely no idea what we're up against Luke"

Luke hung his head in shame knowing that Percy had a point

"Well looks like annabeth finally rubbed off on you" Luke snapped, Percy scowled and said nothing

"I'm sorry Perce I didn't mean it like that, I forgot" Luke said apologetically, staring at the ground they stood in silence for a while

"it's okay Luke" he said slapping a hand onto Luke's shoulder "I should be the one apologizing for snapping at you in the first place" he nodded glumly and started planning

Percy pulled his bag over his un- clawed shoulder and poured it contents quietly across the floor

"Well I have my sword and I suppose you have yours?" Percy asked

"Ya I forged a replica of black bitter and it's an enchanted ring" Luke said wiggling his finger

"Good, I don't know why but I have a bow and arrow, _she, _must have left it here, I have my throwing knife's and then some ambrosia and nectar" Percy stated

"Okay…... let's get our friends back" they said in unison

"Maybe if I can sneak through the door again I can get someone's attention. When I checked before all I could see where their heads and they look unconscious" Percy said anger filling his eyes

Luke tried thinking about another way to get to them but came up blank

"Fine, you go I will be right behind you, but if you get caught I'm going full kick-ass on them"

Percy nodded his head in agreement.

Percy crawled his way back up to the door. He looked back at Luke who was fiddling with his ring showing he was ready

Percy walked into the room now very dimly lit.

He peered around until his eyes landed on three figures chained around In various places

Percy's heart clenched when he saw their bruised bodies and faces, most of their clothes had large rips in them and were stained with blood

He looked at silena and saw her stirring in her sleep. She was chained to a pole.

Doing a quick observation around them Percy quietly tip toed over to silena and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

When he poked her again eyes snapped open with a look of pure hatred in them. When she calmed down and really looked at him tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Percy's stomach clenched he couldn't stand seeing his dead friend in so much pain.

Percy used his sleeve to wipe her tears away and looked up to see her giving a small smile "Percy" she said incredulously

"Silena it's going to be okay, I'm going to get you all out of here okay" she gave him the slightest of nods.

Percy asked her about if there were any guards around and she nodded slightly again

He then asked how many and she replied with more than ten

"Where are they lina" she winced at the name Percy gave her but went of ignoring it

"I don't know Perce, but they will be coming soon to check on us" she said with distaste in her voice

"Okay I will be back, I'm going to go check on the others" Percy said slowly taken the pelt of the lion off him and placing it over silena's exposed chest

"Thank you Percy"

"There's no need to thank lina"

He walked over to Luke and re-told him what silena had said also telling him to keep look out

Percy then walked over to Zoë

Her head hung downwards, she was chained to the wall and looked like she had been starved for days

"Zoë, Zoë wake up" Percy whispered slowly nudging her shoulder

She stirred and opened her, fear flashed in her eyes as she slowly realized where she was

"What do you want?" she roared whist thrashing around

"Zoë look up it's me, Percy" she popped her head up a wide smile spread across her face she tried to give him a hug but was pulled back by the chains she winced at the pain in her arms

"let me help you down, close your eyes" she did as she was told and seconds later she heard the sound of metal on metal as one of the two chains on her arms were cut off followed by the other one

She never knew how weak she was until the last chain was cut off and she fell into Percy's hands

He caught her with surprise, she was very light

"It's okay Zoë, were going to get out of here soon, okay" he said reassuringly, he propped her against the wall and took off his hoodie handing it to Zoë to put on

"Zoë" he said smirking "don't try to give it back and just put the damn thing on" she pulled the hoodie over her head and smiled it was still warm from him wearing it and gave her comfort, he smiled back and went to grab Bianca

Luckily she had all her clothes on but a long jagged gash ran along her left shoulder to her elbow, it had stopped bleeding but showed signs of infection

Percy had tried waking her up but she was out cold

He got her out of her chains and carried her bridal style placing her next to Zoë

He left to get silena also getting and placing her next to the other two

"Percy who were you talking to before" silena asked

"Oh" Percy replied "I will go get him" he left coming back with Luke a few seconds later

"Luke" Zoë asked in a happy tone

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're all ok" he said giving a small smile

Zoë frowned realizing she wasn't the only one brought down here, Percy noticed the look on her face and asked

"How did you three get down here?"

"Percy" silena said in a small voice "all of us were in Elysium when annabeth came and threw us in a large crack that lead us down here"

His faced hardened and his muscles tensed

"I'm so sorry Percy, I don't-"

"Don't worry Zoë how do you think I'm down here I was pushed down here by _her_ as well" the two conscious girls gasped

"I thought I was in love with her but I guess I was wrong, she had been on the wrong side for a long time" he said quietly her head staring at the ground

They didn't know what to say so there just sat there in a comfortable silence

"Guys we don't have a lot of time he have to get out of here" Luke piped up

"Okay let's go-" Percy started but was interrupted

"No what about Charlie and the others" silena mentioned on the verge of tears

"Beckendorf, he's here, where is he" Percy said worriedly

"Percy they took him when we came here, they took him and two other demigods"

"Who took them silena" he asked showing sympathy

"That would be me" a loud voice bellowed from across the cavern

"The bane of Athena"

**A|N: can anyone guess who the 'so called' bane of Athena is?**

**I will give you a clue it is a giant!**

**Have a guess!**

NEXT CHAPTER **WILL** BE UP IN TWO DAYS


	5. ORANGE YA GLAD I'M ALIVE

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm so happy that I got five reviews in less than five min when I posted chapter four so I'm really, really happy **

**|||| LISTENING TO "AMBULANCE" BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, I LOVE THIS SONG ||||**

ARGO II

Four teenage demigods and a rather short satyr paced the deck of the Argo ii waiting.

Waiting for an answer.

the answer to why that there is a stuck in shock daughter of Aphrodite in the corner of the deck, letting silent tears fall from her eyes, her hands covered in blood and in a state of grieve consuming her as well.

The four demigods were now standing in a horizontal line facing piper with looks of confusion and nervousness as they were not sure that they want to know the answer

"Why, why was he so stupid" piper rambled under her breath pulling her knees into her chest

Jason carefully walked over to piper putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder letting her know that he was there for her

When she felt Jason's touch her body shivered bringing her back to reality

He winced as she looked up at him. He could see the story her eyes told, they showed that she was scared, hurt in a world of pain, loss, grief….

She had completely shut down. But what could have broken her so much, thought Jason

Tears once again fell from piper's cheeks as she lunged from her seated position pulling Jason into a hug

He held her and he held her tight, he never wanted to let her go. Her cries lessened to small sobs

Jason pulled back holding piper shoulder length from him

Slowly taken his thumb he wiped away the tears

"Pipes, please tell me what's wrong?" Jason asked pleadingly

She looked down at the floor and spoke in a hushed whisper

"He's gone Jason. Leo committed suicide. He's gone and he's never coming back"

LEO POV

I could feel the life leaving my body, slowly getting weaker and weaker as the red plasmatic substance flowed out from inside me, my eyelids slowly closed as my life came to an end the last thing I heard were the cries of my friend who tried to stop the bleeding but the damage was already done.

LINE BREAK

I woke to a pounding in my head; I turned my body so I was lying on my back and squinted my eyes at the brightness of the midday sun

My body was wet from lying on the cold damp grass and my wrist was wrapped in large bandages which held my stitches in place.

I had magically changed into a different pair of clothes from what I was wearing the night before. I now wore a cream pair of khaki's shorts with a maroon shirt, I did not have my tool belt with me and also wore grey converse's

I moved around till I stood on my feet and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out from them

I thought I was dead. In fact I knew I was dead. I had killed myself.

but that turned out wrong as a cool and laid back voice sounded in my head _"dude, chill, I was advised that it was not your time to die, so I did my cool godly magic and saved your life, no need to thanks me, I'm just that awesome… good luck"_

"So I guess I'm not dead" I announced to no one in particular whilst staring at my hands in disbelief

I had no idea where I was, or why I was here so I started to observe my surroundings, eyeing what was around me carefully the dreadful memories of my past slowly came back to me

_My little hands pressed against the door as smoke curled out from under it, I could hear the cries of pain that I had caused my mother as the fire slowly consumed her. The cries stopped and I started to run backwards away from the door as I could hear the sound of sirens coming from the distance. Taking one last look at the place I had grown up with my mother I swore I would never come back here again. _Until now

A lone tear fell from my eye as I recited that painful memory. I was here, back in Houston, Texas

Where I was born and raised by my mother, who had died when I caused the fire that killed her.

"That is not true my son" a deep voice spoke from behind me "and you know it very well" I sighed turning around to where my dad, Lord Hephaestus had summoned chairs to sit on

He gave a hand gesture insisting for me to sit down and I did so sniffling as I took my seat giving a final wipe of my eyes to insure that the marks of my tears were gone

we sat there face to face in an awkward silence, I could tell my father was not much of a talker as he had many times wanted to start to talk but then stopped as he had no idea what to say

"Leo" he started "you need to understand that Olympus is at war with Gaea's forces" he stopped thinking of what to say next

"Leo you need know that you were not the cause of Esperanza's death, that night Gaea intended to break your spirit, after being notified by Medea that you would have a part to play in her downfall. You were only eight and you tried to save yourself and your mother but lost control and started a fire, burning the mechanic shop. She got into your head Leo and she is doing it again, she's tearing you down from the inside" he explained then sighed

I slumped in my chair "what do I do" I asked him not knowing what else to say, I felt ashamed that I had let her get to me like that for yet another person to toy with my emotions. But I rose to my feet, dad doing the same.

"You must go my son and fight you're hardest in this future's upcoming battle" he told me pride in his voice

He held out his hand and in a quick flash of fire my tool belt materialized itself in front of me, I quickly made a grab and wrapped it around my waist

"I must be going as Zeus has only granted me a short period of time to speak with you, I have upgraded the belt to its fullest capacity, and you'll be amazed at what you will find" he said smiling

He placed a hand on my shoulder, telling me to close my eyes "good lucks my son" and I was flashed back onto the Argo II.

LINE BREAK

I was flashed back into my cabin on the Argo II; the ship was heading to Epirus Greece where the doors of death stood according to Nico

I quietly slipped out of my room hoping I could make it till the next day undetected, I was heading to the ships helm when I heard a sob followed by many whimpers coming from the kitchen slash dining room and realized how I had exactly left the ship, they all thought I was dead, many thoughts were flashing through my mind and I settled on believing one

'That I was screwed'

I turned on my heal and quietly walked towards the eatery to find everyone sitting around the table in complete silence besides from the little sobs

Jason rested his chin on Pipers head as he held her in a tight embrace

Hazel sobbed silently into frank's shoulder as he did his best to try and comfort her

Nico just looked straight ahead staring at the wall in a daze and hedge looked like he had just seen a ghost, but that's probably because he was staring right at me

"C…...c...c...cup-...cupcake, valdez" hedge sputtered out and fainted right after

All heads in the room snapped their attention to look right at me

Some looked scared and some had a weird expression on their faces

As much as an idiot as I am, this was probably not the best thing to say

"**Knock, knock"** I said knocking on the door, nobody responded so I just carried on myself in different voices

"_Who's there_" I cooed in a girly voice

"**Orange"**

"_Orange who?"_

"**Orange ya glad I'm alive" **I said walking into the middle of the room my arms wide open for a hug

Piper ran up to me on my left and hazel on my right stopping a foot shy from the reach of my arms.

they looked like they were about to kill me, and guess what, I was right, at the same time I got a heavy right hook from piper over my left eye and a knuckle breaking slap on my right side of my face courtesy of hazel, the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling out cold.

Sorry for the short chapter I have already typed up the next one just need to go through it and check for mistake so will be up soon

PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY :) :) :)


	6. THE TWINS OF HESTIA

**HI PEOPLE**

**just want to say that you are so awesome and all that jazz, I will update every week but it will be chapters as long as this because I have exams right now(so sad) : (**

**I was walking home when this random 8 year old comes up to me and asks me if I go to high school and asks if I have exams, I answer yes and he puts a hand on my shoulder and says, and I am quoting "I feel so, so sorry for you, I hope you survive" and then he ran away and I'm standing there thinking WTF just happened (true story)**

**Well enough of me because who cares, on to….**

**|THE STORY|THE STORY |THE STORY |THE STORY |THE STORY |THE STORY|THE STORY **

_**Last time on the Argo II**_

"**Orange ya glad I'm alive" **I said walking into the middle of the room my arms wide open for a hug

Piper ran up to me on my left and hazel on my right stopping a foot shy from the reach of my arms.

they looked like they were about to kill me, and guess what, I was right, at the same time I got a heavy right hook from piper over my left eye and a knuckle breaking slap on my right side of my face courtesy of hazel, the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling out cold.

LINE BREAK: LEO POV

I woke up with a throbbing black eye and stitches where my cheek was spilt. Blocking the light from the porthole with my hands, I sat up stretching and yawning in my cabin, there were small red blotches of blood where my head had rested on my pillow the night before.

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm so screwed" I hoped out of bed and pulled a shirt over my head as I remembered why I had got knocked out yesterday

I clicked on my tool belt and ran out the door slamming it as I went towards the kitchen only to find no sign of life, anywhere, it was only then I realized it was just past six thirty in the morning and Apollo was dragging the sun across the sky

I scratched the back of my head thinking about what I should do, but I already knew. I had to face my fears. I had to hope they won't kill me. I had to apologize to piper and hazel

I was tired and hazel's room was closer, I'm also lazy, so from the kitchen I walked my way over to hazels cabin door and knocked quietly, I had waited long enough to know she was not awake so I carefully turned the handle and pushed open the door to find the sleeping beauty herself sprawled out over the bed

I gave a hearty chuckle and knelt down at the side of her bed taking my hand and ruffling her hair until she started to stir in her sleep. She sat up with a frown and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. she saw me and swung her legs across the bed standing in front of me, hesitantly I stood as well, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was shooting daggers, knives, swords, arrows, bombs, spears and maybe a little bit of Greek fire at me from her eyes. I flinched under her gaze but stood my ground.

"Hazel, I'm so sorry-" before I could finish my apology she wrapped me in a immensely tight hug and I hugged her back with more or less the same amount of power, I could feel her tears staining my shirt and I pulled back and stared at her tear wet face, with my sleeve I gently brushed the tears away and sighed

"I came here to apologize and say that I'm so, so sorry-" again I was cut off when she pushed me into the wall and started ranting

"You're sorry!" she exclaimed "do you know what you put us through? do you know how much it hurt to lose you!" she brought me into another tight hug before pulling away and wiping her tears

"Just don't do anything like that again Valdez, or I'll kill you, and I'm sorry for slapping you" she said as a small smile played her lips, Leo nodded and was about to leave when hazel stopped him

"good luck telling piper you're sorry, she'll rip your head of" I paled at the thought as I meekly nodded and made my way down the hallway to piper's room, I knocked repeating the same process as hazel's room and sat at the edge of piper's bed

I loved piper like my sister and she loved me like a brother, I don't know what I was thinking, I never would want to hurt my sister like that, but I did

"Piper wake up, yo piper wake up"

"Pipes" I cooed, shaking her gently, she rolled around and used the sheets to block away the light

"Whatdoyouwant"she mumbled in a sleepy voice

"Pipes it's me, I just want to say that…..um… I'm really-" for the third time today I was cut off as piper jumped out of bed and had me pinned to the wall knife at my throat

"You idiot, we all thought you were dead" she hissed, she stared into my eyes sending me looking down at the floor in shame, piper let me go and stepped backwards knife still in hand

"I SWEAR VALDEZ, I SWEAR IF YOU EVER, EVER DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT!" I paled a nodded quickly until he broke down into tears and have me a big hug,

"Leo aside from my dad you're the only family I have, your my little brother and I can't stand to lose you, promise me you won't do something so reckless like that again, promise" I stepped back and held her at her shoulders

"I, Leo Valdez, supreme commander of the agro II, captain of 'team Leo' and repair boy, promise to beauty queen, Piper Mclean to never ever do something reckless and stupid like that again, I swear it on this styxith" I said as a crazy grin spread like wildfire across my face and thunder boomed in the background sealing the oath, piper pulled me into a tight hug, she pulled back and smiled announcing it was around time for breakfast, so we set off to do so.

**Back on Olympus: the day after Percy fell into Tartarus**

**3RD PERSON POV**

"SILENCE" Zeus bellowed after sending a flash of lightning throughout the throne room. The remaining eleven Olympians took their thrones as well as Hestia who attended the hearth and Hades who sat in a temporary throne. "We have come to discuss the plans for our upcoming battle against Gaea and her giant children" Zeus announced now facing Athena as she as the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy always has a plan.

Athena sighed "We have been informed that perseus is alive and is fighting his way through tartarus towards the doors of death with some friends he has picked up on the way, it has been seen that he should arrive at the doors in two days time where we shall have the fight of our lives at the base of mount Olympus, I have informed the demigods at both camps to be ready on standby for immediate departure if need be, the remaining of the prophesied seven and the son of Hades will be allied with their parent and will take on one of Gaea's giant children and then continue aiding the demigods IF their giant is defeated" Athena stated

the god of the seas and many of the other gods present got teary eyed "My son, is he really alive" Poseidon asked Athena, who meekly nodded in return, a huge smile made its way onto the sea gods mouth as he was happy that his son is well

ARTEMIS POV

I was tearing up at the mention of Perseus.

I felt sorry for him as for once it was a woman who broke a man's heart. I had admired perseus since I first meet him, he was not like the rest of the male population, he was kind, caring, sweet, funny, handsome, an excellent swordsman, he held respect for the ones who deserved it and everything was ripped away from him by that bitch daughter of Athena. But what am I thinking he is still a man no less, it could all be an act as far as I know. I was brought back to attention at the mention of my name** (A|N: that rhymed, sort of?)**

"- is that okay with you Artemis" my father asked

"huh, what?" I replied, earning chuckles from some gods but I ignored them, "I was saying daughter that it would be wise for you and your hunters to join the members aboard the Argo II for the rest of their journey to Greece, they will reach ahead of time than the camps and will be overwhelmed by the amount of Gaea's forces and will need all the need they can get" I nodded quickly barely understanding what my father had just said as I was still thinking about the only man in this world I have respect for, Perseus Jackson.

**LEO POV**

I had apologized to the rest of the group aboard the Argo II, I escaped there beatings 'luckily' and was on my way to my awesome tricked out helm when an iris message shimmered open in front of me "Leo Valdez" I nodded without saying a word as I really did not enjoy being a jack lope the last time we met "my father, Zeus, has asked me and my hunters to join you on your final destination in Greece where we will wait for the demigod troops to join us in the battle against Gaea, we will arrive before sunset" she said in an icy tone that sent shivers down my spine, "yes milady we would be honored" I finished with a bow and after a nod from lady artemis, the image dispersed.

I sighed and walked away "this is going to be a long day"

NICO POV

I woke up with a start sitting in my bed. Sweat ran down my shirtless body from the dream I had just woken up from. I saw Percy and some other demigods with him, I recognized Luke and Zoë but there was one person who I knew I know but I couldn't see her face.

_**eight demigods were walking across a bank of a river heading towards the doors of death, when they reached high ground they could see a army of over three thousand monsters in a mix of bronze and gold armor, armed with mix's of spears and swords, the noise all quieted down when a booming voice roared through the crowded **_

"_**SILENCE!", "WE ARE HERE TODAY TO WIN" the monster army roared content "WE ARE HERE TO SEE THE RISING OFF MY MOTHER, IT WILL BE A NEW AGE AFTER TODAY, IT WILL BE THE AGE OF GAEA AND HER GIANT CHILDREN!" The crowded this time ten times louder roared in approval to their master's proposal, the body that held the voice of the proposal sniffed as if getting a scent "I SMELL DEMIGOD!" He said a wicked evil grin on his face,**_

"_**Come out, come out, wherever you are puny demigods" He said in a smaller voice "you will not run from the wrath of Porphyrion, king of the giants" **_

That was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

I had got up and did my morning rituals and gone to join the rest of the team for breakfast when a boy with an elfish face and crazy grin jumped out from behind the door giving me a big hug, it was kind of weird because I only really knew Leo for a day and a bit but it was good to know he was still alive. He quickly explained to me why he was not dead and then went back to controlling the ship and me eating my breakfast.

after breakfast I had told everyone what I had seen in my dream and also informed my father but he already knew from lady Athena, it brought huge smiles to their faces knowing Percy was alive and he was making his way through tartarus to aid us in war, but I knew Percy was really the only person who could lead us to the win

I sighed walking back to my cabin when a robot table leg tapped the side of my leg, to be honest I was impressed from the craftsman ship but at the same time shocked that there's little table robots running around, on the robot table laid a note

_**Meet me at the super awesome cool helm at 1400 hours**_

_**From, the supreme commander **_

It was in five minutes, "might as well get this over and done with"

I stomped frustrated towards and up the stairs to find Valdez playing on his Xbox controls

"Yes" I sighed and stood in front of him

"I need to let you know that the artemis and her huntresses will be coming with us on the ship ride to Greece and you're finding them a place to stay" he said gazing of in the distance as if it brings back bad memories

"Leo are you okay you look like you're having a nightmare"

"Well it might as well be one" he sighed

"I might have, sort of, accidently hit on one of the hunters" he started, I could feel a smug grin spreading across my face "and well, let's just say, I don't like being a fluffy ball of fur with antlers bigger than me okay" he fumed and huffed, I did my best to control the laughter but I couldn't just keep it in, it started with a smirk and then a chuckle and before I knew it I was rolling across the floor wiping the tears from my eyes

Leo hovered above me arms folded across his chest, he sent two powerful kicks into my stomach before I stopped laughing and stood up. I towered over him at 5'10 and he crumbled at my gaze running back towards piper's cabin

"Piper help the crazy emo dead boy is trying to kill me" he said pounding on the door

From the deck I could hear her opening the door and yelling at Leo

"WELL WHAT DID YOU DO REPAIR BOY!"

I chuckled at my new friends' antics, and made a start on the sleeping plans for when the hunters arrive

LINE BREAK

ARTEMIS POV

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten back from the council meeting where Percy was pushed into the pit, I flashed myself to the hunters camp and sat down for lunch, tears welled in my eyes for how perseus' fate was meet, he did not deserve what happened to him, he deserved much better than that bitch Athena spawn._

_a few seconds had passed before the hunt were sitting and ready for lunch looking at me with hungry eyes, I wiped my eyes where tears had welled in them and waved my hand for the food to appear across the table, the hunters looked at me intrigued for my previous action before letting it go and digging into their meals._

_I did not have much of a n appetite so I stood up and was about to leave when a voice called out to me_

"_milady, how come you're not eating" thalia said before drinking some water, oh Thalia how am I going to tell her perseus is like a brother to her _

"_I'm not that hungry, thalia can I have a word with you when you're finished" she nodded happily unaware of the news that would send pain through her heart and started talking with the other hunters again_

I had just informed the son of Hephaestus that we will board the ship before sunset and had made my way back to the hunter's camp to inform them that we are doing so as they were still unaware.

I saw the hunters firing arrows from a distance except one, Thalia. I had told her yesterday the where about of Perseusand she had not taken it very well. When I told her she looked at me in disbelief, then grief struck as the winds started to pick up and clouds lined the sky, lightning bolts rained from the heavens striking the ground around us until she collapsed in my arms from exhaustion and slowly cried her to sleep.

I started at her where she sat on a log under a willow tree before sighing and going to sit next to her.

"Thalia" she turned to look at me, her eyes were brimmed with tears and red from all the crying

"Thalia, I have been informed that Perseus is fighting his way through Tartarus" she perked up at the comment

"if he makes it" she winced "WHEN he makes it an army will be awaiting him at the doors of death where Gaea will rise at the foot of mt Olympus, where are to leave immediately and join the rest of the prophesied seven aboard the Argo II on their journey to Greece, when we reach Greece we will wait for the arrival of perseus and the rest of the demigods before we go into battle" I finished in one breath, I stood and turned around to leave when thalia pulled me back into a tight hug

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday and I want to thank you, you're the best big sister ever"

I was shocked, I had never expected that to happen, but it was nice knowing that Thalia saw me as a sister.

I walked to the archery range to inform the hunters on the plan and flashed us aboard the Argo II when we were all packed and ready.

NICO POV

I stood on the deck of the Argo II watching the land below me pass bye as our ship soared through the sky. The sun had begun to set when a bright flash behind me caught my attention. I immediately bowed to the goddess in front of me and welcomed her and her hunters aboard the ship.

ARTEMIS POV

My hunters and I had flashed onto the deck of the ship and were met by a boy who divided into a deep bow upon my recognition. I he stood up and I was meet by the son of Hades

"lady artemis, huntress, welcome to the Argo II, according to our commander we will be arriving at the original mt Olympus in the next twenty four hours, we have five cabins ready for you, we hope this is sufficient, the rest of the prophecy members are staying in two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls" he announced

"Your rooms are all on the left side if you go down these stairs" he said indicating the stairs to my right

"A horn will sound in an hour's time signaling dinner, we hope you enjoy your stay" he stated and began to walk away before I stopped him

"And where is this commander of yours" I asked

he stood in front of me rubbing the back of his neck "Well" he started "he is kind of scared of you and your hunters because last time he met them you turned him into a jackalope for flirting, so now he's hiding, I'm sure you'll see him at dinner though" behind me I heard chuckles from the hunters because they knew exactly how much fun we had with him in his hours as a furry animal

I smiled "well then thank you" he nodded and went back to staring at the land below

Just as I was about to address my hunters, a certain spiky haired one interrupted me

"Now, now death breath it's not nice to not properly say hi to one of your favorite girl cousins" thalia jumped out from the pack of huntresses and gave him a hug, which set off growls from the hunters, she stepped back and ruffled his hair, he scowled at the action

"Aw, why so sad Nicky" she teased, he gave her a friendly punch to the shoulder

"yea yea, whatever pinecone face" thalia's smiled dropped and she stamped her foot into his toes, he gave a pained yelp which set of a round of laughter's and a satisfied evil grin from my lieutenant as she rejoined the hunters group

"See guys he never learns"

"Your right thalia, I'm just going to go now" he squeaked and limped down the stairs

I couldn't help but smirk at their antics

"Well as much as that was entertaining I will be leaving and will return shortly, sort yourselves into rooms and attended dinner, I will be back before midnight as I have my duties to attend and lastly please don't kill, maim or capture anyone while I'm gone" this set off numbers of groans and a few 'then what are we going to do for fun's, I chuckled and teleported back to Olympus.

_**Previously in Tartarus**_

"Guys we don't have a lot of time he have to get out of here" Luke piped up

"Okay let's go-" Percy started but was interrupted

"No what about Charlie and the others" silena mentioned on the verge of tears

"Beckendorf, he's here, where is he" Percy said worriedly

She sighed "Percy they took him when we came here, they took him and two other demigods"

"Who took them silena" he asked showing sympathy

"That would be me" a loud voice bellowed from across the cavern

"The bane of Athena"

_**Now**_

When Percy turned he paled almost instantly when he saw two large figures entering the room, Enceladus stood near the end of the room with a big evil grin plastered on his face. From the top he is a humanoid with bronze armor decorated with a flame design.

He has dreadlocks decorated with bones woven through them, possibly taken from former demigods he has killed. His skin was bronze and his eyes are marble white. From the bottom his dragon legs are green and he has claws as feet. His weapon is a spear about the size of a flag pole. Beside him stood chimera, the original chimera.

Chimera has the head of a lion, the body of a goat, a blood-caked mane, and a ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail which grew out of its shaggy behind. The Chimera slowly purred small amounts of fire getting into a fighting stance.

Percy eyed the two warily. He knew he had nearly been killed in this war and now there was a__giant and one of the most feared monsters in front of him. When Percy turned, he saw Luke standing on his left and Zoë on his right. Percy felt a little better knowing he wasn't alone but he did not want anything to happen to his friends.

He was even beginning to trust Luke a bit as he seemed to have his back.

"We got your back Perce." Zoë said from where she now perched with an arrow notched and ready as Luke simply nodded.

Percy glanced back at silena who hid in the corner making an I Bianca as comfortable as she could, she looked up and gave Percy a nod of encouragement.

Percy smiled and turned back to the duo, "why are you here, and why did you capture my friends" He said as he took a few steps forward clutching his pen tightly behind his back.

"well you see" he started "my brothers and mother are rising and who better than past heroes of Olympus to be wonderful hosts for them, well the males anyway, the females were more just for fun, it gets kind of boring down here sometimes" spoke the giant as a smug grin played his lips. Percy's blood boiled as he pictured his friends being this moron play toys. Behind him he uncapped his pen and stood in a battle ready stance

"Where's beckendorf" Percy spat as his rage slowly got more and more out of control

"Oh don't worry about them, they won't be going anywhere" Enceladus said as calm as ever spinning a set of shining keys he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere

Percy looked where he aimed his keys. In a cage hanging from the roof three demigods were bound and hung by their hands, blood soaked all three's clothes

And bruises and scratches were found all over their bodies. There were two boys and a girl. The first boy and the girl looked similar like twins whereas the other boy was Percy's dead friend the one who sacrificed his life for him. Charles Beckendorf.

Seeing this pushed Percy over the limit. Before anyone could react, Percy charged at Enceladus while Luke took on the chimera and arrows rained down on both enemies courtesy of Zoë.

Enceladus held out his hand and pulled out his huge spear and grinned at Percy with anticipation, "Foolish little demigod. You will and all your friends will die by my hands."

As Percy neared the giant, Enceladus raised his spear. The second he raised his arms, two arrows pierced the giant in the shoulder in a chink in his armor causing him to wince in pain. Percy used the distraction to slice a deep gash in both the giant's scaly calves

Enceladus let loose a cry of pain before he charged with his spear towards Percy.

Percy blocked the strike but stumbled back from the power behind it. Before he could react, a column of purple fire singed his clothes.

Catching Percy off guard the giant charged again. His strikes were fast and powerful. Percy managed to evade most of them but some he was forced to block which usually knocked him back a few steps.

Percy tried to get a feel for the giants fighting style but he only seemed to rely on power instead of any kind of technique. Every strike he took was powerful enough to cut huge trees into bits.

Percy tried using throwing knife as a distraction but despite his how powerful he made his strikes, the giant was light on his feet. Percy tried to get inside the Titan but was met with a kick to the chest that knocked him off his feet.

Before Enceladus could attack, a volley of arrows knocked him off balance, giving Percy a chance to get to his feet.

Percy continued to dodge the strikes of the giant as an idea formed in his head. Percy waited until he knew the giant was beginning to tire.

Percy attacked, forcing the Enceladus on the defense for the moment before Percy sent an exaggeratedly wild downward strike at the giant. Enceladus dodged the strike easily and landed a thunderous blow to Percy's back when he was turned.

The giant's spears cracked under the power behind the strike.

Percy was knocked several feet forward onto the ground in a lot of pain but recovered fast. Percy hopped to his feet and charged. He feinted a strike to the left before he slashed his blade across the giant chest. Ichors began to pour from the deep gash in the giant chest. Two arrows sprouted from the wound in his chest causing him to stumble back.

Percy lunged forward and thrust his blade into the disoriented giants heart

Enceladus eyes widened before Percy ripped the blade out of his stomach and swung it through the giant's neck. Enceladus' slit throat began to pour ichor out as his live slowly dithered into nothing. Percy turned to find Luke fending off the chimera in front Zoë's injured body by himself. Silena was trying to help her but Zoë had blood pouring from her stomach. At the sight of Zoë injury, Percy snapped.

He snatched up a piece of Enceladus' spear and threw it at the head of the chimera whose eyes widened at the sight.

The chimera's snake headed tale took look by surprise and sent him tumbling backwards, the chimera then charged at Percy.

Percy met the monster in his charge as his blade and snake headed tale met. Percy's rage seemed to increase the power of his strikes incredibly.

Percy's body began to glow sea green and his speed only increased. Chimera was forced of the defensive as Percy attacked relentlessly. Percy landed a strike to the tale before he jumped in the air slicing the tale clean from the chimeras' shaggy behind.

The chimera roared in pain as Percy plunged his sword into the chimera's stomach.

Percy kicked the hilt of his blade further in the monster dropping the chimera onto the ground. The chimera roared once again when Percy ripped the blade out from him. faster than what meets the eye Percy's sword was driven through the skull of the chimera as the life drained from the monsters eyes in collapsed lifeless on the ground.

Percy wasted no time in sprinting to Zoë's pale form. Percy stretched his scenes out hoping to find a source of water; he felt a similar tug in his gut as the sound of rushing water surrounded him. The water flew around before it circled around Percy. Percy put both his hands on Zoë's stomach as he began to glow a sea green color. The water followed his hands and covered her wound.

Luke, silena and a now conscious Bianca watched anxiously as Percy worked. Tears fell from silena's and Bianca's eyes as they stared as Zoë's pale form. Percy's body was still glowing sea green as he worked. Sweat was pouring down his face as he struggled to save his friend.

"In my pack there is a flask of nectar and ambrosia. Feed her the ambrosia." Percy ordered.

Luke grabbed Percy's pack and stuffed the ambrosia in Zoë's mouth. Her skin began to regain a bit of its color as Percy continued using his water powers to heal her wound. After another couple minutes Percy's entire body was drenched in sweat but Zoë's face had its normal color. Percy pulled back his hands and fell back on his butt.

"Give her the nectar." Percy ordered panting trying to get back to his feet

Luke slowly poured the nectar down Zoë's throat and then ran over to Percy who had given up on trying to stand and was lying on the ground. Percy's entire body was soaked in sweat as well as blood from Zoë and golden ichor from the fight's he just won. Zoë slowly sat up and crawled over to her exhausted friend, "Is he okay?"

Luke nodded, "I think he just tired out from exhaustion. It took a lot out of him to heal you."

Zoë nodded and looked at her friend with brotherly love. She put a hand on his cheek as she smiled at his tired from, "Damn it Percy. You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Yes he is. He killed a giant and one of the most feared monsters and still managed to save you." Bianca said smiling at Zoë

"I didn't kill them. You all helped me kill Enceladus and Luke defeated the chimera. Without you, I'd be dead right now Bianca." Percy muttered

Bianca smiled at his modesty, "Whatever you say Percy. We'd all be dead right now if not for you."

Percy shrugged and sat up only to be tackled back down to the ground in a hug from Zoë

"I see you're feeling better nightshade" Percy said chuckling from underneath her crushing embrace.

Zoë didn't respond. She just hugged Percy tighter as she thought about how much she loved her friend.

Once Zoë pulled back, Percy sat back up.

"Are you okay Percy?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded, "I'm fine but I need about a gallon of water before I'm getting up."

Luke chuckled and handed Percy a bottle of water from his pack

Percy gulped them down instantly after about thirty seconds, Percy climbed to his feet. He walked over to Bianca and drew the water out of the bottle. He put a hand over her gash as the water seeped into her wound.

After a minute, he removed his hand. Bianca's arm had no sign of the injury she had previously had.

Bianca smiled at Percy, "Thanks Percy."

Percy smiled at her before pulling her into a tight hug then turned back to the others. Silena and Zoe had big smiles while Luke looked like he was feeling awkward amongst the group of friends.

"What about you Luke? Any injuries?" Percy asked surprising the three girls.

Luke's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Nah I'm fine. Thanks Percy."

Percy nodded, "Thank you Luke. If you hadn't protected Zoë like you did then she wouldn't be alive right now. I'm not saying I trust you yet but I'm grateful to have you here with us."

Luke looked at Percy a little shocked but smiled, "Thank you Percy."

Percy nodded, turning back towards the cage that hung from the ceiling, then gazing at the lifeless giant

Percy walked up to Enceladus and snatched the keys that hung from a necklace on his chest

"looks like we found a way to get them out" Percy said spinning the keys on his index finger, the rest of the group smiled and silena ran up to Percy who had started to walk to the cell door

"Charlie!" silena yelled in attempt to wake him up, tears began to pour out of silena's eyes seeing her boyfriend in so much pain to cause unconsciousness

Percy put the key in the lock and fiddled with it moving it up and down until the locked clicked and the door cracked open, Percy wore a huge smile and silena looked ecstatic

Percy swung the door open allowing silena in first

she rushed over to Charles and crushed in a tight hug, beckendorf began to stir waking from his sleep, he was met by the beautiful colored eyes of his girlfriend and her lips immediately crashed onto his, they pulled away a few minutes later when Percy had cleared his throat after finished untying the other two demigods.

Silena untied Charles hands and gave him another big hug "I missed you so much" she whispered in his ear

"Don't worry lina; I'm not going anywhere never again"

Silena smiled and turned back to Percy

"Who are these guys?" silena asked letting beckendorf lean on her

"I'm not sure" Percy said shrugging his shoulders "let's try waking them up"

The couple nodded and the trio walked back to where Percy had left them on the ground. Percy crouched next to the two people and poked the boy in the shoulder, the boy stirred and his eyes fluttered open, he had dirty blond and warm inviting eyes

"What the Hades" he spoke quietly scratching the back of his head, he looked up to see the pairs of eyes looking down on him

"Hi, who are you? And where am I"

Percy took lead and thrust his hand forward "hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and these are my friends Charles beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite" he took Percy's and Percy pulled him up, he kneeled over to the other girl and gently tapped her awake

"Get up sis" he cooed, she stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. The boy helped her up and she used him to lean on

"It's good to see you're awake, I'm Percy and this is silena and Charles"

She waved shyly and leaned on her brother

This time the other boy stuck his hand out "hi my name is grayer trager and this is my little twin Sister Delilah" Delilah growled under her breath, but was too tired to pursue with violence.

'They remind me so much of the twins of Leto' Percy thought

"Where the twins of Hestia"

**(A|N: hi everyone I hope you enjoyed that chapter it's been my longest so far so I hope you liked it **

**SORRY IF I AM TOO DUMB TO SPELL PROPERLY **

**PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS AND WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY AND I REALLY HAVE FUN READING THEM TOO**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. RECIPROCATED APOLOGIES

Chapter 7

Reciprocated apologies

"Hi my name is Grayer Trager and this is my little twin Sister Delilah" Grayer said tapping his sister on her head indicating she was smaller, Delilah growled under her breath, but was too tired to pursue with violence.

'They remind me so much of the twins of Leto' Percy thought

"We are the twins of Hestia"

Percy's face dropped "The- the twins of Hestia?" Percy just managed to stutter out, the twins nodded in sync.

"Well then it's nice to meet you cuz, but isn't Lady Hestia a maiden goddess?" Percy questioned scratching his head, the twins sighed preparing for their life stories

"we were created from our mothers hearth, no we do not know who are father is, yes we are immortal, nobody aside from my mom, uncle Hades, Artemis, Apollo, you guys and the son of Zeus know we are alive and it is staying that way" the boy Grayer finished off in an unfriendly tone

Percy held his hands up in surrender and took a few steps back to join silena and beckendorf, they were both looking at each other with lovey dovey eyes and snapped out of it when someone cleared their throat, beckendorf and silena turned to find a smug looking Percy with his hands in his pocket and his body swinging forward and back

"Great to see you two are finally back together, but I would love to get out from this hell hole before Christmas" Percy said now a trademark lopsided smirk on his face, silena and beckendorf playfully glared at their friend before sighing, holding hands and walking back to where they had left the trio of Luke, Bianca and Zoe, Percy turned on his heel and gestured for Grayer and Delilah to come a bit closer

"How long have you guys been down here?" asked Percy, the twins looked at each other before shrugging

"We don't know, the last time I remember it was during the end of world war II, then we woke up just now I guess" the girl Delilah finished intrigued on the topic, Percy's jaw dropped at her statement, he was frozen in that position until they gave him questioning looks

"I- a… um- don't know how to say this but,... the war ended over sixty years ago" Percy stuttered, he gulped imagining there furious actions, but opened his eye to see them with poker face as if not caring that they had missed over half a century of time

"we understand your confusion Percy, but like my stupid brother had said before we are immortal and have been walking this earth for many hundreds of years, more than half a century does not take effect on us" stated Delilah, Percy gave a nod of understanding and turned when he saw a certain blonde haired boy running towards him waving his arms frantically trying to catch Percy's attention

"PERCY, PERCY" the boy yelled from the direction he came running from, Percy gripped his hand on his sword preparing for Luke's news

"We... have to get... out of here right now... small army of monsters coming from that way" Luke was panting a hand rested on his knee while the other pointing in the direction of where the glow of shiny object's could be seen in the distant surrounding, Percy confirmed and nodded agreeing with Luke

"Come on guys were getting out of this dump and you're coming with us" Percy said with a smile, the twins nodded in agreement and thanks before chasing after Percy and Luke who led and quickly introduced them to the rest of the demigods before setting off on their journey to the doors.

LINE BREAK

The eight demigods had been walking and conversing for several hours before they had come to a decision that it would be a good idea to stop for the time being. They had learned a wealth of knowledge from everyone's past aside from Percy who only listened but did not engage in the seven way conversation

Percy pulled his pack of his bag and began to scrounge for food before he heard two claps at the same time and the smell of delicious home cooked food entering through his nose. He looked up finding all eyes on the twins who were happily sharing a pizza while the other's sat around in the circle jaws to the floor looking at how at a clap of the hands their favorite foods materialized in front of them

The twins noticed everyone's shock and addressed them "it's a kid of Hestia thing" Grayer simply said shrugging it off. Demigods stared in awe before sending back shrugs of their own putting a pass on the topic.

Within ten minutes everyone's food had been inhaled by their occupants and been doused in a cold refreshing glass of water, also courtesy of the twins. They had decided that tomorrow will be the last part of their journey and had all turned in for a goodnight's sleep while Percy openly volunteered for watch duty

Percy stayed awake for hours thinking about what his life was like before it got all screwed up. He thought about what life would be like if he was never a demigod. What life would be like if he had a normal family because he was anything but normal, his body gave up and his mind slowly slipped into the realm of Morpheus?

_**...DREAM…**_

_**I stood outside an office door my nose inches from the cold black painted wood; I had raised my hand to knock but a voice low modulated voice rung through the hallway **_

"_**You may come in Perseus" the voice sounded young but held an ancient tone to it, taking a deep breath, I slowly pushed the door inwards, it opened up to a pitch black room with an even darker black carpet thicker than grass, I quietly closed the door behind me and walked over to where a man sat in a blood red throne and a dark pulsing glow radiated from his body, I couldn't see his face but I could feel the power rolling of him in waves. He gestured for me to sit on the seat opposite him, nervous I dragged my feet through the lush carpet before gently landing on my seat.**_

_**He stared at me examining every breath, twitch and shiver I made, he calculated every move I made before breaking out into a hearty chuckle **_

"_**don't worry perseus, I have not summoned you here to harm you even if I could this is just a dream, I am here to give you a gift" I stared at him I didn't know what to say I don't even know this person and he is offering me a gift**_

"_**Yes, you are absolutely right Perseus where are my manners, my name is Tartarus, primordial god of the abyss" I didn't know what to do I just stood up and looked at the primordial, I froze on the spot before diving into a deep bow, I felt a warm sensation filling my body and looked to my right to find his hand on my shoulder asking me to get up**_

"_**Please Perseus do not bow, I am not one of those arrogant Olympians and do not want to be bowed to by someone that I respect" he said in a soft spoken voice, once again he had left me speechless, how does someone react, I was so stunned at how he spoke, it indicated such niceness and warmth like what I feel when lady Hestia is around me, coming back to my senses I nodded glumly before taken my seat soon after he did**_

"_**I am just wondering Lord Tartarus" I enquired "Please do not call me Lord, just Tartarus is fine" he stated still as calm as ever**_

"_**I'm sorry, I was just wondering how is it I can help you, I am just a demi-god I don't think I am much use to you" he chuckled again**_

"_**Yes, but you might 'just' be a demigod but a very special one, I have been watching you over the years Perseus you have proven yourself worthy, you are selfless and would do anything for anyone you cared for and I take great admiration in that" he said smiling warmly at me, I blushed from all the praises he had given me and he went on **_

"_**I have never seen a God much less a demigod with a heart so pure in all the years I have been living, which is why you are worthy, if you accept I am willing for you to be my first ever champion and my only champion, you will have my full blessing, which has never been bestowed to anybody not even my own children, you will have full access to the pit and I will ask you to occasionally do some jobs for me when needed, do you accept young Perseus" I slowly nodded followed by a smile**_

"_**I would be honored Tartarus"**_

"_**Good, that is good, being the first to have my full blessing you will have immense powers, I cannot tell you what they are but you will soon discover them, now I also have a present for you, if you may, your sword" he said reaching out, I quickly pulled out my sword riptide in pen form and handed it to him, he smiled taking it, he closed his eyes and started to chant in an ancient tongue and out of nowhere a column of black fire rose out in between where we were seated, I jumped back at the unexpected surprise as tartarus kept chanting, he opened his eyes and placed riptide sword form into the black fire, the sword glowed bright green and then a warm red then black, they fire dissipated after a minute and left a gleaming sword that held great power.**_

_**He turned back to me to explain with a very serious face**_

"_**This is a very powerful weapon Perseus, it consists of celestial bronze, imperial gold, Olympic silver, mortal steel and Primeval rhodium, which is the metal in the weapons of primordial's, it is also dipped in hell fire which you also have power over, this blade reaps the souls of immortals immediately and causes them to fade into my father's realm and they will never return. It is very hard to forge a weapon like this and will never be able to do again. Use it wisely Perseus "he finished **_

_**I watched him in awe and wonder, "if it is okay to ask, why?" I simply stated**_

"_**Like I had said before you deserve it, now when you wake up you will lead your friends to the doors, with my blessing you will know the way, I had made a mistake letting Gaea open the doors in the first place and I now regret it, you must lead Olympus to battle and win, you have had a tough life in the past but now it will only get worse, I will be seeing you soon young Perseus….and tell my children I said hello" he finished with a smirk and a even more clueless me **_

"_**Tell my children Grayer and Delilah I say hello" before I could react he held his hand to my head and I watched myself passed out. "Make me proud my champion…..**_

_**...DREAM END…**_

I woke when I felt pain erupt across my cheek, sitting up I cradled my red cheek and found a mischievous evil grin on the face of Zoe Nightshade, and she stared at me before starting to laugh

"Why didn't you just wake me up like a normal person Zoe?" I asked in a fake angry tone

"Now, now Percy where is the fun in that and besides it's not like we didn't try" she said after controlling her giggling fit

Percy stood and walked towards the others mumbling something about psycho ex- hunters, which brought another round of laughter's

"Ah looks like sleeping beauty is awake" Luke taunted towards Percy, and being the mature grown man he is Percy poked his tongue at him

"Whatever Little Lukey" Luke scowled at his name and the others laughed at their antics before quieting down for Percy's announcement

"We are leaving today and we're getting the Hades out from this hellhole, we are heading for the doors death and where we are going to escaping back to the world of the living and lead Olympus to victory, we should get there by the end of the day, I had a dream and a man told me that Olympus is waiting for our arrival on the other side of the doors we must aid them, now let's get going" Percy stated in a flat toned voice, before turning on his heel slinging his pack over his shoulder and walking into the darkness of the abyss, others trailing behind in a fast pace.

LINE BREAK

"lunch break" Percy announced in a happy tone, the twins, beckendorf, silena, Zoë, Luke and Bianca all groaned before dropping on the hard ground out of exhaustion were as Percy had not even broken a sweat

Percy walked around with his flask of nectar letting everyone have a few sips before putting the bottle away

"Percy, why aren't you having any?" Zoë asked surprised

"Because we might need it later and I'm that tired anyway I guess?" he answered not seeming too sure

'Your strength has increased tremendously my champion, but heed my warning I have granted you lots more power, don't take advantage of it' a voice said into Percy's head

"Well that explains it" Percy mumbled under his breath, hoping nobody heard

They group took their break and started with their trek again getting closer and closer to their destination

"Do you hear that guy's?" Percy asked after a while of silence, everyone stopped in their tracks to listen to the sound around them, the group listened closely as they heard small trickles coming from their right, Percy's smirked

"It's water"

"This is the way" Percy insisted walking towards where they could now see a small river with water blacker than ink and ran at a fast pace, they followed the river until they found a rocky slope four meters in height and ran along as far as the eye could see, the group of eight demigods carefully trudged up the slope being sure not to slip and fall in the process, as they got higher and higher their blood ran cold, a few meters below them they could see thousands of monsters lined in formation battle ready with weapons in their hands.

In the distance they could see two huge gold doors and a bright light shining through the gap it left open 

The noise immediately quieted down when a large figure emerged from a door, it stood sixty feet in the air, with green hair and white eyes that board into your mind

"_**SILENCE!" **_he roared

"_**WE ARE HERE TODAY TO WIN" **_the monster army roared content

"_**WE ARE HERE TO SEE THE RISING OFF MY MOTHER, IT WILL BE A NEW AGE AFTER TODAY, AND IT WILL BE THE AGE OF GAEA AND HER GIANT CHILDREN!" **_The crowded this time ten times louder roared in approval to their master's proposal, the body that held the voice of the proposal sniffed as if getting a scent _**"I SMELL DEMIGOD!"**_ He said a wicked evil grin on his face,

"_**Come out, come out, wherever you are puny demigods" **_He said in a smaller voice_** "you will not run from the wrath of Porphyrion, king of the giants" **_the giant spoke in a stentorian voice, the eight demigods palled as the king of the giants snapped his head in the direction they stood watching him

"Guys I think we should go with plan 'A'..." Grayer said stumbling on his words, the monster army turned to face them also growling for the first opportunity for blood in the war

"Um... not to freak anybody out, but we're going to need a plan A, B, C, D, E, F, G….screw it we need more alphabets" Luke said in an outburst summoning his sword as the others did with theirs, Zoe and Bianca got out their bows, Grayer and Delilah their swords, Beckendorf with a shield and a sledge hammer and silena with a dagger in each hand, the demigods jumped off the edge fifty yards from the door and stood in a circle back to back as the army of monster encircled them

Percy uncapped his new sword earning gaps from his friend as they could feel the power rolling of the shiny metal engulfed in black soul reaping flames, Percy smirked at their reactions

"Then let's just wing it" Percy said twirling his sword in hand and a few monsters backed away from him scared, the twin's had a _**he's-joking-right**_ look on their face before looking at Zoë and Bianca who both had arrow's notched and ready to fire

"To Hades with it" they shrugged, everyone exchanged glances and nods before charging with a war cry from silena "FOR OUR PARENT'S" she yelled a clash of metal on metal sounded and sparks flew

The groups of eight demigods were heavily outnumbered by thousands as they managed to push the monsters back allowing enough time to change direction heading towards the doors

Percy was a demon, he led the way towards the door walking, he was a blur hacking and cutting at whatever he chose to, the demigods watched Percy in awe while he spun and chopped off the head of a hellhound before ducking down low and impaling a dracaena in the thigh turning them to monster dust before moving onto the next one leaving no time wasted.

As soon as one monster was killed there were another three to take its place the battle was havoc as the eight warriors tried their best to fend off thousands, after twenty minutes of fighting they were directly in front of the door, Percy stabbed his sword into the skull of a drakon before charging towards an empousa impaling his sword in its chest and jumped three meters into the air landing with riptide hilt deep into the ground, Percy roared in with power as the ground began to tremble and monsters got knocked off their feet as a wide crevasse filled with lava bubbled separating the two groups, Luke and Grayer ran to Percy's side before dragging him and riptide by the shoulders and running out the door before they ran out of time, when they reached out the door a ray of afternoon sunlight smashed into her face temporarily blinding them from the darkness they recently came out from, they were greeted by the demigod army who stood hundreds of yards away at the base of Mt Olympus protecting it and many Olympians with tears streaming down their faces, instantaneously they were all flashed to the feet of the mountain where they were crushed into godly sized hugs by their parents and friends.

ARGO II

Just past midday, a group of nearly thirty demigods stood on the deck of the Argo II in full Greek and roman battle armor, weapon sheathed at their sides. Next to them in a flash appeared the goddess of the hunt, she too wore armor but it was completely silver and had slits were two daggers on each side where sheathed. Anxiousness rolled of in waves from the small group of demigods as they prepared for the fight of their lives

The demigods all bowed to the goddess as she addressed them

"Demigods, we go into battle today, Perseus Jackson awaits us at the foot of Mt Olympus where we will fight and win!" Artemis roared, the fueled demigods roared back

"VALDEZ!" Piper's voice ran through the ship

"Land the ship we have a battle to win" another roar of approval sounded, as the ship slowly began its descent on the flat ground beneath them, the ship landed with a thud and a slight upturn of dust and thirty demigod sprang of the side of the ship landing on the ground.

the five from the prophecy led the demigod hunters to the base of the Original Mt Olympus with their swords, spears and bows in hand ready to attack, as they got closer and closer they could hear the familiar clangs and clatters of metal on metal blows, by now all weapons were drawn as the hunters and demigods ran towards the noise stopping when they spotted the two huge golden doors two hundred yards from where they stood, as eight demigods staggered out using their hands to blind the light that shone from the sun, behind the hunters and the members of the prophecy, all the gods flashed in with the rest of their army consisting of nearly five hundred soldiers

Tears rolled down the cheeks as the family of the eight recognized their loved ones and had they flashed over to them before pulling them into bone crushing hugs

Poseidon cried as he shrank into mortal size before pulling his son into a hug

"Percy my boy, I've missed you so much" he cried

"It's ok dad I'm back" Percy said back looking over his shoulder to find everyone staring happily at them "Dad, I think it's time to kick some ass" Poseidon got up from his son's shoulder and nodded wiping the last few tears from his face before joining the other gods once again smiling widely

All happiness ended when they heard a war cry from in front of the door, there stood the monster army with the seven large figures sitting in earthen thrones at the back blocking the doors, ration- Bane of Artemis, Pylorus- Bane of Ares, Mamas- Bane of Hephaestus, Outs- Bane of Apollo, Hippolytus- Bane of Hermes, Clytius- Bane of Hecate and porphyrin- bane of Zeus and king of the giants sat weapons in hand

Porphyrin raised his arm high in the air as he called on a bolt of lightning illuminating the sky as it got darker due to Apollo's anxiousness, the lightning struck the ground with a bright flash chucking up dust as thousands of monsters emerged from the brief sandstorm signaling the start of the battle

The demigods started pounding on their shields proving themselves ready before a hungry battle cry ripped through the field

"FOR OLYMPUS!"

At the word the demigods sprang into action hacking and slashing away at the monsters, gods fired minor blast of energy blowing up monsters in sight as they tried to preserve their energy throughout the battle, Percy rampaged through the fight chopping away wildly at anything that dared to come in his way, he watched in horror as many of his friends got over run by the sheer numbers of the monsters as he tried to make his way over to them

PERCY POV

I took a quick pause to look around at the damage and cursed, we had barely gotten rid of a few hundred from the monster army and so many campers lay dead on the ground, I found somebody's pack on the ground and made a grab for it pulling out a large square of ambrosia stuffing it in his mouth, it had tasted like my mother's chocolate chip blue cookies, I smiled at the thought but wiped it of going back into battle mode

I went back to stealthily stabbing and lobbing off body parts from monsters and gradually I found myself in a mini water tornado, I had no idea where the water had come from but who cares, storm clouds began to form above me as rain and lightning pelted from the sky, my sword shone brighter and brighter with every step I took I could feel the power coursing through my veins as my sword had set itself back on the black hellfire, I began to step out of my personal tornado and still kept it going calling down a few more to help, when any monster had gotten even one step near me they turned into a golden dust before my sword had even touched them.

We had taken a third of the army down with the recent outburst of power, curious I disengaged from battle to see how everybody else was doing, to my astonishment I turned and saw a familiar Hispanic elf with a mischievous grin on his face in his own hurricane of fire, summoning and throwing hammers faster that the eye could meet, my storm and his fire grew closer and closer to each other before they met...

LEO POV

The battle cry had been called out and I charged into the scene of carnage with my sledge hammer ablaze and a crazy evil smile I sprinted past my friends wanting to be first to get a piece of mass destruction.

After about ten minutes of pure awesomeness from my fighting I could personally say I took down half the army, yea not really more like ten or twenty monsters but I was still awesome, I had lost my sledge hammer and began to summon small celestial bronze ball pein hammers setting them on fire before throwing the at the monsters

"Yea!, aim for the face Valdez" I heard someone cheer for me, smiling I got crazier and crazier with my actions, before I could stop it I had set my hair on fire causing a few very unmanly shrieks from the roman sons of mars, I had turned to stop once in awhile to catch my breath before starting my rampage of coolness once again.

With my fire powers I had started to fling balls of fire causing monsters to blow up on impact, I had just finished on my last harpy when I heard a loud "No!" come from behind me, I watched as a girl with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes stabbed Laistrygonian Giant In the chest with an imperial gold spear before slicing its head clean off with her spatha, she looked for her next target before being grabbed by two earthborn who pulled her to the ground by her feet slamming her on her back then lifting her up by one foot and tossing her into the air, I stood there shocked watching as her helpless body flung through the sky coming towards me, instantly I had my big strong man hands out to catch her, I watched as she dissented falling right into my hands bridal style, I supported her with one hand while taking the other and pushing her hair behind her ear, she was beautiful, she fought like a true roman, she was going to kill me

"I never knew angels could fly slow low" I flirted, she rolled her eyes but let a small smirk slip

"Let me go Valdez" she demanded wriggling out from my grip

"Your wish is my command predator" I stated cheekily before letting her down slowly only for her to crumble to the ground in pain from her ankle which was clearly twisted the wrong way

"Tsk tsk Reyna, getting hurt so early in battle" she glared at me before letting out a yelp as I unexpectedly picked her up bridal style and started walking back towards the ship, she tried to fight away from my grip

"Put. Me. Down. Valdez...NOW" she spat in a dead serious tone, I completely ignored it and wore a goofy grin as I carried towards the Argo II where many injured roman and Greek demigods sat attending to their wounds

"Leo are you stupid! there is a battle going on around you and your walking around oblivious to your surroundings babying me" she pouted snuggling closer to my warm chest, I smirked at her denial of not wanting a piece of this sexy beast

"Relax Rey, so what if you're a little out of commission right now" I whispered as I gently placed her down of the dry grass, she glared at me as I rubbed in how she can't fight anymore, I walked away chuckling when out of earshot and grabbed a leg splint from the ships medical supply kit running back, when I got back I watched as Reyna poked her foot grimacing at the touch, I skidded to a stop landing on my knees and put on a serious face

"This is going to hurt, just um... close your eyes or something" I sputtered not knowing what to say, she nodded and closed her eyes tight, I pulled of the boot revealing a blue foot "that must hurt a lot" I mumbled, I could feel Reyna rolling her eyes even though they were closed

"One, two, three!" I counted and snapped her foot into place, she let out a small yelp but held in the pain like a true roman, astonished by her strength I quickly put on the splint and watch as a one tear fell down her cheek, dusting my hands on my pants I wiped away her tear and kissed her forehead before sprinting back into the battle, as I ran I could not believe what I had just done, she's going to gut me like a fish

Putting my awesome thoughts aside I ran over to aid the hunters, most stupid thing I have done in the last ten minutes

"What do you want _boy" _one of the hunters spat as she let go of her last arrow sending it into the groin of a Laistrygonian giant, I cringed and put my hands over my manhood

"I came to help"

"Pshh we don't need a _boy's_ help, so you can just 'shove it' and get the-" the same hunter growled before being interrupted

"Just shut up Phoebe, we need all the help we can get boy or girl" the black haired hunter with a small tiara on her head snapped "Do your thing _boy_ before I regret it"

I gulped as I told the hunters to come a little closer, at first they were weary but a quick glare from the one with a tiara and they fell in line

I spread my arms out and focused on my powers, I could feel the energy flowing through my body, with a yell I unleashed two arms of green Greek fire one from each hand and wrapped around the hunters in a large circle with them inside

"GO!" I yelled before they started to pelt hundreds of arrows through the wall into the surrounding monsters that disintegrated with a touch of the deadly mix of silver and fire

I held the fire for minutes before crumpling to the ground from helping taking out a medium size chunk of the monster army

The hunters carried on with the fight as the one who was being a big Meany to me walked up throwing a piece of ambrosia into my hands

"You did good, for a boy, now scram!" I was amazed, a near sort of compliment from a hunter towards a boy, I was grinning on the inside but quickly popped the square into my mouth and reached into my tool belt pulling out two nun chucks, I had no idea how to use them but who gives a shit, I concentrated on the weapon as it erupted into white hot flames, running towards a monster

"CALL OF DUTY BITCHES" I yelled wildly slashing my nun chucks around, it probably looked pretty cool with the flames and all that shit, I swung and swung as felt my body heat up, looking down I was not surprised to find my body on fire, where I held the nun chuck the metal started to melt, quickly I flung one set into the face of a monster impaling it in the eye and the other wiping it across the face as a distraction before it got sucked into a water hurricane courtesy of Percy

'Leo my son, your true power awaits, never underestimate the power you hold as it withstands many by far, go my son, destiny awaits' an occupied voice of my dad said in my head

I shrugged before I dropped to my knees in pain as I felt my skin burning and steam hissing of my hair, I tried getting up both my hand propped on my knee pushing against gravity before I stood hand on my knees staring at the ground, I looked up and stumbled a few feet back as a hurricane of fire surrounded me, I moved and the fire moved with me

I concentrated on my hands as they lit a new color fire of a blue green, I grinned reaching into my belt and pulling out hammer after hammer setting them ablaze before massacring my opponents with them

My stamina grew strong and I could feel more power being pushed to fuel my fire as I slowly changed route heading towards center field as my instincts told me to, I felt my power drain before a sudden forced pushed me closer to a storm with miles of clouded hell and multiple water tornadoes protruding from the sky wiping out all life if gotten too close to and a guy with black hair and a wicked sword standing inside the biggest of the tornadoes picking of the monsters that got to close

As I neared the storm I lost control of my hurricane and another force pushed me harder and harder until we clashed

NOBODY POV

The storm and the fire grew closer and closer until the two elements collided with a deathly silence, the world froze for seconds as the combined elements pulsed with energy and all hell was let loose, the merged combination exploded as a mushroom cloud bigger the mountain flew through the sky and blast waves flowed back to back on the ground knocking everything and everyone to the ground as hundreds of monsters erupted in golden dust and demigods everywhere fell to the ground unconscious from the power of the blast, when the mushroom cloud dispersed all whom stood where the Olympians, the seven from the prophecy and their parents, the son of Hades and his father, Zoe, Beckendorf, Bianca, the seven giants and Gaea herself

"WELL OLYMPIANS" her voice thundered across the field

"YOU MAY HAVE HAD YOUR CHILDREN DEFEAT YOUR ENEMIES, NOW TIME FOR MINE TO DO THE SAME!" she barked before sinking into the earth

Her children stood from the thrones at their different heights before summoning their weapons and advancing towards to the middle of the field

The gods did the same by flashing themselves and their kids over to their Bane's and challengers.

Jupiter and Jason flashed to porphyrin,

Poseidon and Perseus flashed to Clytius,

Hephaestus, Beckendorf and Leo flashed to Mamas,

Ares, Frank and Hazel to Pelorus,

Hermes and Luke to Hippolytus,

Artemis, Piper and Zoe to Gration

The other gods could not interfere without being challenged and transported all the passed out demigods from the field back to the throne room on Olympus where they watched from there.

porphyrin raised his hand calling down a large bolt of lightning at Zeus who deflected the bolt starting the battle, at once all seven giants charged at their opponents in a clash of metal, sparks flew as powerful strikes were met and blows were thrown

Percy and Poseidon worked against Clytius getting adjusted to his fighting style with his large spear, even at Poseidon's godly height of twenty five feet the giant towered over him with an extra ten, the giant whispered ancient curses before blasting the see spawns with dark energy sending them sprawling, Percy was the first to get up due to Poseidon getting the heavier dose and shouted at the giant

"is that all you got" Percy shouted spitting blood from his mouth on the ground, he lunged at the giant fainting a strike at his leg before turning and smashing his sword to the hilt in the giants thigh, Percy turned the sword harshly before ripping it out earning a loud roar of pain from Clytius before he fell to the ground landing on one knee, the giant painted regain his breath as he tried to get up he froze when he felt his eyes losing sight

"what is this" he growled while looking around at what he couldn't see, Percy was glowing green as he slowly walked up to the face of the giant undetected

"ichor has water in it, your eyes need ichor to keep them from going blind, let's just say I 'rerouted' the ichor in your body using the water making you temporarily blind" Percy finished with the smirk proud at this work

"well is that so little demigod" the giant spat "you're so useless I don't even need to be able to see to defeat you" the giant raised his about to send a strike at Percy before three prongs erupted from his chest covered in blood, the giant dropped his spear and put his hands where the prong protruded from his chest, feeling the ichor on his hands from touching the prongs he opened his mouth to say something but before he could Clytius disintegrated nothing and left a pile of dirt on the ground, Percy looked up at his dad, he was pretty beaten up by the dark magic he had used and ichor trickled down his mouth

"good work son, my battle is over so I must go now" Percy nodded not saying another word before he closed his eyes and Poseidon disappeared leaving the cool smell of the sea breeze.

Hephaestus and his two sons fought on opposite sides keeping their opponent occupied before sending large balls of fire in mimas' face. the giant mimas had no sense whatsoever of what he was doing, he took wild swings at Hephaestus while Leo and beckendorf had the opportunity to smash their hammers on both sides of one knees snapping the joint in bits and was immobilized crouched on one knee, growled under his breath before sending his own firewall at his opponents, Leo and beckendorf dogged his strikes as Hephaestus fiddled with some kind of device out of the way as his sons distracted the giant

mimas smashed his spear into the back of Leo's legs before Leo fell to the ground face first, in pain Leo slowly rolled over to see mimas and his dad one on one sword and spear, Hephaestus ducked a wild strike before rolling on his side sending his sword into the right side of the giant, mimas howled in pain as he pulled the sword out from his stomach throwing into the distance leaving an unarmed god, Hephaestus looked back at his sons before rolling a device as big as a soccer ball to them along the ground, beckendorf helped Leo up who was still dazed from the blow and ran over to the shiny metal object before grinning like a madman, beckendorf gazed at his dad sending him a wink telling he got the message clear, the god hand lit up and he sent bundles after bundles of fire at the giant to distract him as his sons put the plan to work

"Leo do you know what this is" beckendorf asked shaking the slightly loopy Leo

"um a shiny soccer ball made out of metal, I suggest you don't kick it" beckendorf rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidness

"no watch" beckendorf said as he pressed a hidden button "me and dad had made this ages ago, it was to freeze someone in place for a while if they stepped on it, see" he said as the ball of shiny metal transformed into a rectangular piece of metal which glowed red in the middle

"then what are we waiting for beck lets go" Leo said as if everything was fine and dandy, beckendorf huffed before running behind the giant placing the device on the ground and activating it and giving his dad a thumbs up, Hephaestus nodded and placed his hands together in a closed clap, his body began to glow as he expanded his hands growing a ball of fire and smashing it into the chest plate of the giant, mimas stumbled backwards foot after foot as his right heel landed on the platform freezing him as Hephaestus ran and lunged tackling him to the ground and landed with a thud, the god placed a hand on the giants chest as it started melting away from the heat of the fire, the time lock released and mimas was terrible confused but before he could take action the burst into a shower of dirt leaving nothing behind

the blacksmiths grinned at each other before they waved their father of and he left in a flash of flames

as the battle went on the winning's where in Olympus' favor Hermes was pinned by Hippolytus near death when the shiny metal point of black bitter stuck out the front of the giants throat and Hermes finished him off by shoving the tip of his caduceus through his skull father and son high fived before Hermes traveled back to Olympus

Ares and frank fought side by side until pelorus' swords sliced towards hazel she watched as her lived flashed before her eyes, Hazel closed her eyes tight waiting for death she screamed when she felt something burning through her pocket, she opened her eyes wasting no time and pulled out a small charred stick on fire and dropped on the ground as it began to burn

she turned her head looking for frank when she found a blood covered body a few meters shy from her lifeless and pale, the stick that was on fire was frank's life stick, he had given his life to save hazels, she sat by his dead body as tears flooded down her cheeks, she raised her hand and using her fingers slowly closed his eyelids, by now she was full out bawling crying and holding onto franks chest when the roman form of Hades appeared in front of her, he placed a cold hand on hazels shoulder, hazel looked up at her father Pluto and nodded with a snap of his fingers franks was wrapped in a red shroud with a golden Chinese dragon and the symbols of Ares and Poseidon on it, out of the corner of his eyes Pluto watched his nephew lose control and he stepped in front of hazel protecting her

Ares from afar watched the scene as his son died, his eye caught aflame as two six meter long spears appeared in his hands, he circled the giant spinning the spears in his hand, and his form began to change from Ares to mars

"you killed my son you son of a bitch"

Pelorus simply shrugged "Ooops"

this crossed the line as Ares started to tremble with rage and released with true form spinning his spears faster in hand causing winds to whip around and in one swift movement he spun and threw both spears at once into the shoulders of the giant, Pelorus flew through the air spears had gone through and through in his shoulders, he landed on his back push the spears back out as he lay their winded

the giant watched as a very angry god marched towards him swords in hand, Ares bent down to the giant's ear

"this is for my son Frank Zhang you bastard" Mars hissed as he pushed the tip of the swords through the giant's heart as his life faded away and he disappeared

Mars released himself from his true form before flashing away for some private time to grieve

PERCY POV

I watched as Hazels life was torn apart, she had lost frank when he had saved her life, now she lay crying in the arms of my uncle as he insisted taken his body back to camp, I ran over to hazel turning her around from franks body and enveloping her in a hug, she held onto me tight letting all the tears fall, when she finally stopped crying I nodded to uncle letting him know now was a good time to leave, he nodded with a sad expression before vanishing away in the shadows with frank, I looked up at hazel and wiped the last tears away and gave her another hug

"thank you Percy" she whispered into my shoulder

"its okay haze, everything is going to be-"

I pulled out of the hug and my eyes averted to the side of the field where Artemis fought on defense as gration slashed at her attack after another, gration feinted an attack to artemis' right but fell to the floor sweeping her legs out from under her, she hit the ground hard and struggled getting up, picking up his earthen bow he attached two arrows and fired towards piper who dodged one only to get impaled by the other in the shoulder she stumbled before crashing to the ground

"PIPER!"

I spun around when I heard Jason call out pipers name in warning his sword at his side and one hand reaching out to warn her

Jason had left himself undefended, Jupiter lay dazed on the ground from a hard blow to the side of the head, before I could react I watched my fellow predators life come to an end as an electrified spear was plunged into his chest, I fell to my knees as many of my friends lives came to their ends, Jupiter was fuming, porphyrin to obsessed with killing the son of Jupiter was distracted when ten of the largest lightning bolts ever created struck the giant in the chest frying him and sending him sprawling across the ground, I watched as Jupiter stood from his kneel and his bolt materialized in his hand without warning he charged at the giant, he held the bolt above his head and rammed it through the air in a downwards arc ending in porphyrins chest, the giants body shook as millions of volts of electricity passed through him before he exploded into earth

I took deep breaths in and out trying to process what had just happened, I sat on the ground and just as I was going to explode in anger a blood curling scream sounded from behind me

I stood and saw as gration raised his bow and brought it down on Zoë smacking her face snapping her neck back as she was knocked unconscious, I heard the same scream once again and turn to where gration towered over an earthen bound Artemis laying on the ground as he slowly caressed her cheek, she screamed again as he gave her a backhand to the face

"you would be a great war prize" gration said while squeezing her cheeks

something snapped inside me when he touched her, I ran in a blur as he started to touch her, she squirmed around trying to get free from her binds but they had an iron grip around her wrists and feet, when I was five meters from him I uncapped riptide now sword form in my hands and tackled the giant to the ground, we tumbled until we started to slow down, I flipped him onto his back and slashed multiple times across his face before it was a bloody mess, angered I was throne of his chest and sent crashing to the ground

I gathered myself before standing up just as he had

"What do you want puny demigod" he spat

"Isn't it obvious, I want to kill you, huh old people" I said cheekily, he fumed

"don't you realize you are the last of your siblings standing" I told

"They will reform soon enough" he said very confidently, I shook my head and heard the familiar sound of my sword on fire, he paled when he saw the black flames lick the tips of my sword '_he didn't know if they were all killed by this sword_'

"when- where did you get that" gration asked in a feared tone

"oh this little guy" I fake pondered holding up my sword "I got it from a friend" I was starting to get bored so I unexpectedly charged at the giant catching him off guard

The tip of my sword just grazed the open skin on his shoulders and that section of flesh started to burn, he screamed, I ran around him in circles making him turn with me as he held his burning shoulder, I started weaving in between his legs as he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground

"See now that wasn't hard at all" I said before climbing on his chest up to his neck and slicing his throat open, at first the blood came out a orange gold before it started to turn pitch black as he faded

I turned around walking back towards lady Artemis before cutting of her restrains and helping her up, she looked at me in awe before eleven bright flashes surrounded us, all the Olympians and the remaining of the seven plus Nico stood around us with a passed out Zoe. Luke, Bianca and Beckendorf stood by their parents with tears in their eyes from someone they had lost, I looked down as well in honor of the ones we lost, everyone was silent before the ground started rumbling, and everyone looked at Poseidon who just shrugged not knowing what was going on

"PERSEUS JACKSON"

"YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS HAVE KILLED THE LAST OF MY CHILDREN YOU WILL PAY" the words of Gaea shook the field before a large women rose from the ground, she was well over eighty feet in height, I had to block the sun while looking up to see her face, she had a green brown mix of eyes and long light brown hair that flowed down her back

behind me I could see Leo whispering something in his father's ear before Hephaestus snapped his fingers as the Athena Parthenos appeared at full height just under sixty feet, the white marble shone under the sun

I looked at Leo "what the hell is that supposed to do?" I asked getting out my sword, he shrugged

"I don't know, it just has something with saving the world" he replied, I saw a body pushing it way through the crowed

"Percy you go distract her while we figure it out" I nodded as I couldn't think of anything else, I walked anxious towards her, the primordial shrank to mortal size making the fight a bit fairer

"Perseus Jackson, I have heard many stories about you, let's find out if there true, shall we" she didn't wait for a response as she attacked pushing my on defense straight away, I mostly dodged and blocked not letting her hand a single blow

as I became slower she got faster and faster like if she was holding back on me before, behind me I heard loud plea's of people telling the other that 'there is another way' or please don't do it' all I could do is listen in on the talk as Gaea's strikes became slower as she tired, I had not landed a single blow on her rather had she on me but I was still on defense blocking as a sword met with a clash and sparks flew

I could see the flashes of light behind me before a pain yelled was heard and Gaea froze in her tracks, I watched as her eyes glazed over and she has stopped attacking me, I tipped my head to the side and saw a statue with its hands by its side and a stream of white plasma leave its body from its chest shooting straight at mother earth in the back, My jaw dropped further and further as Gaea's body was pulled towards the statue, the stream of plasma got brighter as the primordial got close to the Athena Parthenos, the light shone pure white causing everyone including the gods to look away, it burnt my skin slightly being so close to it, when the light disappeared I turned back and saw a mortal sized Athena Parthenos, but it wasn't much of Athena, it was like medusa had rockified the primordial earth goddess and she was now frozen in that rock form

Exhausted from the fight I fell to the ground staring at the now evening sky as the sun began to set, I felt my eyelids getting heavy as I blinked trying to stay awake but unconsciousness took me over

LINE BREAK

OLYMPUS

the twelve Olympians all sat in their thrones were as one was attending to an unconscious seventeen year old boy with jet black hair and see green eyes who lay in the middle of the throne room

The boy began to stir and was warmly welcomed back

"Hey cuz, looks like you're up" Apollo greeted, Percy sat up not knowing where he was or why it was so bright, he squinted and rubbed his eyes

"where am I" Percy asked

"Hey did you know you drool when you sleep" Apollo said completely ignoring his question, giggles and chuckles of hundreds sounded through the throne room at Percy's habits

"Apollo is that you? where the hell am I and can you please kill the lights, it like we're living in a light bulb" Apollo snickered

"um Percy we're on Olympus" Apollo whispered in his ear, Percy shot up like a bolt straightening his clothes and bowing deeply, this started rounds of laughter from people present in the throne room

"what's so funny?, and can you please do something about the lights" Percy snapped getting a little annoyed, the light dimmed revealing Percy bowing towards a wall as the gods and demigods stood a hundred and eighty degrees in the opposite direction, red faced he slowly turned around hoping nobody noticed, once again he was wrong he turned to face a room full of people trying their best to hold in their laughter, slowly he started walking towards his father's throne before taking a seat at the foot and smiling up at his dad who in return just shook his head at his son's antics before turning and looking at Zeus who addressed the council. Percy stared at the ground while trying to live through Zeus' speech when he slowly started to remember parts of what had happened before he had passed out, curious and sad he shot up from where he sat on the ground and rudely interrupted Zeus' speech

"What happened? where's piper?, is she okay? where's Jason? what happened to Gaea?, why did she look like one of medusa's statues?" Percy sputtered out; Zeus glared at him for interrupting while the other Olympians shot him grateful looks

in order he was answered

"we won the war, Piper is alive and she's okay, Jason's grace is dead, Gaea is also dead, she is trapped inside the Athena Parthenos and is bound to it forever" Lady Artemis replied in a stone cold voice, Percy bowed his head slightly in thanks but she just gazed off into the distance

"how what happened" Percy asked fearing the truth at his word the room dimmed and all heads went down in honor

"When you started your fight with Gaea, Luke had tried to figure out what the use for the Athena Parthenos was, nobody knew the answer not even myself, he searched the body and came across nothing until he saw the Greek letters on the hems of the dress, they read:"

"_The statue's curse one shall receive to save the life of whom he chooses to relive, great power the statue will draw and release it shall be raw, when the statue completes' the power is back at the seat and there will be no one left to defeat"_

"When he read them he knew what he had to do" Athena said sadly "he sacrificed his life and released the power in the statue which was my power taken from me and trapped in the Athena Parthenos many years ago when I was disowned by Rome, back then my roman aspect was as not strong as my Greek aspect in those times I was the Olympian with the most power but then it was taken and put inside a statue of me, when Luke released the power it was returned to me, to my seat of power, then when the statue located the next most powerful being, it trapped Gaea inside of it locking her inside" Athena explained as she glowed brighter than usual. I nodded glumly because all I heard that Luke was dead again, slumping and dragging my feet I went and sat back at the foot of my dad's throne

the prize giving ceremony went by in a blur as I thought of all the people who had died, half the campers from each camp had fought and died heroes, only roughly a little over a hundred campers remained in each camp, frank is dead, Jason is dead, so many people were injured, so many families lost their kids…

Zoe, beckendorf, Bianca and Silena were offered immortality and they all accepted happily

Hazel, Nico, Piper and Leo were offered godhood, Nico accepted becoming the minor god of riches, ghosts, rebirth and shadows, as well did piper who became the minor goddess of beauty, lust, desire and love.

Hazel didn't want godhood, she only wanted her boyfriend to go to Elysium and her wish was granted

Leo did not accept either but asked for two golden apples of immortality if he ever chooses his mind, which the gods thought was fair enough and was granted

"PERCY JACKSON" Poseidon bellowed, my head shot straight up as I bowed to my uncle Zeus before kneeling in front of my father

"rise my son" he requested as a quickly got to my feet

"Percy we offer you the gift of godhood once again do you accept" without hesitation I nodded no

Zeus started at Percy like he was an idiot "Are you a fool boy, we have offered you this generous gift before and now you are still denying" Percy facial expression didn't change as a pained masked was plastered on

"no offence uncle, but I don't want to be a god, I don't want to live forever and watch my family and friends around me die, I can't take it anymore all I want is a gift do you accept my offer"

"well what is it" Zeus asked slightly angered of, Percy sighed before starting

"I want you to let all gods to be allowed to visit their children whenever they want as long as they complete their godly duties, also I want to have an easier way to travel from both camp half blood to Jupiter and vice-versa, I want to have apartments around the country set up for demigods who are traveling on quests and need a place to stay and lastly I want my uncle and aunts throne returned to them as well as Lady Hecate's she is a very powerful goddess but you neglect her like she is not family, you turned on her when she needed someone, that is my wish" Percy finished letting no emotions show in his voice

the Olympians showed many emotions, some were confused others happy

"The sea spawn is right, we have been neglecting our family for too long, I think all of Perseus' request's are very reasonable showing what he has done for us, I agree to his terms" Lady Athena said smiling, Percy gave a nod in return, Poseidon looked at his son smiling before agreeing as well, one by one all of the Olympians agreed until there was only one to decide, Percy watched Zeus as he pondered about the thought, he glanced a Percy before snapping his fingers making a tall goddess who looked around twenty five with thick dark brown hair and green eyes appear before the council, Zeus and Lady Hecate held a silent conversation before Hecate turned on her heel ran and crushed Percy in a hug

Percy awkwardly hugged her back "If you ever need anything Perseus just call okay" Percy gave a slight smile and nodded before three thrones rose from the ground, the first with a dark green tint mixed with black and silver and two flaming torches resting on either side of the arms

Lady Hestia walked up to Percy giving him a warm hug and a kiss on his cheek "Thank you Percy I am forever grateful and thank you for not revealing the identity of my children" he shook his head side to side "No Milady this was well overdue" Hestia smiled before walking over to a warm red throne that pulsed energy as flames licked the outer sides of the throne and a image of the hearth was carved out on either side of the throne

Hades then walked up to Percy, Percy stuck his hand out to shake but Hades slapped it away before giving him a brief hug and a nod of thanks "You are welcome to come into my domain when you wish to Perseus, it is the least I could do"

"Thank you Uncle" Hades walked to his new throne before checking it out and shaking his head, he waved his hand over the foot of his throne before it turned pitch black with bones and skulls decorating the sides and puffs of black shadows rose from the ground around the throne, Hades grinned before jumping into his throne like a child with a new toy on Christmas earning eye rolls from his younger siblings and son

"Well if that is all" Zeus bellowed "We should celebrate should we not, but not today as it is already far too late and we are all tired, tomorrow at six we shall have a party to celebrate our victory and after begin the shroud burning ceremony to commemorate the ones we lost" he ended sadly council dismissed, many Gods flashed out but a few remained transporting campers back to camp half-blood to stay for the time being

"Perseus" Percy turned when his name was called and was shot in the chest with godly energy, his muscles burned as he tried to stand up

"What the hell" Percy complained struggling to stand

"I have given you my blessing Perseus, who now have the power of the forge, fire and blacksmiths" Lord Hephaestus said

"It is a gift of giving my son back to me, I missed him very much and now I have you to thank for giving me another chance with him"

"Thank you my lord" Percy bowed gratefully, Hephaestus nodded and flashed out

Percy sighed standing in the middle of the empty throne room before deciding to go visit his mother in the city; he began walking through the city of Olympus admiring its beauty when a cold slender hand calmly touched his shoulder

"Perseus" said a woman's voice "Yes Lady Artemis" Percy replied turning around too a teary eyed seventeen year old goddess

"I would just like to thank you for saving me before" Percy simply waved it off

"Are you ok Milady" He asked taking a step closer, Artemis looked him in the eye as she wiped the tears that were threatening to fall

"I'm fine, I have to go bye Perseus" she said in a hurry before flashing away

PERCY POV

Lady Artemis was on the verge of tears when I asked if she was ok, and without warning she flashed away I didn't even have enough time to look away before she revealed her true form, not that it affected me

'With my blessing you can look at all gods true form without harm, be safe Perseus' the voice ended and I replied with a silent thank you before taking the elevator down into New York city

I admired the city as I walked, the night sky was dull but still beautiful as always, not a lot of things had changed since I had left, I strolled past the streets heading through central park where my mum had moved in with Paul in a new fault when they got engaged, I was happy for them, I was happy that my mum had moved on and that she was enjoying her new life

I walked into the building and was suddenly felt a strange presence, I shrugged it off with me just being paranoid and walked down the halls till I reached level eighteen apartment nine, as I paced door I read the number going higher two, four, six and made my way down the corridor, the presence of a powerful being was near as I got closer to my mom's apartment

I pulled out riptide as I stood in front of apartment nine, the door was of its hedges and small piles of dirt were scattered around, using my foot I slowly opened the door sword in hand and cursed as it creaked, the room was dark and no light came in from the windows, stunted I walked into the apartment making as less noise as I could and used the gleam of my sword to find the light switch, one hand on my sword and the other on the wall I traced along finding the switch and flicking it on

I felt my sword clatter to the ground as I fell on my knees, the apartment was a mess, lamps and tables were smashed, the couches were torn apart and pink baby products were tossed and thrown around the place, in the middle of the living room two large piles of dirt lay as fingers and toes sprouted from the sides

I felt two presences behind me but didn't bother to turn around as nothing mattered anymore

"We are so sorry Perseus"

**A|N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter sorry for any mistakes and sorry for not updating faster**

**Does anybody follow the Americas cup?**

**GO NEW ZEALAND!**


	8. PELLUCID MINDS

Chapter 8

Pellucid minds

Six years later

A Goddess hunted her targets as they strolled through the trees deep in the woods of Boise national park, Idaho. The moon Goddess ran past the mountainous landscape in a blur as her targets searched for their prey as well. The goddess agilely raced up a tree high enough to spot the three graeae from the clearing, the three old gray haired woman stood in a line passing the single eyeball between each other to get a look of their surrounding, the hunt goddess jumped from tree to tree without a sound before landing softly on the coldly dirt pulling her bow from her back and notching a single silver arrow

She pulled back on the string and held her position waiting till the right moment came, the graeae stepped into the line of fire and the Goddess released her hold sending her arrow flying before it was caught in mid air by a male who appeared in front of her from the shadows hood covering his face, he was 6'2 and looked like he had just woken up

The Goddess peered around the male to see the three old women surrounded in a circle of black fire before they vanished into dust

Furious the Goddess aimed her bow at the man sending a volley of arrows one after another which surprisingly he all caught even at her fastest speeds. The Goddess stopped firing and panted

"YOU STUPID BOY!" she yelled unsheathing her hunting knife and holding at his throat, the man walking backwards until he was pinned between a tree and the goddesses' knife

"Do you know how long I have been hunting those vile creatures all for you to come along and scare them away?"

"Where did you take them?" she demanded pushing the knife deeper breaking the surface of his skin and drawing blood, even at knife point she could see the man smiling under his hood

Angered she stamped his foot and walked back firing an additional two arrows to his legs, the arrows traveled through the man's leg as if he was made from shadows and lodged themselves into the tree behind

Still smiling he solidified and answered "Don't worry your mission is complete, I transported the three Graeae strait to Tartarus"

"Why are you here?" she questioned, the man sighed

"I am here because there is a small army but powerful monsters are nearby and this was a trap, I don't want a pretty Goddess like you getting caught again now would I" he said smile on his face

"Who are you" she demanded raising her bow to his face

"It has been a long time Lady Artemis" her eyes widened and she released the arrow towards his face and in one swift movement he caught the arrow with two fingers millimeters from him, spun and sent the arrow fly into the mouth of a hellhound a hundred yards away, he dusted his jacket and turned back to the stunned Goddess

"I am going now I suggest you do as well" he snapped his fingers and a small ring of purple fire appeared next to him, the man stepped into the fire circle before vanishing

"Who are you" Artemis whispered to herself before flashing back to her hunter's camp

LINE BREAK

Six years. Six years since the war had ended. Six years since a single camper had died. Six years since anybody had scene Percy Jackson. Six years since the lost hero had been heard of.

The day of the shroud burning many had been saddened of why the hero had never shown up.

When nobody had seen him in a year the seas began to stir and get restless.

By the fourth year Hades had been assuring the council that Percy was not dead, he got nagged everyday by the questions until her swore an unbreakable oath on the Styx saying he is still alive.

Two years have passed since Hades made his oath, nobody had spoken about the lost hero and anybody who dared to would face the wrath of Poseidon and any other Gods that held a space in their hearts for the young savior

The disappearance of Perseus Jackson had changed many things. Poseidon never argued with his brothers anymore, in fact he never spoke at all during council meetings. Lady Athena had not had any children in the last six years. Whereas Zeus had sired three more children. Artemis is at her coldest, her hunt had not had a successful mission in years all her targets would disappear before she could strike, after the war she only had ten huntresses remaining from the original twenty one and in the years had only recruited two, there were also Zoe and Bianca. Lady Hecate at times would be saddened, but at others would be very happy and Lady Hestia never showed any emotion, she wore a plain mask when anyone was around.

LINE BREAK

Sparks flew at swords clash, two opponents fought in a small dark arena lit by torches of black fire

The two men around the age of twenty three battled dual wielding, one with a lean figure and two swords the other with a bulky figure with sword and spear, the two swords clamped around the spear and ripped it from his opponent's hands as it clattered to the floor, the bulky figure summon another sword and the two engaged in fight again, cuts, gabs, slashes and dodges were made before the lean figure had his opponent pinned to the ground and his swords at said opponent's throat

"Okay fine you win Percy" mumbled the one pinned, Percy stood and held out his hand and his opponent took it gratefully

"I'm sorry what was that T" Percy said a smug lopsided grin on his

"I said you win okay, now leave me alone" T grumbled, Percy chuckled and shrugged his shoulders

"Oh is wittle Tartarus getting angry because he lost" Percy taunted, a throwing knife materialized in Tartarus' hand as he lobbed at Percy's head without a second thought

Percy ducked as the knife embedded itself hilt deep in the pole behind him, the two friends glared at each other before breaking into a fit of laughter's

Once their shenanigans were over the two stood up at put on serious faces, "We should head back now, it's getting late and your sister's here" Tartarus said

"You're right and I'm hungry" replied Percy, Tartarus placed his hand on his shoulder and transported them to his palace in the abyss

When they appeared they were in a dining room, the room looked really doomy and gloomy but it had style, the walls were painted black and red and in the center of the room a thick black carpet with a piano black three meter long table laid, an eight bulbed chandelier hung above the ceiling with small blood red lamp shades over each bulb

A woman laid dinner on the table, Percy smiled and spread his arms for a hug "Sis how's it going" Percy pulled his sister into a hug, it was not his real sister but an adopted one

"Ewe Perce you're all sweaty and you smell, get away from me" the girl pushed her brother away from herself and sat at the table, Percy chuckled also taking a seat

"So how's your day been Kate" Percy said smiling while piling a mountain of food on his plate, she just shook her head stifling a laugh at Percy's eating habits

"It was good just like normal" Kate replied, Percy nodded and all three started digging into their meals, they sat in a comfortable silence finishing off their food while Percy went to grab desert, he placed three plates with tiramisu on the table which he had made himself, Tartarus and Kate smiled as the always relished Percy's cooking

Kate dropped her spoon into the desert taking a tasting bite and grinned attacking the rest of the plate and the two followed

"Anything new Perce, anyone knew" Kate interrogated raising her eyebrows, Percy's cheeks tinted a slight pink and he looked down "No" he replied taking another bite, Kate dropped the topic and moved onto another

"Percy anything new on your search" the room darkened at the sound of the delicate topic, Percy looked down in shame and shook his head in a no, and Kate sighed

"Perce, people miss you, your dad misses you so do your friends" Percy stood up angered knowing where the topics was going

"NO!, you know exactly what happened and I'm not giving up until I find her, I will never give up, no one is going to make me, I will find my sister no matter what you or anyone says" Percy grabbed the plate smashing it against the wall and vanished in a flash of flames, Kate sighed and slumped in her chair guilty

"How long is this going to go on" Kate asked Tartarus, he too sighed

"Hecate, I know you mean well but he had everyone and everything taking away from him that night, the guilt still hangs on his shoulders that they died because of him, his sister is still somewhere out there, let him look for her" she sighed and nodded, tears welled in Hecate's eyes as she remembered the night her brothers heart was ripped out of his chest and torn to millions of pieces, I didn't happen when his love turned on him, It didn't happen when he was in Tartarus, it didn't happen when his friends died on the battlefield and it didn't happen when his parents died either, it happened when his only remaining family, his mortal half sister, the newborn child of Sally and Paul's, life was ruined when they took her away as revenge against Percy and he never saw her again and he couldn't do anything about it, for the last six years Percy has searched every inch of the country but never found his little sister.

"Percy Jackson is broken and lost and he needs someone to find him, he needs a reason to live, he needs someone to live for, just like he told us six years ago, life's not worth living unless he has something to live for"

LINE BREAK

PERCY POV

I stormed out onto the streets of New York, people gave me looks as I walked past, I looked down at the ground and kept on walking ignoring them, I was heading to my mom's house, my new mum, she was always there when I needed her and whatever she said always made sense, she could always calm me down.

I was half a mile from my destination when my demigod senses started to act up, I heard a bout of cruel laughs and then a scared scream, I bolted down the street trying to located where the noises were coming from, I ran past many alleyways until I found one with a dead end and three Cyclopes closing in on a girl who was trapped, without wasting any more time I summoned my bow, pitch black with the same colored arrows, I quickly fired an arrow and the girl screamed when the arrow came out through the front of its head and collapsed by its feet, the other two Cyclops's turn around in rage

"You have killed our brother, you will pay demigod" both Cyclopes raised their clubs and started running and charging at me, I had no time for a fight as my scent was already attracting other monsters, I shot two more arrows at them and they exploded into a golden dust, I thought about my arrow disappearing and it did so, I looked around quickly to make sure we were safe and carefully made my way towards the small girl in the corner, she had blonde hair and looked around seven, she cowered as I got closer, her head laid between her knees and I could hear her mumbling something

"It's ok, I promise I am not here to hurt you" I said in the gentlest tone I could, she turned her head up to look me in the eye, she had bright green eyes, then a few seconds later they changed to a blue, she stared at me eye to eye until she smiled, I had a confused look on my face because I was, she started to stand and walk over to me, her body was covered in bruises and cuts, she looked like she had not eaten in days and wore shorts and a black tank top. She stopped in front of me and gave me a hug, I just stood there and patted her back, she pulled away and I knelt down so I was the same height

"What's your name" I asked

"My name is Isobel" she said shy, I nodded

"How come you trusted me so quickly, oh and my name is-" I started

"Percy Jackson, and I read your emotions and you were truly helping me" I raised my eyebrow shocked, she did have a powerful aura

"Well then how did you know my name?"

"I told her, she's my daughter" I turned around and saw Isobel run into the man's arm's for a hug, when she pulled back all her cuts and bruises were healed

"Are- are you really my dad" she asked he nodded, I rose and bowed to the Primordial God of Love, I had met him last year when he came for over for dinner at my patrons palace

"Please don't bow to me Perseus I don't enjoy it" he smiled down on me and I rose, he whispered something in his daughter ear and she smiled, she had new clothes on and food in her hands, she started gulping the food down as me and Eros conversed

"I don't like being called Perseus just Percy is fine" he nodded again

"Percy I want you to do me a favor, I would like if you could take of her for a while just until I could find a suitable place for her to stay, she is a demi Primordial and is very powerful one" he stared at me waiting for an answer, I looked between the girl and her father before nodding

"Okay, I can do that, I will be happy to" Eros' smile widened and Isobel looked up from her food and smiled warmly

"Thank you Percy I am in your debt, please be careful she had a… very difficult past" he ended in a hushed whisper I felt my anger grow thinking about where she had been and what had happened to her all the years

Before I could ask what was happening, Eros placed a hand on my shoulder and another on Isobel and I could feel myself lose consciousness

LINE BREAK

I woke the next morning with a terrible throbbing in my head and something tickling my torso, I poked one eye open and found myself in my mum's living room sleeping on the couch with a little blonde haired girl drawing on a piece of paper the rested on my stomach, I smiled

My gaze directed to the other side of the room where woman in her mid thirties stood sipping a coffee pencil behind her ear, she had gray eyes and long black hair and smiled when I saw her

I slowly got up not wanting to ruin her drawing but the second I moved her head popped up

"Percy!" she grinned ecstatic, she moved the paper and gave me a hug and I hugged back, she jumped of me and my mum came over as well, I stood and pulled her into a hug

"Hey mum, how did I get here again" I asked rubbing my hair sheepishly, she rolled her eyes

"You were teleported to my door and Isobel knocked and help get you in" she responded smiling at Isobel, I smiled as well and sunk into the couch, instead of sitting in the spot beside me Isobel plopped herself on my lap and started to show me what she drew, not that I minded

"Look Percy I drew a picture of you" she pointed at the piece of paper in her hand and started bobbing up and down on my knee, I grabbed the piece of paper and gasped

It was beautiful, she had drawn a very detailed portrait of my face when I was sleeping, every stroke looked like it was painted by an experience artist and she got every facial expression correct right down to the little bit of drool coming out of my mouth but something was different, I looked at her shocked

"How did you learn to draw like this" I asked amazed, my mum walked over and Isobel handed her the paper

"Do you like my drawing Lady Athena" Isobel asked, my mum took the paper and was amazed, she smiled at Isobel

"But don't you think something is different" I asked, both grinned, my mum snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared, I stood in an instance looking in the mirror, moving my hands all over my face, I had been told by many woman that I was hot and all, but know I must say so myself, I was smoking, I turned back to the girls

"My daddy says he made you look prettier because you saved me" Isobel said a cheeky grin on her face, Percy shrugged his shoulders and smiled

"Yes my little boy does look handsome" my mum said pinching both my cheeks, I groaned

"Mum I'm not a little boy" I whined, she rolled her eyes and bopped Isobel on her nose and she giggled, I turned back to Isobel

"So Izzie" I started

"Izzie?" she questioned, scrunching her eyebrows

"Ya it's short for Isobel" she smiled "okay then Perce" I gave lopsided grin

"What do you want to do today" she frowned and rubbed her chin in thought before giving a huge smile

"I want to go on an adventure!" she yelled jumping of the couch and onto my back, I agreed and carried her to the kitchen where mom had finished making breakfast and it smelt good, there were two plates set out on the island kitchen top, the plates were stacked with pancakes and drowned in syrup just the way I liked, I placed Izzie on her seat and sat on mine attacking my food, in ten seconds I had finished half the plate and looked up finding two pairs of eyes staring at me incredulously eyebrows raised

"Whatimsohungry!" mum rolled her eyes and smiled; Izzie shook her head and began to eat her food in a civilized manner

LINE BREAK

That day I had taken Izzie to Disneyland in California, we spent the day on rides and eating junk food, towards the end she was sad because she wasn't tall enough to go on the big rollercoaster that apparently 'looks really cool', I swear that girl was fearless, I wanted to throw up just looking at it, I compromised by buying her a HUGE teddy bear bigger than her that in the end I had to carry

I was carrying Izzie on one shoulder and the bear on the other, we arrived home past midnight to a very grumpy and sleep deprived wisdom goddess, I was hoping that I could sneak in and put Isobel to bed but the second I walked in the lights magically turned on, slowly I turned on my heel to find my mother Athena standing across the hallway, arms crossed over chest and right foot taping in beat. I laughed nervously and started my oh so great explanation

"Ha ha very funny story, ok, this is how it goes-"

"Perseus Jackson do you have any idea what time it is" she snapped in a harsh whisper, I cringed at the use of my name

"Um… sleep time, you're right mum, just like always, goodnight love you" I tried to get away

"STOP" I did "TURN" she instructed and I followed bumping the bear into the wall "STAY" her final command, wow she could be seriously scary

"Why am I in trouble, I'm twenty three years old" I whined, she pointed towards Izzie and I looked down in shame

"She is seven Percy" she said sighing and pulling us all into Izzie's temporary room, laying her down and tucking her in with her new bear, we both walked out and she closed the door behind us

She pulled me into a hug "Percy go to bed and well will talk about your punishment in the morning" I sighed and walked back to my room, I opened the door and striped down to my boxers before crashing into my bed, I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

LINE BREAK

"Percy wake up! Percy wake up!, Percy wake up!, .UP!" I cracked my eye open and found a little blonde haired girl lying down next to me, staring at me with big light brown eyes and poking her finger at my cheek with every word she spoke

"Arggg leave me alone Izz, I'm tired" I mumbled into my pillow, she giggled

"Did you know you drool in your sleep, a lot" I groaned in friendly annoyance, she chuckled at my humiliation

"Well you wouldn't be if you had gotten home early" mum walked in and harshly open the curtain, I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I played along

"No the light, its burns" I acted holding my hands in front of my face and fall of my bed, sheets wrapped around me, they chuckled and I smiled jumping up

"Percy get changed, I have to attended my godly duties and will be home late because I have been sloppy the last few days, you two can go out to get breakfast or you can make some , just don't make a mess" I glanced at Izzie and we read each other's minds

"Yes ma'am" we saluted standing straight, Athena shook her head and laughed "At ease soldiers" she responded closing the door and flashing away, I turned to Izzie

"Go get changed, we will go out for breakfast" she nodded and slipped out of my room, I went into my closet before pulling out some clothes and chucking them on, I grabbed my wallet and my trusty pen sword and headed to the front door, the seven year old stood there waiting running her fingers along the lock

"Let's go" I said grabbing some keys and pulling the door open, she stepped out first

"Okay big bro" she skipped down the hall like nothing had happened, I was shocked, I always wanted a sibling, in fact I had one out there, somewhere, but it wouldn't hurt to have more family, I smiled running behind her

"Hey, wait up little Sis"

We had breakfast at a local diner and then strolled through central park

Now we walked through the more empty streets of Manhattan, Izzie sat on my shoulders her hands on my hair

"What do you want to do now" I asked her tilting my head back a little so I could see her face, she had the 'thinking' look on her face, we walked a little longer until she came to a decision

"Um Percy I would like to go get some ice cream, can we get some pwease-" she was cut off when I saw a little girl calling out for help running towards us, I stopped putting Izzie on the ground and grabbed her hand, we both ran until we stopped right in front of the little girl, she was panting hard, she had a split lip and two black eyes, cuts and scars ran all over her body and she was very malnourished, everywhere you looked you could only see skin and bone, she had tattered shorts and a barely hanging on shirt, she looked around the same age as Izzie which made me mad, she placed an arm on my shoulder to keep steady and gasped for air, anger boiled inside me, who could do this to such a little girl, my eyes caught fire and Isobel stepped back scared, the little girl opened her mouth to speak

"Please help me, monsters"

**A|N: Well that might not be one of my best chapter's but I hope everyone still enjoyed**

**What can I say; writer's block is a bitch **

**Go New Zealand; we have to win the America's cup**

**PLEASE R&R : ) **


	9. WALKING OUT THE DOOR

Chapter 9

Walking out the door

We walked through the more empty streets of Manhattan; Izzie sat on my shoulders her hands on my hair

"What do you want to do now" I asked her tilting my head back a little so I could see her face, she had the 'thinking' look on her face, we walked a little longer until she came to a decision

"Um Percy I would like to go get some ice cream, can we get some pwease-" she was cut off when I saw a little girl calling out for help running towards us.

I stopped putting Izzie on the ground and grabbed her hand, we both ran until we stood right in front of the little girl, she was panting hard, she had a split lip and two black eyes, cuts and scars ran all over her body and she was very malnourished, fresh blood oozed out of new wounds, everywhere you looked you could only see skin and bone, she had tattered shorts and a barely hanging on shirt, she looked around the same age as Izzie which made me mad.

She placed an arm on my shoulder to keep steady and gasped for air, anger boiled inside me, who could do this to such a little girl, my eyes caught fire and Isobel stepped back scared, the little girl opened her mouth to speak

"Please help me, monsters"

And with that last sentence the frail little girl collapsed into my hands and passed out, my body began to heat in anger, Izzie hid pressed up against a wall with fear in her eyes, I looked at her and calmed instantly feeling bad that I was the one to scare her when I lost my temper

I was opening my mouth to apologize, I could hear a small group of monsters in the distance, I stared into the horizon and watched as a group of soaking wet empousa and hellhounds marched towards us.

I told Izzie to hide behind the curve in the wall setting the girl beside her.

I ran back to the street where the monsters had started tearing up anything in their sight, who knew what the mortals were seeing, I circled around the group of hellhounds uncapping my soul reaping sword and plunging it into the neck of the smallest one, with three to go I had to move fast, all three hellhound surrounded me and I turned in circles waiting for the first attack, when it never came I summoned my throwing knifes and a swift moved launched three into its open barking mouth and it erupted into gold dust

I spun and ducked just in time as the remaining two hellhounds pounced and flew over my head, they landed with a thud leaving a small crack in the ground.

I twirled my sword in hand waiting for a fight and attacked, in less than a second I had cut three large slashes in the stomach of the hound. It howled in pain, I ran up its back giving it the final blow to the head before using it as a launch pad and jumping onto the back of the last hellhound

I rode on the hound like a bull. It jerked up and down nearly sending me flying, with one hand I held onto its pelt with some of its fat and with the other sliced its throat open sending the soul straight to the void never to return.

When the monster burst into dust I fell from where I rode it and landed on the ground. Hard.

Dazed I slowly got up and stood looking around my surroundings, from behind me I heard a frightened squeak, I turned and darted now with bow in hand and arrow ready to fire towards the ally bend where I had left the two girls.

I walked quietly down the path and a bead of sweat ran down my face from my forehead, In the direction I was heading I could hear the harsh whispers of monsters conversing, I stopped and concentrated on my arrow setting it ablaze in a purple flame, as I paced quietly my feet kicked up the gravel beneath me making a soft crunching noise, I turned the corner letting only my head out to peer the surrounding and in the corner I saw two figures towering over a little girl and the same aged one but r unconscious

The figures wore brazen slippers and beard flaming hair. They had one leg that looked like a donkeys and the other made from celestial bronze. I knew from my days that these were the children of my Olympian sisters and if harmed as my sister had said 'I will turn you into a mouse for a day so your brain has the right size head for it' I shivered at the thought and closed my eyes, seconds later in a puff of green smoke

the goddess looked up from the ground and then gave me a big smile she was in her twenty five year old form and wore simply jeans and a shirt, she was pretty chill for Olympian, I returned her hug crushingly before pointing at her demonic children, she sighed and snapped her fingers sending the pair of empousa back to where they belonged.

I walked up to her smiling "Oh Perce I'm glad you let me take care of them but I really wanted to see you as a mouse, I could carry you everywhere and put you in my purse, maybe I still can" Hecate said mumbling the last few words, I paled and she chuckled back in return at my expression

"P- Percy" called out a desperate and scared voice from a little seven year old in the corner. Percy stopped laughing and pulled Hecate by the arm, dragging her over where he gasped at their finding

Izzie sat against the wall and the girls head was in her lap, Izzie had tears running down her face as she whispered the word 'no' over and over under her breath, Izzie hair was covering her own face as her tears slowly began to fall on one of the cuts on the cheek of the girl in her arms.

The cut on her cheek where the tear had fallen had slowly begun to heal at the touch of water.

I watched as the girl in Izzie's lap stirred, she gasped for air and rolled onto her belly slowly slithering her way to a nearby puddle, out of exhaustion the hand fell in the puddle like it was supposed to, and the water started to bubble, the girl raised her head and glared at the water, it started to travel up and down her body cleaning her cuts and marks of pain around her body, the puddle of water finished and they girl sighed panting resting her head on the dirty ground trying to regain her breath and lowering her heartbeat from its fast pace.

I looked at my sisters who were as shocked as I was as we stared at another daughter of Poseidon lying on the floor. A hand was placed on my shoulder and it gave me a gently squeeze of assurance, I gave a nod without looking back and slowly made my way over to the little girl crouching when I stood by her face, I gently flipped her over, she was awake but didn't move, I took my hand and placed two fingers on her forehead and started chanting in ancient Greek, her head snapped back with her back arched in pain and it looked like all the power from her body was draining to her face before going up my fingers, I cringed before chanting louder and faster, the drew more energy from my powers and focused on her before letting them loose

I gave one last loud chant before large pulses of energy were pumped into her body every few seconds.

Her remaining wounds began to heal starting from the tip of her head and slowly making its way down to her toes, color came back to her face and a warm feel in her hands, she began to stir and started to take in deep breaths gulping in and out, most of her wounds were healed leaving only some bad scars on her body

And with a start she jumped into sitting form looking around and panicking, her eyes were wide with fear and she started to crawl backwards using her hands until she bumped into someone, the man was tall and looked scary with his black hair and dark clothes, the sun behind him blinded the girl from seeing the man's face, the man was me, she started to get up and run away

"Andromeda, is that you" Izzie asked on the verge of tears, I looked at her and watched her facial expression change from being scared to relief that a person she once knew is alive

Kate led me them and we both crouched down so we met their eye level, I crouched next to the scared girl and she cowered running behind the legs of my Olympian adopted sister, I looked down at the ground saddened that I had scared her but also angered of why she would be so scared of me a man

I watched as Izzie and apparently Andromeda stared at each other before one eventually spoke up

"Isobel, hey I've not seen you in ages" The seven year old Andromeda said with a sad smile on her face.

I watched Hecate picked up Andromeda, she was shocked at first but then snuggled into the warmth of my sister and I did the same as her but with Izzie, Kate and Andromeda looked at each other before my sister bopped her on the nose and she smiled making me smile.

Hecate snapped her fingers and the Andromeda in her arms was changed into some new clothes, she now wore a pair black of tracksuit bottoms with green stripes down the side and a matching sea green long sleeved shirt, she looked at her clothes and sighed sadly, she wrapped Kate in a hug and smiled and Kate returned it.

The trio and I conversed with each other with Andromeda still in Kate's arms; we learnt each other names and age.

Andromeda was starting to warm up to me, but she still kept her distance. I asked how Andromeda and Izzie know each other; they were apparently run aways together when they were five. I frowned sadly that I didn't help them, I could have done something, I'm still not even sure if she is my sister.

There were three of them, there was Izzie, Andromeda and Andromeda's twin sister Halley.

"Hey Andromeda where is Halley by the way" Izzie asked innocently, she regretted it when Andy looked down at the ground as tears fell silently before she started bawling into Hecate's shoulders

Andromeda latched around Kate's neck and cried continuously, I could see Andromeda's tears dripping down her neck and beginning to soak her shirt.

Hecate raised her hand and gently stroked Andromeda's jet black curly hair, her cries became into quiet sobs as Hecate stopped the gesture and rested her hand on Andromeda's head.

Her hand glowed a warm inviting green before a white hot and then a yellow; she rushingly took her hand of Andromeda's hair and pulled her into a tight hug.

A lone tear traced down Hecate's face, she quickly wiped it away and gestured me over

I wondered what she had saw. In the past six years every since that day, I have never seen my sister cry over anything

I gently put Izzie on the ground and she grabbed my hand squeezing it tight as we walked over, Hecate held out her hand for me to grab, I did as she silently instructed and grabbed her hand

I felt a tingling sensation go through my body and thousands of images flashed through my mind in seconds

I let go of Izzie's hand and stepped back in pity guilt and sadness of Andromeda's life, my new sister's life, and tears welled in the corners of my eyes and I hastily wiped them away before the fell

"Take them, take them both and summon the council, I will expect them to be their waiting, I will arrive shortly" I said in a cold monotone voice before submerging into the shadows not letting Hecate react

"Today is the solstice" she whispered, flashing out with the two girls

ARTEMIS POV

I had sent three of my best huntress to track down the remainder of the small army of monsters we had encountered the other day.

But once again before we could do anything they had all started to disappear with no traces left behind. I have never not been able to complete a hunt and it has already happened to many times in the last few years. Ever since the disappearance of Percy Jackson.

I sighed walking out of my tent to where the hunters beside the three were all eating lunch and talking and yelling at each other from different places across the table. Their arguments got louder as I got closer, and I watched as food became airborne smacking our newest possible huntress in the face.

The girl was six. She has brown hair and light blue eyes with flecks of green in them. She is not a demigod but is a clear sighted mortal. I haven't been able to get her to say a word to us since we found her the day before yesterday; she just sits and observes everything around her. I was just hoping that she will talk soon.

I watched sadly as the new girl sighs slightly and a tear rolls down her face, she raises her hand and wipes of the hot food of her face and it lands on the ground with a sloppy plop. The girl gets up and starts to walk away before I call out to her and she turns

I walk pass the hunters table and they hushed instantly bowing their heads in shame, I give them a quick glare and bend down when I reach the girl wiping her tears away with the back of my hand before handing her a handkerchief, she looks at me for the first time and smiles gratefully before giving a respectful bow and walking bad to her tent.

I sigh again in annoyance that I had not made much progress and turn on my heel to the pin drop silent group of hunters, I stormed towards them hand at my sides, I see a few gulp nervously

"Why, Why can't you just be a little more sensitive, we need new hunters and it's no point if you're going to scare them away" they all bow their heads deeper, now leaving me feel bad

"I'm going to Olympus for the solstice meeting, Phoebe is in charge for now, you can do whatever you want for today, just don't do anything I would not" they all nodded and I turned to look at phoebe, she gives me a nod understanding from my silent message of 'don't do anything stupid'

I ask them to close their eyes and I flash of to Olympus.

LINE BREAK

I arrive to find all council members already sitting in their thrones waiting for me, I sink into my throne in embarrassment as my father starts his boring speeches, he drones on and on about how he is so good at what he does and how last week he fixed an nearly impossible problem. 'Yay three cheers for him, can I go now', Is what I thought

Finally looking up I see Hecate sitting on the foot of her throne with two small girls on either side, the two girls whispered quietly sharing smiles and frowns, by the power they gave of from their scent I could tell that they were both demigods and perfect for our hunt, something I would instigate on after the meeting

I was about to rejoin my slumber when the throne room door crashed open, stopping Zeus' drowning and all heads turned to a tall figure of a man.

I blushed and looked around the room to see most other goddesses blushing as well, the man wore black jeans and a thin white shirt which showed his lean muscled physique, over that he wore a black leather jacket and a Franck Muller watch on his wrist. Attached to his jacket was a black hood which was up covering everything above his chin, but you could still tell he wore shiny black aviators which had a purple glow illuminating from the sides.

The man eyed us suspiciously before walking forward and bowing at several gods' feet, it's good to know he has some respect

He first bowed to Hecate, then Athena, followed by Hestia, Hades, Hera and Hephaestus and me, I was surprised by his gesture from not knowing him, he then walked into the middle of the throne room, Zeus was redder than a tomato, you could see the steam coming out from his ears

"How dare you not bow to me, I demand you bow to me this instance boy!" Zeus yelled, I smirked this was going to be fun, He walked up to his throne giving a slight mock bow

"How do you do great God of theater" I couldn't help but chuckle at his face so did many other gods present

"I am the God of Thunder and ruler of the skies"

"Ya, that is a great accomplishment, I really don't care" the man replied cheekily

He turned around not wanting to talk to the god of theater and got grabbed by a seductive Aphrodite

"Hey, you're hot and so am I, do you maybe want to go somewhere, my place or yours" she batted her eyes and laced her words with charm speak

"Sure" He said, I rolled my eyes a yet another foolish man to fall for that stupid goddess

"Over my dead body" He finished shrugging her off and walked my way back to the middle of the room but turned around to say something while doing so

"Maybe if you ate some of that make up you could be pretty on the inside too" I snickered at his words as Aphrodite scowled before vanishing and reappearing in her throne in a pink smoke

"Oh snap" my brother cheered after the insult, shaking my head I slapped him upside, he turned and pouted at me and I just rolled my eyes in return

"Well who are you and what do you want" Zeus demanded, everyone sighed at his never changing ways.

The man didn't answer but walked closer to the hearth, you could see his body ease up as he walked closer, Lady Hestia turned her head up and gasped "Perseus"

The teary eyed hearth goddess, immediately pulled him into a hug

"Where have you been" she asked him, he gave her a look that I would explain later, she nodded and took her a seat at the hearth, and I was shocked I never thought I would see him again

Poseidon jumped off his throne and tears fell down his cheeks "My son" he says

"NO!" Perseus yelled jumping back from him, he has a confused demeanor

"I am not longer your son" Poseidon put him arms down, they had all gods and goddesses attention now

"What are you talking about. Percy I am your father" Perseus' body shook

"NO! You are not my father anymore, I disown you, you vile waste of space" he turned around and muttered a few other rude words under his breath

"Percy what has gotten into you, this is not like you what's wrong" He turned fuming at what uncle had just said

"Don't you DARE! Ask me what's wrong, don't you dare, I can't believe you could do such a thing" He was right in his face now, Poseidon had transformed into him mortal size for his benefit

"Percy I have no idea what you are talking about" Perseus' jacket caught fire and power rolled of him in waves, many Olympians gasped, He shoved Poseidon against his throne

My eyes had scanned over to the other side of the room, the two girls that Hecate had bought were enclosed in a green bubble, they couldn't hear us and we couldn't hear them.

I turned my attention back to uncle where he currently was up against his throne with Perseus' fists balled on his chest intertwined with his shirt

"Seven years ago you bitch, you took advantage of a mortal who was a virgin, and all she wanted you to do was call a cab because she was drunk. But no you slept with her, against her will, did you ever check on her after that night." My fingers started shaking as I listened on

"Of course you didn't, you ruined her life you scum, she carried your twins for nine months without any help, she was shunned by her family, thrown out to fend for herself, not only did the kids not have a father but her mother died as well at birth" as he went on glares and curses that were thrown at Poseidon, Apollo was struggling to keep me in my throne, he wasn't over

"For the first few years they had a foster family, but when they turned five the family gave them up because of the monsters that kept on attacking their home, the twin two girls lived on the streets for weeks, they were five, FIVE, then one day as if their luck was not bad enough they were walking through an alley when two vile men kidnapped them and tortured them for years, they were beaten and burned."

"one day they were on the roof and the girl who was six, Haley, managed to slip away, she was six and she couldn't handle life anymore, she jumped of the roof and died that day, what do you have to say for that you piece of shit" He slammed Poseidon's head against the throne and a crack appeared on the ancient carving "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY!" He yelled again right in his face

"I- I'm sorry Percy" Poseidon's eyes were watery and his face guilty

"You're sorry, you're sorry, where were you when the little girl I found yesterday watched her twin sister jump of a roof last year, where were you when she was beaten and treated as a slave, where were you when she was raped you bastard" He said coldly in his ear in a whisper

Poseidon's eyes widened and then looked down in shame, Perseus slugged him in the stomach and turned around, all the Olympians stared at Poseidon in disgust, except for Zeus who sat in his throne smiling smugly at his brothers beatings

"And you" Perseus said turning to Zeus, accusingly pointing his finger and looking at Lady Hera sadly "In the last six years who have sired three children two of which are dead because you couldn't give a rats ass, and one who is living, she who was lucky enough to be put in the foster system."

"I still am trying to find her but heed my warning both of you if you ever come near them without their permission I swear on the river Styx I will kill you" thunder rumbled in the background sealing the oath and the two paled, the room was deathly silent until He spoke again

"Never come near me or my family again" He turned gesturing the two girls forward from the foot of Hecate throne. They both got up warily and walked towards the middle of the room where Perseus held his hand out for them. The fire around his body dissipated.

He turned and left via the throne room doors but stopped giving one last announcement, I watched as he whispered something in both girls' ears and they nodded plugging their ear with their fingers

"I am ashamed to be a son of Poseidon and it's a good thing I'm not anymore" Perseus said with distaste.

He then looked to Zeus, he started walking backwards to where the girls watched in silence

"FUCK YOU ZEUS, I HOPE YOU ROT IN TARTARUS!" He flipped him the bird and his voice shook the throne room

He turned back around facing the two girls again and gave everyone a two finger salute before heading towards the doors with them

I could hear Zeus summoning his master bolt, he struck but with a flick of his hand Perseus' summoned a wall of fire behind him, the wall absorbed the shock and grew bigger as they left, before completely vanishing when the throne room doors were closed.

The last thing I saw was them laughing and walking out the door.

No one had spoken in minutes, the throne room was in a deathly silence, and you could hear the wind slightly whistling outside coming from the doors.

Hera glared at Zeus and everybody else glared at Poseidon including myself, I broke the long silence when I got up and strode over to where my former uncle lay at the bottom of his throne

I reeled my hand back and slapped him across the face hard leaving a red split cheek and slight amount of gold ichor pouring out, following me came Athena and then Hecate giving him painful beatings until last came Hestia.

She stared at her brother in disbelief then looked at the ground before leaving Olympus in her eight year old form

I followed out, but went looking for the trio

PERCY POV

After leaving the throne room I had taken the girls for a walk through my mother's gardens on Olympus, they were smiling and happily prancing around picking flowers and putting them in their hair, making daisy chain tiara's.

I sat on the bench watching, thinking when a bright light flashed next to meet and I sat next to a beautiful goddess, with her auburn hair gathered in a ponytail and her silvery eyes that look like small moons. Her face so beautiful it made me catch my breath every time we had met and sadly it wasn't enough.

I stood up and stepped into a deep bow and she scolded me immediately at the gesture

"Percy don't bow I do not like it when you bow to me" I stood up confused and took my seat flashing her a Percy Jackson smile, she smiled back and we stared at each other before she looked down and what I thought I saw a slight blush on her cheeks, but I decided I did not want to say anything not being interested in looking like a jackalope

We sat in silence before we heard giggles next to us, Artemis and I turned from facing each other finding the two girls in front of us hands over their mouths trying to keep the laughter at bay

"Percy is this your girlfriend" Izzie asked, I don't know about Lady Artemis but I could feel my blush covering my face and down my neck, I shook my head in a no

"Well she is very pretty" Izzie finished with a smirk, when my blush finally reduced I looked up and saw Lady Artemis thanking the two girls, I heard Andromeda's stomach rumble and she looked down embarrassed

"Its nearly dinner do you want to get something to eat" the two nodded quickly and I smiled turning to Lady Artemis "Would you like to join us for dinner My Lady"

"Its just Artemis Percy and yes I would love to" without permission which I might regret I placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder and held my hand out for Andromeda and Izzie to grab before flashing in a purple flame to my favorite but small Greek restaurant in Manhattan

We sat in a small booth opposite each other, Izzie and I sat on one side while Andromeda and Artemis sat on the other, and Artemis looked at me with a blank expression before giving a small smile which I returned

She raised her hand to order and Andromeda flinched at her action, Artemis looked at her with a sad smile before whispering something in her ear with a earning a smile from the small girl, Andromeda looked at Artemis and nodded, I gave a lopsided smirk but wondered what she said

We ordered and we all ate, I didn't eat much but Andromeda ate more than I thought anybody could, she would probably rival Grover on enchilada day at school, I smiled at past memories and wished to hopefully see my friends again someday

We finished at around seven and I had asked why Artemis why hadn't she pulled the moon over the sky while stepping out of the restaurant and looked up to see it shining bright as I had ever seen it

"I don't have to pull it every day just once in a few to make sure its running smoothly" I nodded as we all walked down the street, Artemis shivered in the night air, being the gentlemen I am I stopped pulling of my jacket and draped it on her shoulders, she resisted intending that I will be cold so I summoned a small ball of fire in my hand and gave her a knowing look that I'm not taking 'no' for an answer.

She sighed and accepted the clothing and wrapped it around herself tightly snuggling into the warmth

The four of us walked through central park and decided on settling down in a clearing near the lake. They two girls left to play in the dark leaving me and Artemis to talk

We sat on the round in a comfortable silence Before I lay down looking at the stars, Artemis after a minute doing the same, tonight the sky looked beautiful, the stars shone brightly and I focused my attention to look for my favorite one of a certain huntress running along the sky bow in hand, even though she was alive now her stars shone proudly

I sighed thinking about all the things that had happened in the past, then stiffened when Artemis asked a question I would have eventually have to face

"Percy where have you been for the past six years?"

I grumbled quietly but told her how I got home and found my parents died in a pile of dirt and my mortal sister kidnapped, then I told her how that night Hecate who was now my adopted sister, which she smiled at and Athena my new mum had saved me from myself when I planned that life was not worth living anymore, and I finished by saying how in the last six years I spent with my patron Tartarus training and doing some odd jobs, how I gained some cool powers and when I found Izzie Andromeda but also how I never found my mortal sister

At the end of my story she placed her hand on my shoulder and sat up to look at me when she found it wet from my tears, I willed the shirt dry and sat up to wiping my eyes with the back of my hand and exchanging sad smiled with Artemis, she didn't say anything which I was grateful for and we sat in a comfortable silence, I stared into her eyes, they were dimmer than normal but never less beautiful

The bliss came to an end when two tired seven year olds walked arms over shoulders and landed on each side of my lap where they rested their heads and fell asleep, their hair tangled in each others

"Goodnight big bro" they said in unison, I grinned at having another sister who acknowledged me as a brother

"Goodnight Izzie, goodnight Andy" she smiled at her new name with her eyes closed, and shortly their breath sounds became even indicating them in deep slumber

I rested my weight on my hands leaning back and looked at Artemis, she had many emotions in her eyes, I could figure out happiness and admiration but there was something I couldn't get

I jolted when I felt a finger drawing something in my palm, Izzie was tracing a shape over and over again in my hand until I squeezed it knowing the symbol of a heart she drew in my hand

I was astonished but remembered how she is a daughter of Eros and that she read my emotions the day I found her, but why would Artemis be feeling like that, I feel like that towards her

I broke from my thoughts when I heard a loud snoring from my lap and chuckled lightly, deciding it was getting late and time to go I sat and put Andy and Izzie over each of my shoulders and stood pulling Artemis up as well, we said goodnight and I was going to leave for home when she spoke the first time since I told her what I had been doing the last six years

"Percy, did you find a reason to live" she whispered, I looked her in the eye and took a step closer

"Give me a reason to live and I will give you my heart" with that I disappeared into the shadows

**A|N: I hope you liked the chapter and I will be updating fast now that it is spring break on my side of the world, no school its bliss**

**Like always REVIEW**


	10. OBSCURED SOUL'S

Chapter 10

Obscured Soul's

I got home that night at my mother's house and put my little sisters in the room they shared before going to my own and stripping to my boxers and diving under the sheets. They were cold but smelled like a rain forest just like Lady Artemis. The whole time I spent with her it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off me again, it was nice, it was peaceful and just what I needed.

I fell asleep with that thought in my head and entered the land of dreams

_**DREAM**_

_**I stood once again in a dark room but this time with the man who was now my mentor. He held three fingers while looking at his old watch which I had made for him last Christmas with the blessing of Hephaestus **_

"_**3...2...1, happy birthday Percy" Tartarus said excitedly jumping around in a similar age form as me. To be honest I really didn't enjoy or at least tried not to enjoy my birthdays. They were the same day as the anniversary of the worst day of my life, but I kept it bottled down, for everyone's sake**_

_**I gave him a manly hug and he pounded my back, wishing me well**_

_**A green puff of smoke appeared behind me and I gave my sister a hug "Happy birthday Perce" she handed me a letter when she pulled away "Don't open it yet, it's a surprise for later, okay" I nodded, she does know it's a dream, right? **_

_**Like she read my thoughts she rolled her eyes "Yes Percy when you wake up it will be next to you" I smiled, she told me she'll see me tomorrow before leaving. **_

_**I turned back to tartarus, I stood there awkwardly swaying back in forth, he watched eyebrows raised in amusement before breaking the silence "Yes Percy I do have a present, a few actually" yes I get multiple presents, he sighed "yes Percy and you're going to be going on a small adventure. You deserve a break from the last six years and I'm giving it to you. I will not take no for an answer so tomorrow try and have some fun"**_

_**He sighed again "Percy you have something to deal with now, so wake up" He gave me a slight shove and I was pushed into the wall and felt the scene fade**_

_**DREAM END**_

I woke to loud screams and instantly bounded out of bed sword clutched tightly in hand I fear for my family being hurt, I followed the noise and heard another scream from the girls room, I ran slamming the door open finding Izzie trying to hold Andy down while she screamed.

Andy's eyes were closed and her body warm and covered in sweat, she squirmed in the bed telling someone to get off her.

I rushed to her side moving Izzie of her and putting her down on my side

"Andy wake up" I shoved her a little, she calmed before yelling in her sleep

"Leave me alone get off me, please, no!" tears gathered in my eyes at her pain, A glass of water lay on the side table opposite the bed, I leaned over And earning a kick to the gut while grabbing the glass of water and freezing it to its coldest and threw it at her face.

She sat up with a start, her hair was all over her face and tears continued stream down her cheek. I immediately hugged the small seven year old as she cried into my shoulder, I felt a small arm on my shoulder and saw Izzie joining the group hug on the bed.

I sat there for hours until Andy had cried herself to sleep and Izzie collapsed on the bed from tiredness over taking, I tucked them both in and kissed their foreheads.

I sighed turning around standing at the door watching my two sisters asleep, I flicked the light of and shut the door quietly wincing at the creek of the old wood, and tiptoed the way to my room and turned into bed

I stared at the ceiling while lying on my back thinking about life in general

We just want to survive the storm. People pray "Please God, just get me to the other side." We never imagine what it will be like when we get there. What if when the storm passes nothings left? I always said I could handle anything. I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things. But I was right about one thing. I was right about my choice. I was right about living. I was right about this. I might as well enjoy it.

LINE BREAK

I woke up to the sound of my phone blaring my alarm. I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and chucked the bed sheets off from over my body, jumped out of bed with a leap only to land on the ground with a thud

I groaned looking down at my feet where I had tripped over a pile of dirty possible clean socks. I went into a pushup position and got back to my feet and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

When the water hit my face it's sent pleasurable chills down my aching body, it had a cool calming effect on me, it always has. I stepped out of the shower and got changed dancing to my favorite song coming from my phone "_Old time rock and roll_"

I slipped on my new blue jeans and slide the iPhone into the back pocket _"the kind of music that just soothes your soul" _I sang, I grabbed my midnight blue shirt and spun it in my hands dancing a jig while grabbing the door handle, "_I reminisce about the days of old" _I ran back in the room forgetting my socks and put them on before leaving again _"with that old time rock and roll"_

I slide my socks against the vinyl flooring in the hallway as I made my way to the kitchen; the last part of the song was coming up so I took a few steps back and did a run up

"BIG FINISH" I yelled shirtless doing a long slide down the remaining of the hall landing directly in front of the island counter with my audience

I looked up panting to the incredulous faces of the females I live with; embarrassed I put my shirt on and quietly took my seat attacking my foot head down.

I looked up minutes later; they were all still looking, so I stared back. We watched each other awkwardly before we erupted in rounds of laughter, my mum shook her head in comical disbelief, while Andy tried shoving more food in her mouth to stop the laughter.

Izzie was on the floor clutching her sides as tears sprung from her eyes "That...was...so...funny" she managed between laughs

I pouted at them making fun of my awesome moves and went back to eating. Soon enough they all settled down and we discussed my dream and what Tartarus had said

I looked my sisters who sipped juice from green glasses "Okay so it's boring and my friend has planned a small road trip for us and apparently my present is at the end, so would you two like to come today, it will be fun promise" the two girls eyed each other before shrugging a yes, I smiled and my mum brought out two small boxes one a little bigger than the other

"Ooo presents give me" I stretched my hands out to the nicely wrapped boxes before getting them slapped away

Mum handed me the larger box "this one is from me and the girls" I smiled at them giddy and tore open the wrapping without a second thought. I plunged my hands into the darkness and pulled out a small shiny object.

It was a set of keys, one end had the sparkly new key and the other attached with a small chain that lead to a three silver pronged trident, with the horizontal bars underneath where the metal divided into the three pieces for the prongs

I dangled them in the air "what am I supposed to do with these I asked and the three females face palmed, ignoring them I reached into the box again and pulled out a small GPS already out of its box and set to a destination

I held both Items, one in each hand.

"Okay, I don't know if you guys know this but you need a car for these things ….. CAR!" I yelled just getting the surprise

From the corner of my eyes I could see my mum rolling hers as I ran to the front door the two seven year olds in tow followed by mother.

I excitedly flung out the door and gasped at what was parked on the beautifully paved driveway

Their lay a majestic maserati grancabrio, it had amazing crème leather seats and steering wheel with a shiny oak dashboard. With a top speed of two hundred and eighty three kilometers per hours, but I will not go over sixty unless permitted, was Awesome beside the fact the it was

"PINK! why is it pink?" I yelled running my hand along the cars hot pink body, I turned finding the girls snickering

"Why Percy is it not manly enough for you" I frowned

"No" I mumbled "It's just that, it's just, it's so pink!" they laughed at my actions, I stormed to the driver seat and turned on the car and sat in the seat revving the engine

I jumped out the side of the convertible walking back to the trio by the door

"Well then let's go, are destination is somewhere in Montauk so let's go so we can make it before sundown"

"Well Percy that's a big word for you 'destination"

"Ha ha very funny is but I was thinking one day and I might have come across the word" she nodded not caring for what I had just said

"Well then don't let your mind wander, it's far too small to be let out on its own" she may be a seven year old but dang she can be mean

Being the mature grown up I am I poked my tongue out at her and the two little girls poked it right back.

"Percy, you're supposed to be turning twenty four years old today, they are seven act your age and grow up" Athena scolded.

"Mum I will never really grow up, I will only ever know how to act in public" I replied cheekily, she rolled her eyes

"It's astonishing that they let you vote" I held my hands over my heart in fake hurt

"Mommy that hurt on the inside" she walked past me smacking me upside the head and went into the house

"Percy we're going to the car are you going to come" Andy asked, with Izzie next to her hands on her hips

"Ya ya, I will be there in a minute just get in" I waved them off running back into the house to get what I had forgotten

I ran past my mother nearly dropping the cup she had in her hand, I heard her huff in annoyance and I laughed loudly as I opened my bedroom door, remembering I grabbed the letter from my sister Hecate I had left on the bedside, with my wallet and magical watch before rummaging in my small closet to find my new 'doves in flight' Gibson guitar.

I lifted the heavy case, and stuffed the small objects in my hand to various pockets before slamming the door shut and sneaking out the house

I got to the passenger door and opened it placing the guitar at the foot of the set and securing it before going to the other side and jumping over the door and landing softly in the soft leather of the driver's seat. I revved the engine once again while looking back at the girls

"Are you ready?"

"Yes what took you so long, are you getting old on us birthday boy" Izzie instigated smugly arms crossed over her chest, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front slowly releasing my foot of the breaks and pushing down on the accelerator

The car surged forward and the trio was off following the GPS to their unknown destination. The girls in the back stood on their seats enjoying the sun that shines and taking advantage of having the hood of the pink car down

Honks and blares of horn past throughout the day as the pink car drove through the lanes on the highway, college girls waved and winked at me as I steered the wheel of the car, I slouched lower and lower as my dignity was chipped of in tiny peices

"So Perce, I love the new car color, don't you, I think its amazing, never knew you had so many lady friends" Izzie taunted, emphasizing on 'lady friends', I sighed

"I know you can change the color, just put me out of my misery and choose another color will ya Izz" I put on the best puppy pout face I could while directing my focus from the two girls to the road and back

"No can do big bro, but can we please stop for lunch I'm hungry" and on queue Andy's growled, I chuckled and she sat down red faced

"Sure lets go" without warning I turned off the highway in a sharp turn in hope's to just make the exit, they screamed and I laughed like a mad man

We were stopped by a traffic light when an iris message popped up in the passenger seat, well that was fun while it lasted

"PERSEUS JACKSON" I cringed at my full name and sunk a little in my seat as I slowly turned trying not to make any sudden movements in process of not angering the already enraged goddess

"Yes" I answered not so confident "do you know what speed you were driving at" Athena yelled, I nodded wanting to know an answer I didn't "Okay then Perseus, what speed were you driving at" '_crap, okay, what did Valdez teach you, um, when in doubt mumble'_

"Um was it around the… shixties" I mumbled very badly, she stared at me incredulously

"No it wasn't around the 'shixties', you were driving at over a hundred and thirty kilometers an hour" I slowly turned my head to face the very angry hologram _'I wonder what mortals see because right now I'm talking to the air in the passenger seat_

I laughed nervously turning my attention back to the traffic signal cursing at it for not going green "Oops, was it really that fast I didn't notice, must be the jet lag" I could literally hear the sound of my mother's hand slapping herself on the face and sliding down trying to wipe away my stupid

"You know what I'm not even going to bother, they are seven and you are twenty four, slow down or I will make you walk"

"But what's the difference if they are seven and I'm twenty four" I stated simply

"I have been asking that question the last few days" she said sighing

"Anyway you left this at home, it will glow when you need to open it and so will the letter" a small box appeared in a white light on the top of the dashboard, the same one from this morning

"Okay then bye you lott, and have fun" the girls replied and Athena swiped her hand through the iris message, I sighed and rose from my slouch as the cars started to move again

We pulled over and had a quick lunch and continued our journey, we were heading towards the long island sound, at first I was wary but then the GPS said that we are going a lot further than were camp half blood was I relaxed

The sun was about to set and we had driven all the way to the edge of long island, the GPS had directed up right past the lighthouse and we now hopped out of the car that we parked on the beach, I double checked the car was locked before following the girls who stared at something in the distance

"Yo little sisters what ya staring at" simultaneously they both raised their hands pointing to something in the distance, I liked my eyesight up and followed the gaze

I dropped my keys in the sand staring at the small island less than a hundred meters away from me with a big blue beach house. My pocket burned and I pulled out the small box, the edges glowed before the tiny black box opened itself

Using my fingers I pulled out another set of keys but these some kind of mini remote on the end, I pushed the small button and the three of us glowed blue

I looked back in the water and gasped, where we had been looking was a mist disguised island with a really cool looking house on it. Now a small wooden deck with a light source was to our right and led to the small island.

I took out the letter and ripped it open stuffing the paper back into my pocket for Grovers sake

_"Dear Percy_

_Happy twenty fourth day, this is your house and small island, don't screw it up, its about time you stopped living with your mummy, and also someone will be coming to visit you tonight you owe her and explanation_

_I will try visit you later, try not to break anything_

_P.S: This is mostly from Tartarus I just wrote the letter_

_See you later idiot,_

_From you loving Sister Hecate"_

My grin was huge as ran back to my car grabbing the guitar taking it out of its case and slinging it on my back before I grabbed one hand from each girl and ran across the deck pathway to the house, I felt a tingling in my pocket and reached in to find my keys returned to me just like my pen, handy

We stopped at the front door where it magically opened for us and we stepped into the hallway. the walls were a sea green but were mostly cover by two huge fish tanks that stretched along the walls until the opening at the end, the floors were laid with shiny black marble until we reached the end of the hallway to the living room where the floor was made out of ten inches of clear glass that looked into a coral reef with all its wildlife scurrying about, some fish stopped and greeted me and my sister and we said hellos back

To the right was a kitchen, which I would have fun with once I get things to cook with, opposite the kitchen was a small dining room with sliding doors that lead onto a medium sized dock with canoes and boats ready to sail and row 

Deciding we did enough adventuring down we all trudged up the stairs and gasped, we were in a circular area room with a large glass dome above us, around us were six door evenly spaced doors in a circle with more glass instead of walls between the doors. Under the dome in the middle of the room where two triple seater couches parallel to each other and two, two seater couches also parallel but next to the others making a square shape and a familiar pit in the middle with logs of wood already placed inside

The view was breath taking as the sun started to set on the waters horizon and set an orange tinge to anything in its distance

I opened one of the six doors, each door had a large bedroom and a private bathroom all to you, the rooms were fully white with nothing in them. I had seen these kinds of rooms before in Tartarus' palace. I closed my eyes and imagined what I wanted my room to look like. I opened my eyes seeing a huge blue bed and sea walls with moving sea life, the lights were warm and three guitars including the one on my back stood in the corner

I was ecstatic, I turned to the girls who were grinning like crazily and told them to choose their rooms. They were shocked that they had rooms in the first place, but once I said 'what you are waiting for' they left without a second thought slamming the doors to their new rooms

I sighed happily and sent a silent thank you to my mentor and sister for this awesome present.

Lazy I crashed on the domed room couch and stared at the sky waiting for the stars to come out. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with Izzie and Andy jumping on the couch around screaming their heads off

"Percy wake up, we are hungry, Percy wake up, we are hungry, Percy wake up, we are hungry, we want food, give us food" they finished and jumped off landing on the ground with a thud

I sat up and stooped down the stairs into the too bright of a kitchen, blinded I felt the wall for the switches and dimed them. I turned to find the Andy and Izzie already seated at the table tapping their fingers against the hardwood waiting for food. I shook my head as I opened the nearest cupboard and a small white parchment of paper fell. Picking up the note I was thankful it was written in ancient Greek

_Dear idiot bro_

_I'm glad you had the sense to open the cupboard, good job, and don't worry about cooking, there are plates behind where the note was all you have to do is think about what you want and it will appear, same with cups._

_Enjoy and don't break anything,_

_Hecate_

I rolled my eyes at my adopted sister's habits of teasing me and pulled out three white plates with the same amount of glasses and set a pair in front of each diner before sitting down myself and summoning my food, also teaching Izzie and Andy how to summon their own

We ate talked and laughed. I enjoyed spending time with my sisters but I knew it wouldn't last forever, because nothing ever does

I sighed loudly slouching in my seat from the day we have had. It was near midnight and then girls had turned in. I sat in the circular second upstairs living room watching the stars shine and the moon sail across the sky through the glass dome

To be honest I was frustrated. I couldn't think with a clear mind. My mind was obscured. In life the one thing I could depend on was death. And now…

Going to my new room I searched in the dark for my new guitar and took it outside. I sat by the small dock outside the house and dipped my feet into the water swirling my feet in circles causing the shadow waves and ripples to crash into each other and began strumming my guitar

We're born, we live, we die. Sometimes not in that order. We put things to rest only to have them rise up again. So if death is not the end, what can you count on? Because you sure can't count on anything in life. Life is the most fragile, unstable, unpredictable thing there is. In fact, there's only one thing in life we can be sure of. It ain't over till it's over.

ARTEMIS POV

Last night had been a sleepless one. All my thoughts had been occupied by the black haired green eyed boy, or should I say man. I currently drove my moon chariot across the sky, my stags doing an effortless job. When I had got back last night the hunters had asked me where had I been? Or why I had a man's leather jacket on me? I smiled at the kind deed he had done and snuggled into the same jacket that I still wore. It was always warm and cozy even at its coldest.

I held the reins tightly as the night willed me to let go from my sleep deprivation. My eyes drooped as I got closer the long Island sound.

From up here I could see or hear anything in a distance, my eyelids began to close again before an angelic voice of a male struck my ears; I focused my hearing to listen in. The voice was deep and raspy but something was different about this voice. It was sad and reasonless, it had a tone of guilt and hurt.

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

I could see as a man strummed his guitar sitting on dock side pouring emotion into the song he sang.

**I've found a reason for me**

It was the last line I heard before I felt my hands slip through the reins as my chariot descended towards the sea. My eyelids became heavy before unconscious took over and I fell from the skies.

_**A\N: hi hope you liked that chapter**_

_**I'm a little sad I got NO! Reviews from my last chapter and only 2 from the one before**_

_**But anyways have a good day wherever you are and please review :) :) :) :) :)**_


	11. BREAKFAST WITH AN IDIOT

Chapter 11

BREAKFAST WITH AN IDIOT

ARTEMIS POV: 24 YEAR OLD FORM

I woke to a softly lit room with moving sea life for walls and lay in a plush blue bed in only underwear. I panicked sitting up in the bed hugging the covers pulling them close to my chest and wincing at an unknown pain, I peered, to my right was a bunch of musical instruments and next to me on the left lay a pair of silk grey shorts and white tank top with a silver hoodie. I spun my head scanning the room. Along the walls were the doors to a wardrobe and a sizable blue and green doored bathroom.

Confirming that there was no presence in the room, I slowly climbed out of bed regretting it immediately as a shooting pain sprung in my neck, I gasped stumbling and leaning on the wall for support. Using my free hand I cupped the side of my neck examining the tender area, I frowned, I had never sustained an injury long enough to recognize it before the immortal ichor had cured it. Outside I could hear the quiet trickle of a shower running and small rounds of giggles, I shrugged on my clothes avoiding the neck area and watched my step as I walked to the door.

I turned the cold silver knob and stepped forwards once the door opened, a figure clad only in boxers whizzed past me in a blur and I struggled to hold onto the door frame.

"Give me back my clothes" the boxer boy ran around in circles chasing the two girls who shared an even amount of clothing

"Never!" they yelled back snickering doing a few more loop around the square of couches

"You're crazy little sisters you can't outrun me-" the man slipped hitting the side of the couch falling to the ground and slowly in pain rolling across the floor before coming to a stop on his back

The girls burst into a round of loud chuckles before they decided to give his clothes back

They did one more loop before the girl with blond hair gracefully jumped over his body, while they girl with sea green eyes purposely missed her stepped and landed on his chest, jumping off after a loud groan

The man groaned and squirmed before kneeling on both knees glaring at the girls

"Now can I have my clothes back" the girls giggled before throwing the clothes at his face and bounding down the stairs "We will be at the beach Perce" they called once out of sight

The man shook his head in amusement and picked his clothes of the floor turning around to see me at the door

My breath hitched and I wouldn't have been surprised if I was blushing, I looked down further than his chest where an eight pack of perfectly shaped muscles contracting and expanding as he shuffled closer to me with a dazzling smile

He seemed to have caught my gaze and covered his boxers with his clothes, with a slight blush creeping on his face

"Poseidon might not be my father, but I am still a son of the sea and SpongeBob is awesome" I was confused at was he was talking about, but a small part of his boxers peaked out and I could see a pineapple under water with the starting of a spongy yellow body, I covered my mouth with one hand the other still on my neck and tried to contain my laughter but let a small chuckle slip.

He blushed and ran into the nearest room locking the door; I heard rounds of shuffling and cursing before he emerged again fully dressed in a pair of creamy lime green khakis and a dark blue simple shirt. On his head a tuskan colored fedora with a thick midnight blue line at its base and a tan on his skin that brought the color out

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and looked down. No one has ever made me feel this way

Percy cleared his throat and I looked up slightly to see the pink tint on his face disappear, he seemed like he was about to say something but I interjected

"Um, Percy, how did I get here and where exactly is here" I asked A little nervous from the state I woke up in, My hand cupped my aching neck rubbing while waiting for an answer, Percy's eyebrows furrowed and he stepped towards me replacing my hand with his gentle warm one. His touch sent shocks through my body and my knee buckled slightly

He smiled "I was outside last night and you must have fallen asleep because you fell from the sky and crashed into the water, then I brought you back in here, to my Island house near Montauk" A look of panic adorned his face "I promise I didn't touch you or anything, your clothes were singed off when you crashed, I just carried you to bed I swear on the Styx's" he mostly rambled, but it calmed me slightly when thunder rumbled in the distance

"Thank you Percy" he nodded in response and shuffled slightly "Are you hungry Artemis, would you like some breakfast" as if on cue my stomach grumble, embarrassed I looked away and he chuckled, I shot him a death glare and he backed away hands raised

"Come on lets go down" He said directing his arms towards the stairs bowing slightly, a nodded with a smile and lead the way down stairs to a beautiful lounge with a glass floor, I gasped at its beauty, but was intrigued at the floor as schools of fish past beneath us going through the coral reef, many stopped to greet Percy who smiled and waved sending them off, he led me to the kitchen dragging me by the arm complaining that I could stare later and that he was hungry

Are eyes widened when we entered?

"Oh" he said

"Wow" I finished, staring at the kitchen

"That's a lot of-"

"Cereal" I cut him off, the bench tops in the kitchen where covered in hundreds of various types of cereal boxes from 'special k' to 'lucky charms'

"Girls!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs, out of nowhere two tufts of different colored hair popped up from the window behind us, I thought they were supposed to be at the beach

"You called fish boy" Percy glared playfully at his name. "where did all the cereal come from" Izzie and Andy each raise a hand that both held a bunch of rare and beautiful flowers, then pointed to an area in the kitchen

Percy walked over to where a green envelope lay on top of a box of cheerios and ripped the envelope open, a small piece of paper fell and he caught it mid air, he started to read before frowning, I walked up next to him intrigued

"I- I can't read it" he said sadly, I rolled my eyes and turn the paper the right side up, he smiled sheepishly before a wild grin spread across his face "That was just a test milady, to, uh see if your eyesight is okay, don't worry you passed with flying colors" I shook my head in a 'whatever' expression before he turned back to the letter

Impatient I snatched the letter from his hand and began to read fearing that we would still be here till Christmas

_Dear Perseus_

_I see you like you're new present and that you don't get all the carbohydrates a growing boy like yourself needs, so here is a large supply of cereal for you to have. You better eat it!_

_P.S: Go check your car and Happy 24th birthday for yesterday_

_Lady Demeter_

Percy huffed "I'm not a boy I am a man"

"Whatever Perce" a loud voice called as it was being chased somewhere in the large house; he rolled his eyes and smiled as he spotted a box of fruit loops

"Yes! I got loopy fruities" okay, he might not be able to read due to dyslexia but I don't see how he could mix that up

"You got what" I spoke eyebrows raised, he didn't answer, he was 'occupied' he tore the box open and one by one through a loop in the air expertly catching it in his mouth, it was pretty neat but still annoying

I glared till I had his attention "What" he cried a loop falling out of his mouth, as soon as it touched the ground it disappeared, but he didn't seem to notice

After a mild argument, I finally convinced him to sit down and eat with me like a civilized person with bowl milk and a spoon

Looking out the window I could tell by the position of the sun that it was nearing ten and it had taken over half an hour to half breakfast with this idiot

I sighed and thought about exactly what had happened last night, I jumped in my seat and turned to Percy's who washed the dishes surprisingly "Percy, where is my chariot" his head shot up before he rubbed the back of his neck, he opened his mouth to speak but gestured me over where he had started walking to glass sliding door that led to a large wooden deck the size of a classroom with a further attachment of a dock that was built in the water. We stepped off the deck landing in the warm white sand; I moved my feet in the soft substance before jogging up to Percy who had trailed ahead

We stopped at a pile of crushed, molded and battered silver metal. I gasped slowly sitting down in shock so I wouldn't do anything stupid. I didn't know what to do, without the moon chariot how was I supposed drag the moon across the sky. I looked up at the touch of a warm hand

"I can fix it by the end of the day I Promise"

"How can you fix it" I snapped half heartedly, he held his hand over his heart in mock hurt, fake stunned not saying anything

I stood up till I was inches from his face and I could feel his warm breath on my neck, I raised my hand moving his hand from his chest to his sleeve where his heart truly lay and left him standing in thought

I ran a hand through my hair before Percy caught up; I walked back to the house while he walked backward facing me

"What are you doing" he asked now skipping backwards as I quickened my pace

"I'm going to relax, you have a nice place"

"Aren't you going to help me" he asked a little short of breath "Nope" I replied simply

"But-" It was as far as he got before he tripped and toppled onto his back me landing on his chest

I groaned and pushed my palms against the sand into a low pushup position and looked up into his dreamy sea green eyes, my eyes traveled to his lips before back to his radiant orbs, I felt myself slowly lean in, but diverted my lips to his ear pressing against them

"Get to work slave boy" I whispered and I felt him shiver. I got off him and ran along the sand laughing crazily at his baffled expression, I could hear him huff and stomp off into the distance. This was going to be a long day.

LINE BREAK

Midday past and I had only traveled through half the small island. I had a snack and played with the girls showing them how to shoot arrows and giving them temporary bows and target set fifty meters away. Unlike what I had heard from Thalia being that Percy is a terrible archer his sisters were doing quite well. The sun got hotter in the afternoon until it was nearly unbearable. Bored I ventured to where my mess of a chariot once lay, Percy had changed into a mechanic's overalls, but due to the heat, he had peeled the top half off and tied the sleeves around his waist in a hasty knot, leaving him in the overall bottoms and a plain white top that stuck to his well chiseled sweaty chest.

He turned when he saw me; he smiled causing me to smile back

"Ta da, I'm done" He said pointing at my chariot, now newly fixed up looking better than before, I was stunned, I guess I had underestimated him

"Thank you Percy so much, I don't know what I would have done without you" I blushed a little realizing what had just come out from my mouth and looked to see him blushing a bit as well, quickly I changed the topic

"Percy why didn't you tell me it was your birthday that night" I said sharply, he shrugged

"Well happy birthday Percy" I cheered "But I didn't get you anything" I glumly spoke

I wicked grin broke on his face and he dropped the tool he was fiddling with I his hand and ran up to me. Before I could react I was hauled and thrown over his shoulder as he started running into the surf

"Percy put me down now!" I yelled beating his back listening to the loud thumps when my balled up fists connected, he ran faster

"Perseus Jackson, I can't swim in the sea I am a daughter of Zeus" 

"Don't worry Arty, the island is enchanted, no god can use their powers without my consent" I surprised by the answer and wanted to hound him for the nickname but that all turned to fury when he dragged me under the water with him

I emerged from the crystal clear waters gasping for breath and found the black haired boy laughing his ass off meters from me

I was soaked head to toe and was murderous, the water was absorbed by my hoodie and made it dead weight. I pulled it off and dropped it in the water, starting my run for revenge, he might have been a son of the sea but he was not as fast as me. I pounced on him and we went down together into the deep. We tossed and turned and I struggled to hold my grip around his neck, I panicked when he didn't move and dragged him back to the surface; he broke into a grin when we reached

"Oh was someone worried I died" he said smirking, I glared

"Right, how is a son of Poseidon supposed to drown" I panicked on the inside when his expression turned from happy to furious

"I am no son of that bastard" he snapped but then softened at my expression, he stood offering my his hand and pulling me out of the water, he willed me dry and turned to the chariot and placed a hand on the cold silver before he and the chariot disappeared in a flash of flames. He appeared seconds later telling that he had moved it closer to the house. I nodded and we silently walked back to said house. The sun was setting spreading a orange tint to the clouds and bird were migrating to where they would sleep for the night

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got angry at you" he said solemnly

"I forgive you" I paused for dramatic effect "But if you ever do that again I'll gut you like the slave you are" the paled then smiled

"I understand loud and clear milady" he said stopping and bowing, when he rose I shoved him sending him stumbling "Don't bow" I said pointing my finger

"Okey dokey" his adhd got to the worst of him and as he walked along he picked up random things off the ground and started fiddling with them

"Percy I never got to thank you for saving Zoe and Bianca, they mean a lot to me" he shook his head "I didn't do anything, it was all them, I just helped a little bit"

"Percy why don't you take credit, all the other heroes I have met in my lifetime have boasted about their accomplishments but you don't. Why are you so selfless?"

He sighed

"I'm not, I just don't care, all the things that I have supposedly done that were so great in others people's eyes they were-" he paused "they are my worst regrets in life, I just wish I could take them back" he looked at me and his eyes were paler and looked cold

"You know for the past six years Thalia, Zoe and Bianca have never stopped looking for you, they go on lone hunts all the time, they should be returning from one tonight in fact" that statement only made him sadder

"I never told them why I left, what if they don't forgive me" a stopped walking and roughly grabbed him by the arm

"Percy listen, Zoe lost her best friend, you're the only male she ever trusted, she has been so cold to everyone for the last few years, it don't even know her anymore she's not the same"

"Bianca, she may still have her blood brother but ever since he became a god and she rejoined the hunt she barely sees the son of Hades anymore, you were a brother to her in every aspect except blood and she misses you so much, she never gave up looking for you"

"Thalia" by now he had a few tears streaming down his face and even I couldn't help that tears welled in her eyes

"Thalia might be my lieutenant but I haven't talked to her properly in six years, it was always just hello's and yes's, she doesn't talk to anybody beside Zoe and Bianca, she's so angry that she sometimes scares the younger hunters. Percy, Thalia lost three brothers that day, she lost Luke who she had only recently got back before he was ripped away from her, she watched her blood brother Jason who die in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it, and then all she had was you, and then you disappeared on her as well"

"Please Percy, they won't hate you they miss you, they are part of your family" I pleaded. He pulled me into a tight hug, something I was not used to especially by a male, I had never let someone get this close so I was especially surprised when my arms wrapped around him pulling him even tighter. He was warm and his body radiated a calming heat, I took in a deep breath, he smelled like the sea when it sprays its salty water against the rocks, it was intoxicating.

I stepped away and he wiped his tears, his eyes were rimmed with red. He looked up at me smiling

"Other than my sister Hecate, I haven't told anyone my full story, in fact I haven't told anyone what I just did beside from you, thank you Artemis" I nodded feeling it not appropriate to ask about yet another sister, this one an Olympian

When I looked into his eyes this time they were a bright green with flecks of purple in them, they were mesmerizing

"Artemis, I was wondering if I could please visit the hunt tomorrow and can I please bring them" he said pointing with both his thumbs at the two bushy coconut trees behind him, Yes he has seriously lost it, that was what I thought before

"Percy and Lady Artemis on the beach K-i-s-s-i-n-g" that was followed by snickers and then Percy turning around at the right time to get a medium size coconut thrown at his head, he instantly grabbed the spot just above him forehead and fell to the ground caressing it, to figures in camouflage jumped down from the trees landing in a crouch, they walked up to Percy who was still dazed on the ground and high fived each other

"Did you hear that Izz" Andy said sly grin on her face

"Yes I did, the loud thunk right when the coconut hit him, he really is dense" Izzie stated even I snickered, a groaning Percy turned so he now lay on his back

"Its not dense" he said grunting and rubbing his head

"You know what Andy he's right, its hollow" the girls fell to the ground laughing and Percy mock glared at the before standing

"You know that hurt, and it wasn't funny, I could have gotten brain damage or lost brain cells or something" Percy rambled on annoyed

"Like it would have made a difference Perce" a new voice said from behind, I turned and watched as the two small girls embraced the goddess of magic and sorcery she smiled happily patting them on the back

"Percy, sorry I couldn't come yesterday but I hope you like our present, but I mainly came here to tell you that" she beckoned him closer and whispered something in his ear, he raised his eyebrows and stared at his sister insuring what she said was true, he nodded and she gave him a hug. She turned to me smiling and winking before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was interesting" I commented, they all nodded in sync

"Now what do you two want?" Percy asked the girls, the duo conversed in a hushed whisper

"PIZZA!" they exclaimed and each latched onto one of Percy's legs, he stumbled before standing straight and walking closer to me the two girls weighing him down as he walked, he held out his hand for me

"Would my lady like to join us" he asked politely, his fingers wiggling, I nodded and took his hand, he flashed us outside on the deck and we all went inside enjoying the nice warm air as the fire burned from upstairs outside the rooms in the lounge area

Izzie asked Percy to kneel to her height and whispered something in his ear, Percy rubbed his chin in thought before agreeing to what she had said and the two girls ran upstairs leaving me and Percy

"So" I asked slipping onto a barstool, "what did Izzie say" Percy smiled

"She asked if I could make the food fresh" I nodded "I will be back I'm going to get changed and take a quick shower"

"Okay I will just wait" he nodded running up the stairs and out of sight, I sighed and climbed out of the chair to go and sit in the living room

I jumped onto the soft dark colored couch and watched the fish swim around in the water beneath me. I felt the pain in my neck again, it was getting annoying so I summoned some ambrosia and shoved the square in my mouth chewing slowly, I touched my tender neck area and winced, the ambrosia had taken no effect on me, I was worried that something was wrong but then a smiling Percy came down, he had on blue jeans that were folded halfway up his calf and a transparent green shirt with all the buttons except the middle one open

I walked back over making a mental note to talk to Apollo about my neck and sat down resting my head on my hands

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope" he replied popping the 'P' "It will take less than ten minutes" he took out a chopping board and washed his hands and the vegetables before starting to chop them into pieces, next he brought out the dough ingredients and started kneading them with his hands while staring at me

"What?" I questioned, he smirked and looked back at his work

"What?" I asked again, "Its just that you look beautiful, your glowing literally" I smiled and looked back down staring at the bench top not sure how to respond to his comment

He started shaping the base and adding the paste and toppings while whistling, my head snapped up when I heard the melody of the song that was playing last night before I crashed

"That was you" I asked surprised, he looked at me confused

"That was you who sang that song last night before I crashed" his eyes widened

"How did you know" he asked

"I was listening, its the last thing I heard before I fell asleep" I answered, "Oh, ok then" he seemed a little taken back

"I never knew you sang, what song was that? Who's it by" I questioned getting bored, he smiled "I started singing and playing a while ago, the song was called the reason and it was by me"

My turn to be taken back "Wait, you wrote that song"

"Yes I did, why did you not like it" he ended frowning, and put the two finished pizzas in the oven

"No I liked it" he didn't say anything after that, we sat in a comfortable silence until the oven binged and the girls came down, I took my first bite and my taste buds were in awe, the food was amazing and it didn't last very long with the four of us, we finished and cleaned up before Izzie and Andy settled for a movie in their rooms and me and Percy went down to the beach, It was a full moon and it was huge tonight, millions of bright stars dotted, the sky the view was beautiful, the water was calm and it glistened reflecting the moons image

I took a seat in the sand which was still warm and stretched my legs, Percy sat down next to me doing the same, and he sighed

"Artemis how come you spent the whole day here don't you have godly duties" Percy asked in a soft tone

"Why do you not want me here" I said saddened, his eyes immediately widened "No I love have you here, It's just most gods never spend any time with demigods. They're always busy with their duties and their children but in your case the hunters"

"I don't know, the hunt is slowly falling apart, I barely have a dozen hunters, I lost all my wolves in battle, my strongest hunters are distracted, my newest ones don't enjoy it, we're not the family that we once used to be, I have been doing the same thing for thousands of years and now I can barely do that anymore, every time we go looking for monsters they always vanish we haven't had a decent hunt in years, it's just not the same anymore Percy"

"I needed my chariot fixed but more importantly I just needed a day off"

The more I talked the pain in my neck grew and I started rubbing it furiously, Percy noticed

"Is your neck still hurting, did you have some ambrosia or nectar" He asked worried

"I had some but it didn't work, I don't know why" without saying anything he stood and sat behind me crossing his legs and getting as close as possible, I was going to ask him what he was doing before he put his warm soft hands on each side of my neck and delicately started massaging it, I tensed before relaxing and leaning slightly against him, we sat there for a long time in silence just listening to the quiet sound of the waves crashing on the beach as he rubbed my neck. This was one of the best days I had ever had and I didn't want it to end. I sighed leaning a bit more against Percy

He started humming something, it was sweet and fast, I tilted my head back to look at him

"Is that another song" he nodded "Can you sing it for me? Please" he seemed reluctant but after he saw the pleading look in my eye he agreed "Ok just a second" he stood and ran into the house, I missed his warmth as Goosebumps cover my skin, I stood and walked towards the water stopping at the wet sand and wiggling my toes in it. Percy came with a beautiful guitar with images of doves flying on the scratch board and at the end of the neck.

"It's just half a verse and the chorus but the song is actually for you, I was thinking maybe some other time you could sing it with me for a duet" I smiled wildly no one had ever written a song for me, but I wasn't very good at singing, my heart skipped a beat as he started to play, his fingers moved across the frets so easily and he played so well, he started to strum before singing

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_

_**We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**_

The beat picked up and so did the pace of my heart

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**No, I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

I was speechless, he swung the guitar around his body so it was on his back, and I took a step closer to him and gently moved his hair from his eyes

"I will see you tomorrow okay" I said moving even closer till I could feel his warm breath on my face

"Goodnight Percy Jackson" I sealed the gap between us and crashed my lips to his laying my hands on his chest, I could feel his heart beating fast and his warm hand caressing my cheek, the kiss was long soft and sweet, full of the thing I felt for him, love.

I broke away and vanished in a flash of silver

**A\N: How was that? Was it fluffy enough? Did you like it?**

**The song was the second half of verse one and the chorus from "just a kiss: by Lady Antebellum**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers especially the ones who encouraged me to make something between Percy and Artemis happen it was the only reason I posted today and did the chapter the way I did**

**If you have any questions or suggestions please do tell I am sort of drawing a blank**

**THANK YOU AWESOME VIEWERS AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR,**

**The Graceus Ultor**


	12. THE HEAVENS

Chapter 12

THE HEAVENS

PERCY POV

I didn't say anything, I stood on the beach where Artemis had left me stunned, I didn't expect her to kiss me, I kissed her back but she's supposed to be a maiden goddess, why would she do that, I could still feel the touch of her soft moist lips on mine, I swung my guitar back the right way round and slowly strummed and hummed the song I played to her till my room, I placed the guitar amongst the other's and went to check on Izzie and Andy. Instead of have a room each they decided to share a single one, I was happy that my sisters had got along, I still wished for my mortal sister, Tartarus insists that she is still alive but he won't tell me anything else, I sighed and open the door to their shared bedroom finding them huddle up under the duvet eyes closed and sleeping with slight snores coming from each of them

I moved towards where the TV had been left on and paused the movie before turning it off and placing the remote on the bedside table while flicking off the light. I whispered goodnight and kissed the top of their heads before leaving closing the door behind me quietly

I left the light off in my room changing into sweats and pulling off my shirt before crashing into bed, I stared at the wall adjacent to my bed listening as my breath sounds evened out and I started closing my eyes falling into deep sleep

_**...DREAM…**_

_**I was at the front steps of a huge sky blue castle that sat in on clouds; I climbed the white stairs and made my hand into a fist raising it to knock on the door**_

"_**You may come in Perseus" I dropped my hand hitting my thigh with a slap and pushed the door open, I entered what seemed to be a throne room with a single throne in the far end, a dark blue carpet leading the way to it**_

_**I followed the carpet walking heel to toe trying to keep my footsteps quite as I made my way to a middle aged man. He had salt and pepper hair and light blue eyes with mini white clouds as pupils. He wore a sky blue suite with a white shirt; he also had white Italian leather formal shoes and a chunky silver watch on his right wrist**_

_**Each of his arms lay on one of his throne armrests and he sat in a very straight posture **_

_**As soon I was within reach I broke into a deep bow**_

"_**Relax Perseus; I see Hecate has passed on the message. I wanted to talk to you about something important, please sit" The king of the heavens introduced and gestured for me to sit on the seat he had summoned, I sat and nodded for him to continue **_

"_**Perseus I am going to be forward with you. I have chosen to fade into my father's realm" he stated simply, my eyes widened why would he do that, Uranus smiled**_

"_**Many of my siblings and children have either been killed or have chosen to fade, I have nothing that holds me here anymore Perseus, so I have chosen to join my family" I understood what he was saying but why was I here, I nodded**_

"_**I want you to be my successor" I think my jaw touched the ground and came back up, he continued "My brother speaks very highly of you, I have been looking for a new king for centuries until my brother told me about you, I have been watching you since the day you were born Perseus, do you accept" I didn't say anything, secretly I pinched my hand repeatedly making sure I wasn't dreaming in my dream**_

"_**Well Perseus" he asked**_

"_**I- I don't know milord, but I don't think I am good enough to do the job" Uranus chuckled "Perseus you are far too modest, and there is not much to do, although before I go, I must train you in all aspects of the heavens only then you may return to earth, if you do choose to accept you will train with me for four months, finishing just before the solstice." he paused then sighed**_

"_**I will give you a day Perseus, you have a decision to make I see" Uranus said smiling slyly, I nodded**_

"_**Well then" Uranus announced standing "I believe it's time for you to go, I hope to be seeing you soon Perseus, till next time" he waved his hand over my face and I felt my dream fading**_

… _**NOT DREAM…**_

I woke up remembering the details of my dream and my decision, lazy I crawled out of bed and purposely fell on the floor making my way over to my magical closet, It had everything I wanted or needed, it just had to be asked for, I summoned a pair of burgundy jeans and started slipping them on when there was a loud bang on the door followed by some very slurred speech and weird noises. I pulled the other half of my pants up and buttoned them while running down stairs. I opened the door two find two immortal teens and a Valdez all wearing dark shades leaning against each other to keep strait. "Percccy it's good to seeee you I've missed youu soo... much" the Hispanic elf said sputtering; he invited himself in and gave Percy a big not very manly hug snuggling into his chest. Percy pulled away holding him at arm's length "Leo what are you doing here"

"Hey, don't forget about us" the twins sang also stepping in, their speech was better but they looked like human noodles walking. "Hey Percy I missed ya" the girl said intoxicated pinching Percy's cheek "Wow you've gotten pretty over the years, don't you think Grey" she asked turning to the last figure behind her, the boy stepped forward and rested his body weight against the now closed door "Dell not so loud, I have a headache" he whined

"Delilah, Grayer what are you guys doing here" Percy said realizing he was talking to his patrons two kids. Leo, Delilah and Grayer all pulled of the blacked out glasses and smiled "We came to see you Perce; we drove all the way from New York"

"Wait" Percy said exasperated "You drove here, like this state, in a car, how?"

Leo sighed "Well first we put the key in the thingy ma bob, and then moved the suza mah watz stick and then, then we went brrrmmm brummm brruummmm brrruuuuuuummmm" Leo went on for minute before calming down, the old friends had moved their way into the lounge where Leo lay on the ground staring at the marine life "Look fishy's" he mumbled into the glass floor, Percy shook his head and gestured for the twins to sit on the couch, he followed after

"So what brings you guys here" Percy asked

"Well we need a place to stay and we heard you got a pretty cool place with spare rooms" Delilah said in a daze cutting straight to the point

"Wait who told you that and how did you know where I lived" Percy demanded in a calm tone, Grayer put his hands over his ears

"Percy quietly it hurts my ears and we found out because a leprechaun told us" Percy's eyes widened

"No Grey, I'm telling you it was just a sea sick little person" Delilah mumbled into the cushion

"You guys are so drunk"

"Actually we're pretty high as well, do you want a pot cookie" Leo asked sitting up, his face paler from being pressed against the cold glass, he pulled out a small zip lock bag from his pocket that had the reminisce of what once were drug filled cookies

"Oops, I guess we finished all of it. Oh no wait there's still some crumbs, my precious" Leo opened the packet and tipped his head back to finish the rest when Percy lunged forward ripping the packet from Leo's hand and setting it on fire, dropping the ashes on the floor that disappeared instantly

"Oh what, you ruined all the fun and how did you get fire powers" Leo grumbled

"If I tell you, you probably won't remember so I will explain later, for now I guess you can stay here, just for now" Percy said helping Leo stand, he smiled drunkenly

"Thanks Perccy you're a real good friend, now... I shall bee offff to myy room" Leo slurred crashing up the stairs followed by Delilah who stumbled a lot as she walked, grayer still lay on the couch trying to get up

"Grayer do you need any help" Percy asked

"No no no, call me Grey, Grayer's too long and I don't need any help-" It was as far as he got before he passed out on the couch, Percy rolled his eyes before shadow traveling him up to where Leo was trying to open the door, with Delilah holding her head on the floor

"Perry the door won't open, fix it" Leo rambled

"Leo first of all that's my room and second, it push not pull"

"Ah I see now" he turned to the next empty room on the right and opened it "Argh Percyy why is it soo white"

"Just imagine what you want the room to look like and it will happen" Leo nodded and slammed the door shut, Percy sighed and turned to the female twin "Okay Delilah what room do you want" she rose from the ground "Percy you're far too sexy to be calling me Delilah just call me Dell and I although I love the abs you might want to put on a shirt because Grey's bi sexual" he paled a little and ran into the room putting on a plain white shirt and coming out

"Tsk tsk tsk, that just won't do, come on you need something else" she dragged Percy into his room and re did his attire, they came out five minutes later, Percy in black jeans and a white shirt, on top of the white shirt he wore a plain cream vest and over that a black suit jacket and on his feet black pointed leather dress shoes

"Um, don't you think this is a bit too formal, Dell?"

"Nope, much better in fact, now I can go to sleep, goodnight Percy" she closed a door from a empty room leaving Percy and an unconscious son of Hestia, Percy shadow traveled Grey to a room and went back downstairs straightening his clothes when he reached the bottom

"My daughter's correct, you look very handsome Percy" Percy smiled wildly before turning around recognizing the voice anywhere "Aunt Hestia, I missed you" Percy cheered pulling his aunt into a hug, she was in an age slightly older to him "So aunt Hestia how can I help you" he asked pulling the milk out of the fridge and grabbing a bowl placing both items on the counter, Percy multi tasked keeping an I eye waiting for his aunts answer and trying not to spill the milk he poured into the bowl, Percy cursed as the milk spilt out off the bowl and along the counter, Hestia chuckled and snapped her fingers making the milk disappear, Percy smiled giving her thankful nod and bought another two bowls out filing them with milk as he heard the ruckus his sisters made as they made their way downstairs

Two girls with hair like a rats nest walked in complete sync like zombies taking their seats on the barstools completely oblivious that they are in presence of a goddess, Hestia smiled warmly at the girls and Percy mouthed an apology which she waved off pushing the two cereal filled bowls in front of the girls

At the same time Izzie and Andy picked up their spoons and took a bite never looking up, they chewed in unison and yawned before taking their next bite together, Percy stood there eyebrows raised and an amused look on his face, Hestia chuckled and the two heads snapped up eyes widening as they moved to get off their chairs to bow

"No, don't worry just eat your food children, it is what is important" the girls grinned and seated themselves properly, "Good Morning Perce" Andy greeted followed by Izzie "Good morning girls, how was your sleep" they replied with 'fines' and 'okays' and finished the meal heading back upstairs to change

"I wanted to say thank you for letting my children stay here for a while, I care very deeply for them"

"Lady Hestia I would do it again if they ever needed a place to stay and I'm happy they are here, this morning was very amusing" Hestia smiled at Percy's good will later scolding him for calling her 'Lady Hestia'

"Well Percy I see that you have somewhere to go as do I, I will see you later" Percy nodded

"Bye Auntie Hestia" He waved and she vanished in a flash of flames, Percy sighed and ran upstairs, he walked towards the girls room and knocked on the door "Are you ready, we're leaving in five minutes, meet me downstairs okay" Percy got back a snarky reply and rolled his eyes as he went downstairs trying to find a paper and a pen to write a note for the drunk and the high

_Dear cousins and Valdez_

_I am going out don't break anything will be back soon_

_P.S: NO! Coffee for Valdez_

Percy pinned the note on Dell's door and followed the girls down where they waited tapping their feet on the glass floor "Ready" they nodded and Percy bobbed down, Izzie climbed onto his left shoulder and Andy on his right, Percy rose from his crouch easily with the extra weight and the trio vanished into the shadows

LINE BREAK

The three siblings arrived in the Great Smoky Mountains, where they watched as the goddess of the hunt repeatedly shot arrows hitting her target dead center splitting the previous arrow in half. Percy pulled the girls off his shoulders and put them down next to him. Percy stood straight and cleared his throat, in a blink of the eye Artemis turned and fired an arrow aimed straight for his head, easily Percy caught the silver projectile between his fingers and threw it towards her target so hard that on impact the target board cracked and split in half

"It was you" Percy's eyes widened as an enraged goddess charged at him "It was you that let the Graeae get away at that park" Percy paled and stepped back "I have no idea what you're talking about Artemis" Artemis glared and stepped back shooting an arrow in Percy's leg, his body dissolved into shadows and he solidified after the arrow had stopped moving and was embedding in the tree behind him, Percy gulped "Okay maybe it was me, so what"

The archer screamed and huffed, storming away from the green eyed guy, Percy turned to his sisters, the three shrugged and followed the goddess where she led them to the hunters camp

"Hunters!" Artemis called and Percy hid in the shadows his sisters standing next to him, quickly all hunters were present including the three whom had a permanent saddened face

"Zoe, Thalia, Bianca you have a visitor" Artemis spoke calmer, the three stepped forward with confused looks until a certain black haired, green eyed man stepped out from behind a tree smiling

"Bianca, Zoe, Thalia-" he exclaimed before being cut off with a punch to the face and was pulled into a hug before ending the greeting on the floor twitching from his electric shock courtesy of everybody's favorite air head

Andy and Izzie pounced instantly on Thalia pinning her to the ground, four knives at her throat, on instinct the hunters drew their bows notching arrows half at the male and the other half aimed at the two seven year old girls that sat on their former lieutenant

"Everyone drop your weapons" Zoe commanded, most people followed "Drop them" she said turning to the seven year old, they looked at Percy who was now sitting up, he gave them a nod and they sheathed their knifes and joined Percy's side

"I guess you've met my little sisters Thals, it's good to see you again" A tear fell from her eyes and Zoe then pulled Percy into a hug "Percy where have you been, I thought you were dead" she mumbled into his jacket

"The question is Zoe, where haven't I been" Percy said easing out from the hug smiling, Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled widely, Percy turned to the daughter of Hades, she jumped into a hug and pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes "I'm glad you're back Perce" Bianca cried before her face saddened "Percy, Nico's been looking everywhere for you, he's been avoiding his godly duties searching for you, please go and visit him" Percy gave a sad smile "You read my mind B" Percy turned to talk to Artemis when he was attacked into another hug, Percy looked down, the girl was small, no more than five or six, she had brown hair and light blue eyes with flecks of green in them.

The girl stepped back and looked up at Percy with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry. You're name is Percy Jackson. My name is Amelia Blofis; I think I'm your sister"

**A|N: Sorry if this is shorter than my last few chapters, I'm nearly finished with the next one but don't know when I will update again because I'm busy watching the NHL (Go Canadiens) and the house of Hades is coming out tomorrow**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed it makes me so excited when I write the next chapter**

**Be awesome and review,**

**The Graceus Ultor**


	13. THE FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST

Chapter 13

**THE FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST**

PERCY POV

I blinked repeatedly trying to process what I had heard, the sister I had been looking for, for the last six years and not been able to find was right in front of me

I turned to Artemis, she nodded answering my silent question and I teleported myself, my newest found sister and my two seven year old sisters outside the same diner we had eaten before, Amelia spun around amazed of how we had gotten here and I smiled down on her, I silently led the three inside the diner and we sat in a booth by the window, I sat on my own side of the table while the girls had chosen to sit on one side together

I looked at Amelia watching her facial expressions; she crinkled her nose every few minutes and had a lot of freckles on her cheeks and nose. "So" I started not knowing what to say in a situation like this

"What was our mom like?" she asked and I frowned tears glistening my eyes "Your mum and dad were great parents, they loved you so much, I'm so sorry I took them away from you" her eyebrows furrowed "What are you talking about?, Piper said that somebody killed them and then I went missing and you went crazy"

"Piper, Piper Mclean" she nodded, how did Piper know my six year old sister

"Where have you been in the last six years" I asked, she smiled widely showing off some missing teeth

The food came, we each had a burger fries and a drink, Izzie and Andy began attacking their food paying no attention to the conversation

"Piper, she found me when I was really little and looked after me, after a few years hazel moved in with us, they always talk about you, you know especially hazel, piper talked a lot about a repair boy" I chuckled sadly, they were some of my best friends and I had never even told them where I was or if I was alive

"Amelia how did you find Artemis' hunter" her nose crinkled "I don't know, I can't remember anything, I'm sorry" I nodded thinking of an explanation

We spent the next few hours talking and learning about each other, the three girls loved each other's companies, they had already bickered and fought, hugged and shared, the life of six to seven year olds was complicated

We walked through central park back in New York, I sat on the bench and closed my eyes thinking about the decision I was to make, I didn't know what I was going to do, a something poked my leg and I opened one eye finding the three in front of me arms crossed

"Percy we're bored" Izzie said

"Well then go to the playground, its right there" I said pointing to the small structure behind me on the left "Percy, playgrounds are for kids, do we look like kids, don't answer that question, we want to spar" I raised my eyebrows and I smiled

"Okay but I have a question for you" I stood and gestured for them to sit, the three gave me odd looks and slowly sat, I knelt down in front of them so we were all at same head height "I was wondering if you would want to join the hunt" Amelia smiled but Izzie and Andy looked hurt

"But we won't be allowed to see you, I don't want to go if I can't see my brother" Izzie said bluntly, Andy agreeing with a sharp nod

"I promise I will come and see you whenever Lady Artemis allows I swear on the Styx" Izzie and Andy pondered the idea and whispered in each other's ear making a decision; I bit my lip nervous and rubbed my fingers and thumbs together as they conversed

They turned back to me and then to Amelia "Let's go meet our newest sisters"

LINE BREAK

We spent more time having fun in central park, as the sun set it started becoming colder and we teleported back to the hunter's camp. We arrived and everything was deathly silent. There were no hunters anywhere, their tents were set up and the central camp fire roared with life, but no life was found. I turned to look at my sisters and from the corner of my eye I could see the shadow of a dark figure running around us in a blur

"Monsters" I mumbled, Amelia heard and she drew her large bow notching an arrow, It wobbled in her hands, I closed my eyes, my hands glowed and when opened a necklace and a bracelet appeared

"I was going to give these to you another time, but this seems as good a time then any. So for the daughter of Eros" I handed her a silver necklace, the pendant was made from primeval rhodium and would keep her invulnerable like a dip in the Styx but with no vulnerable spot, it was a heart with wings sprouting from the sides

She smiled pulling the necklace on, I instructed to pull it and a balanced, perfect sized, silver bow appeared "Just pull on the string and a bow will appear" she pulled and a glowing silver bow formed, she smiled and shot the arrow at the ground grinning, I turned to Andy and placed the silver bracelet around her hand, it glowed sea green and I told her to pull a charm, a mix of green and silver bow formed in her hands and she gave me a quick hug, I smiled and turned to Amelia

she had her bow in hand and spun frantically counting the number of blurs then ran past, I laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her and she turned back to me feared, I took the bow from her hand prayed to my patron, the bow shrunk and I handed it back to her drawing on the string, she gasped when she saw the arrow that had appeared

From the distance I heard the scream of a girl and then another one after that, I told the three girls to link arms and we teleported to a higher ground

We materialized on a grassy hill and turned when we heard the clashing of weapons and paled

An army of at least one hundred monsters surrounded the remaining six hunters and Artemis, Zoe and Thalia fought together in front of Bianca whom had blood running out from her mouth and was unconscious on the ground

Artemis fought by herself vaporizing any monster that dared to take a step too close, hunters bodies were strewn over the field and the monsters number grew

"You are staying here, under no circumstances will you leave, try pick of any monsters if you can" I turned ordering to my sisters, the three had entered a battle mode and nodded sharply taking position and firing

I drew my own bow, a sleek lightweight black bow and entered battle. Each arrow caught a mixture of black or purple fire exploding on impact taking out a small portion of monsters

I was making my way to the center where the remaining huntress fought; I heard another scream of a huntress going down just as I made my way next to the moon goddess

"Artemis" I called she looked back for a second and continued her fight "What are you doing here Perseus" she panted slitting the throat of an emporia, I began firing arrows at in-humane speeds around other hunters but my lips twitched when she called me by my full name "I'm here to help" I heard a groan but ignored it "I have two new hunters for you, my sisters are willing to join" I didn't get a response

I watched as another hunter went down, a Cyclops towered over her raising its club, I ducked down avoiding a swipe of a metal rod and fired, my arrow whistled through the air and struck the Cyclops in the eye, it erupted into golden dust that showered over the huntress' body

I stood again using the side of my bow to attack monsters that were to close for firing range, the bow twirled in my hands and my body was engulfed in a purple fire, my body radiated heat and monsters fell around me

A ran towards the dracaena with its back facing me and vaulted off its behind, the monster disintegrated while I was in mid flight when a silver arrow tip whizzed past its face, I landed on the ground purposely setting of a large earthquake, the ground rumbled and monsters in range fell to the ground

"GET IN!" I yelled at the top of my voice, I fell to my knees and black and purple flowed out my hands encasing the hunters in a tornado of flames, the remaining hunters continued firing arrows outside the wall but they disintegrated before they could go through

My fire built and spread further out thinning in the process, the fire roared till the last monster disintegrated. I placed my hands down resting them against the ground, the grass sizzled and burnt from the amount of heat coming from my hands, sweat poured down my face and I hastily swiped it with the sleeve of my torn black jacket and looked up

Four sets of eyes stared at me in awe; the only hunters left were Zoe, Thalia and Phoebe. Artemis stood to my right, she summoned squares of ambrosia and started feeding it to the mouths of unconscious hunters, Zoe followed grabbing squares of ambrosia from the plate, Thalia and Phoebe left looking for any major casualties Leaving me sitting on the ground, I stood with a groan and turned to where my three sisters came yelling towards me

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay in that spot, you could have gotten hurt" I said in a calm but worried voice, they looked down staring at their shoes

"We're sorry Percy, we saw you kill all the monsters so we left and came here"

I sighed deeply "Its okay just don't do it again, okay" they nodded and I told them to help out, the left without saying another word, I turned and came face to face with the silvery eyed moon goddess

"I accept Perseus, your sisters may join the hunt" I cringed at the use of my full name, Artemis was paler than usual and had cuts down her arms and legs, but they all oozed and orange colored blood, I placed my hand on her shoulder and she quickly shrugged it off stepping back

"Are you okay Artemis" she nodded

"I'm fine, can you please help take some of my hunters back to the camp" she spoke in a cold tone showing no emotion, I nodded slowly and walked away gathering a small group of unconscious hunters with the help of Thalia and teleporting them to the hunters infirmary tent

LINE BREAK

The night was black and the moon was dull as the last hunters made their way back and attended to the wounds of their sisters, I sat by the fire feeding the flames with wood that I had previously gathered, Izzie and Andy had changed into huntress uniforms and now held a silver aura around them also sitting next to me, I handed the job of the fire to the girls whom were keen to learn and went searching for a certain goddess

She was found her after minutes in the forest sitting on the stump of a tree, she heard my shuffling and looked up, tears ran down her face and she quickly wiped them away with the side on her grey long sleeve shirt, she sniffled as I sit down and moved further away from me before standing up not meeting my eyes, I followed her action and stood

"What are you doing here" she asked sternly, I frowned; she had been different ever since last night

"I wanted to talk to you" I answered stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking around her so I could see her face, she looked up at me her skin glowing under the moonlight "What would you like to talk about"

"What happened today with the monsters" I asked avoiding my true question, she sighed and her shoulder slumped

"I don't know, we were ambushed, they must have known where are camp was set up, they started to overpower us with their numbers and we began getting cornered, then you showed up" she said the ending with forceful distaste, my frowned deepen

"If that is all I should be going and so should you" she turned and walked away back to the camp, I chased after her and grabbed her hand spinning her around to face me

"I wanted to talk about last night" I said, her face remained neutral showing no emotion

"I'm sorry that was a mistake, it was never supposed to happen and it never will happen again" she stated but it sounded more like an order, tears gathered in the corners of my eyes, I wouldn't give up so easily

I stepped forward taking her with me until she backed up against a tree, she gave a small yelp and breathed deeply "Tell me you're not tempted to kiss me right now" I whispered are lips almost touching, her head turned looking away before they looked back tears threatening to fall "I'm sorry, but I am a maiden goddess, I have sworn to an eternity without men" she shakily whispered back, I stepped back moving away from her my face consorting in a blank facade

"You're right, I should be the one saying sorry" I said in a monotone voice "I was just going to tell you that you won't be seeing me for a while, I have taken a up a new opportunity" I lied, I turned around and started walking away but stopped looking over my shoulder

"Goodbye Lady Artemis"

LINE BREAK

Three months later, late November

A man descended from the sky landing on his feet in the soft white sand, he wore light blue sneakers and black jeans with a beige belt. A white flat cap sat on his black hair and he had on a plain blue top with a white, blue and grey checkered shirt over it, he smiled as he entered his beach house taking of his cap and chucking it behind him, it landing perfectly on the bench top

He walked through his house admiring the sea life beneath and around him, the warm sun hit his skin and he sighed in bliss closing his eyes, but he regretted it when he saw a sight he could never unsee

"Oh, guys get a room or something, really on the couch" he said playfully discussed at the pair on the couch, another set of friends walked in from the door the boy calling out "GET SOME!" at the same time a pillow smacked him in the lower region followed by a smack upside the head by his girlfriend

"Well someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the coffin" he whispered cringing while sitting down

"Shut it Valdez" the boy who through the pillow yelled

The set of friends sat on the loveseat in the corner and the man who was scarred for life sat on a nearby chair

"Ever since I let you guys stay here this place is not a home anymore, it's turned into a frat house" the scarred man stated

"Oh Percy you know you want us here, just admit it, you would miss us if we left" Dell said back coyly snuggling into her boyfriend, the prince of the underworld

"Ya Perce, just admit it you love us" Leo said from under his girlfriend

"Reyna your boyfriends an idiot" Percy said smiling, she sighed "I know but he's my idiot"

"Awww, that's so sweet" Dell cooed, Nico rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind his head, the cool wind blew ruffling hair around and spreading a calming sea scent, the five all took in a deep breath admiring the smell

"So Perce anybody interesting in your life" Dell inquired moving her eyebrows up and down, Percy sighed sinking deeper into the soft couch

"No, no there isn't" he answered sadly thinking back to that day three months ago, he looked up to his friends sad faces finding one missing

"Where's Grey" Nico and Dell smiled slyly intertwining their hands "Well we haven't seen him that much and he's been writing a lot lately, nearly four or five new songs, I think he's seeing someone" Percy eyes widened insurance, Grayer was the most anti social guy you could find, ever

"Do you know who it is" they nodded for a no and the group sat in a comfortable silence "A gay person was just born" Leo said smirking

"Arg Valdez you killed the mood" Percy stood from the couch and threw another pillow at him, but it ended up hitting Reyna making her fall of Leo's lap and landing on the ground. Reyna grew daggers and chased him out the house, Leo shrugged and chased after Reyna and Nico and Delilah chased after everybody

"Please Reyna, I'm sorry, let me go" Percy yelled sprinting down the surf running out of beach

"You're dead Jackson, that hurt" Reyna said laughing like a maniac with Leo catching up and joining in

Nico and Dell shadow traveled in front of Percy making him stop and getting blocked between the two couples, he rested his hands on his knees panting "come on guys no fun" they all smirked evilly "No Percy, very fun" both couples charged from either side, Percy panicked and the winds picked up, he lifted off the ground and flew through the air watching as the small dots on the ground cursed and through clenched fist into the air

Percy watched his head tilted to the side as Nico swayed his hand and chanted in Greek "Oh crap-" Percy tried to fly away but was struck down by a volley of godly magic courtesy of Nico, Percy descended back down and crashed into the water, the group on land laughed until a small tsunami swept them of their feet leaving them soaking wet on the ground the sand sticking to them, Percy climbed out of the water laughing willing his clothes dry

The four scowled at him before they all broke down in fits of laughter "Percy make us dry" Reyna scolded, Percy went around drying everybody before the group of five all sat in a circle

"You know you guys are my family and I'd do anything for you guys" Percy spoke solemnly, everybody smiled warmly "We know Perce, you're are family too" Reyna said in a caring tone

"Oh is Percy going soft" Leo taunted "Shut it Valdez, or I will feed you to the crows" Leo gulped and quickly changed the topic

"So I was thinking-" Leo stared with Reyna cutting him off "Well that a shocker" He playfully glared at his girlfriend and carried on with his thought "Like I said I was thinking, Christmas is soon and maybe we could throw a party, we could invite everyone and just have loads of fun, or we could do new years and celebrate the new years with fireworks and invite all our old friends, it will be awesome"

Percy stood trying to hide his smile "Okay then, Reyna's in charge" he said simply, Leo's eyes bugged out

"What, why, it was my idea"

"Because she's more mature and responsible, you would probably blow up my house before Christmas" Reyna smiled and Leo looked down sheepishly

"Guilty, but I'm in charge of the karaoke and I'm putting my foot down on that one, no exceptions" Leo said standing and physically putting his foot down

"Fine I can live with that. Sorry guys but I have to go, tell Grey I said hi" Percy said quickly before vanishing back to the heavens

LINE BREAK

December twenty-first, winter solstice

Percy walked through his front door a powerful aura surrounding him, he glowed a mixture a blue and white that lit the hallway as he walked and took a seat on the kitchen barstool, his head rested in his hand and his elbows were propped on top of the cold granite. A swish and a cool breeze passed alerting the new king of the heavens. He looked up to where a golden envelope lay unopened, it had the picture of green caduceus and the omega symbol behind it, Percy snatched the letter tearing it open and scanning threw the Greek words, he shook his head in disgust, he clenched his teeth and he scrunched the letter in his hand setting it ablaze and teleporting to the Olympic throne room

Percy arrived and grew to his true godly form, many gasped but the loudest coming from the moon goddess; Percy snuck a slight look before turning to a shocked but smiling Zeus

"Where are they?" Percy roared, his voice shook the throne room and some female goddess' yelped

The room darkened immensely and the hearth fire turned black shooting into the air hitting the ceiling, a loud glass shattering screech was heard and the space next to Perseus was filled as a shadow erupted a man taking its place

"Yes Zeus, answer his question" Tartarus spoke in a calm but deadly tone

A|N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Does anybody know what a phoenix award is?

Anyway read and review if you feel like it,

The Graceus Ultor


	14. SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT

Chapter 14

**SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT **

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_December twenty-first, winter solstice_

_Percy arrived and grew to his true godly form, many gasped but the loudest coming from the moon goddess, Percy snuck her a slight look before turning to a shocked but smiling Zeus_

"_Where are they?" Percy roared, his voice shook the throne room and some female goddess' yelped _

_The room darkened immensely and the hearth fire turned black shooting into the air hitting the ceiling, a loud glass shattering screech was heard and the space next to Perseus was filled as a shadow erupted a man taking its place_

"_Yes Zeus, answer his question" Tartarus spoke in a calm but deadly tone_

_**NOW**_

All gods and goddess' rose to bow in the presence of a primordial as Zeus and his arrogance remained seated but had visible paled

"Well Zeus, where are the children" Tartarus roared becoming impatient. The eight year old hearth goddess sat by the foot of her brother's throne looking down in fear

Zeus stood from his throne at a level height to Percy "My sister has broken her oath and has sired not one but two children, the children shall die and my sister will face the consequences"

Athena and Hecate rolled their eyes. Percy's face became red, he walked up to Zeus thrusting his hand out, winds cut through the air as white bands bound around Zeus' feet and hands shoving him to the nearest wall, Percy walked up to the sky god inches from his face

"You still haven't answered the question, where are my cousins" Zeus gulped and snapped his fingers, Grayer appeared by the god of wars throne bound in celestial bronze shackles locked in a cage

Tartarus grew to his full Primordial height towering over the Olympians and summoned a throne sitting by the doors trying to contain his anger

"Percy, they took her she's gone, they're gone, they took my sister" Grayer yelled from his knees, tears rolled down Hestia's face at the word of her missing daughter, Percy turned sending a punch into Zeus' face, he fell into his throne dazed, Percy grunted in pain holding his wrist

"He really does have a thick skull" Percy mumbled under his breath slowly pacing back to the middle of the throne room and making a beeline towards Ares' throne, the only two whom laughed we're Apollo and Hermes who earned glares from majority of the council

"Let him go Zeus" he shook his head "Why?, what do you want" Percy demanded getting impatient

Percy shortened to mortal height and tried to unlock Grayer's binds but they were enchanted by Zeus' power

"Who took her" Percy whispered to Grayer, he didn't reply, he continued to stare blankly

"How did you know Zeus, how did you know they lived and what the Hades do you want" Percy spat walking back to the king of the gods throne

Zeus pointed to Athena, she gave a sad smile standing to address when Apollo fell from his throne

Apollo landed on all fours, his head jerked up and his eyes shone golden, the veins on his neck bulged out and a thick layer of sweat surrounded his body, a raspy voice came from his mouth as he spoke

_A warrior from above and a son of the hearth,_

_Shall travel afar to witness the rebirth,_

_Darkness and shadows intertwine,_

_The one from the past will complete the bind._

Zeus smiled smugly from his throne at the prophecy mentioning a child of Hestia but forgetting the mention of the hearth, Athena re took her seat

"What did you do Zeus" Percy demanded raising his voice, his eyes caught a purple fire and Zeus flinched slightly, but Apollo went on after his pause

_Beware that the king's time hangs by a thread,_

_Blood shall turn from gold to red,_

_The lover of the dying shall decide his fate,_

_To let him go or to reciprocate_

The room fell silent and no one spoke, Athena ran through her thoughts trying to decipher the written passage

"We only knew of the first part Perseus" Athena said worriedly, Hestia was bawling at the foot of the throne, Percy walked over kneeling down, his demeanor changed immensely from demanding and harsh to calm and concerning, he laid a gentle hand on the hearth goddess' shoulder

"Its okay Lady Hestia" he whispered soothingly "I promise I'm going to find Dell" She nodded her cries becoming quiet sobs

"Another Prophecy" Percy said standing when Tartarus interrupted "I knew this day would come" he started gaining everyone's attention "It is the same Prophecy my sister Ananke had recited eons ago" he said glumly "It is to change the course of life on this planet, for it to perish or rise" he sighed stopping "I must go now Perseus I have some things to discuss with the council, you must find my daughter" Percy nodded quickly and tartarus disappeared

"His daughter!" Zeus roared screaming at Hestia, Percy controlled the winds immobilizing the king of the god to his throne

"This is not important, it happened in the past and they have done nothing wrong, you will leave them alone, you will leave Lady Hestia alone, you will leave me alone" Percy spoke nonchalantly to Zeus, his eyes glazed over and Zeus gave a quick nod, Percy clapped turning around "Great, that's good" Percy cheered, he was about to speak when all attention turned back to Apollo, he had crawled from his earlier position and started to ramble loudly, he sputtered out words and his eyes glowed a brighter golden as he walked around the hearth. Reaching in he picked up a hot coal, Apollo's skin burnt and redness spread up his arm but he didn't even flinch in the process

By now Artemis was at the edge of her seat worrying about her brother, Apollo spun his head looking for the king of the heavens and dragging him to the floor, the sun gods writing hand began to shake furiously as he wrote on the marble floor in coal leaving a black sketchy mess

_19.7525005, -92.5161133_

_N19, 45.15', W092, 30.9668'_

He wrote the last character before collapsing on the ground, all gods eyed Percy as he stood reading over the numbers "Beyond" Percy muttered under his breath, he looked up "They are coordinates, its where Delilah is being held, I am sure of it, I'm going to get her"

"I'm coming as well, she is my sister, I am going with you" Grayer finally said banging on the gold bars, Percy nodded accepting

"Let him go!" Percy instructed turning back to Zeus his eyes setting aflame again. Zeus didn't answer; he smiled cunningly "NO!"

Percy face angered and the room suddenly started to heat up "What?"

"I said no, why do you think we bought them here, do you think I really care if my sister had children. They are leverage boy, I want something from you" Zeus said smiling at his plan

Percy's eye narrowed "You want something from me" Percy accused pointing his finger as it began to catch fire

"You want something from me, haven't I done enough for you, who are you to ask for my help, I led the demigod army to protect Olympus, I brought back your toothpick bolt, I fought against Gaea, I am the savior of Olympus!" Percy shouted pacing, his hands were steaming and his face was red

"I am the one who went and told all the mortal parents that their children were dead, do you know how what it feels like to hear your child is dead, I'm sure you have but you just don't care do you, have you ever cared, I have cared, I cared so much for one person, she was the love of my life, she ripped my heart out and tore it to shreds then did it all over again" Percy had tears running down face and the air around him steamed

"I got everything that mattered to me in my life taken away from me and you want my help" Percy said harshly

"I have finally found a new family, a new life and you're not taking that away from me, you will never be able to take that away from me" Percy spat glaring as Zeus, Artemis stepped off her throne and made her way to Percy putting a gentle hand on his shoulder

"Oww" she yelled recoiling nursing her burnt hand, Percy turned his eyes softening "I'm sorry" she frowned "It's okay just calm down"

Percy turned to the rest of the council "I'm sorry, but I have to go" he turned back to Zeus wiping away his last tears

"I hope you understand that I'd rather rot in Tartarus than help you, I only help the ones I love and care for, don't mess with the new Primordial"

Percy snapped his fingers and him and Grayer vanished from the throne room, everyone was too stunned to speak

"How the Hades did he just do that" asked a groaning Apollo as he peeled himself off the ground

The Gods sighed rolling their eyes

LINE BREAK

Percy and Grayer ran aboard the Argo II bags in hand, the both wore black jeans, a white shirt and a black hoodie over that. The Greek battle ship was docked outside Percy's house and the waves gently rocked the ship sending it to slightly touch against the wooden dock

It was night and the stars twinkled in the dark sky but the moon was yet not to be seen, Percy hauled the last black duffle bag up the deck and dumped it on the wooden flooring with a thump, a bead of sweat ran down his face, he attempted to wipe it away but it fell on the floor with a small splashing sound, Percy turned to where Grayer stood by the stairs that led to the cabins

"Ready?" Percy asked, Grayer nodded in response and went below deck to get something, a silver flash appeared next to Percy and a person materialized

"How can I help you" Percy asked in a flat tone, Artemis frowned and walked closer to him "I want to come with you, it was my fault that Delilah got taken, I led my friend to the enemies and she was captured, please let me come Percy" Artemis pleaded, Percy's lips quirked in different directions and he made a clicking noise with his throat, the goddess crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Percy, he flinched a little "Fine you can come with us. I will be back, I have to tell Grayer" Artemis scowled at the presence of another male, Percy watched her face "Hey you chose to come and Grayer's a good guy, he respects women and I think he actually has girlfriend" Percy finished shrugging, Artemis nodded sternly turning and leaning over the side of the ship that looked too the sea, Artemis sighed as she heard Percy's footsteps receding down the stairs

The moon had finally risen, it glowed a silver lighting up the deck, Percy came back ten minutes later with two blankets in his hand, he handed one to Artemis who gladly took it and draped it over her shoulders, they stood next to each other watching the sky's and sea

"We are going now" Percy said quietly not turning to look at Artemis to talk, she nodded before her eyebrows furrowed "Um, Percy, where exactly are we going" he smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder "We are going to the gulf" Artemis' eyes widened, her mouth opened to talk but was shut when the battleship was flashed just offshore from Miami and heading into the gulf of Mexico

She glared turning to Percy the blanket slightly slipping off "Why are we here and you could have told me before we teleported" Percy chuckled and the ship lurched off in the direction on Mexico, small sloshes were heard as the cut through the water

Just when Percy was to answer he was interrupted "Percy we have set coarse and should be there by tomorrow evening just in time for the opening" Grayer said starting "I'm tired so I am going to bed, goodnight Perce" he said quickly giving a salute before running back under deck

Artemis still glared at Percy "The coordinates gave us the location to a newly constructed offshore oil field, we can't use our powers to get in its beyond the land of the gods, and the only other way in is to be invited, so…" Percy started

"There is a opening ceremony on the mainland, we go there and wait till they start taking people to the rig for a tours, that's when we sneak away and find Delilah, its easy" Percy said simply, her glare softened but only the slightest

"Percy" she whispered wanting to change subject "Can we talk about what happened that night" Percy stiffened slightly but sighed turning to face the glowing moon goddess "Ya, sure, what do you want to talk about" 

"I was wondering if we could just be friends" she asked sticking her hand out, Percy took it gladly and smiling "I would love to be friends with you Artemis" Percy touched her hand for a shake but quickly pulled back from the spark he felt, there were in silence for minutes just looking out to sea

"Well it getting late and it's too cold outside" Artemis started "I'm think I am going to go to bed, goodnight Percy" she said slowly walking backwards towards the cabins, Percy nodded and turned back to the electronic helm "Goodnight" he called back

LINE BREAK

ARTEMIS POV

I still had feelings for that messy black haired man. I lay in bed in the cabin Percy had shown me to hours ago and stared at the ceiling taking in deep breathes sighing occasionally. I listened to the sounds around me, the beat of my heart, the trickles of the water and the sound of a melodious voice

Frustrated I jumped out from under the covers and pulled over the jacket I had previously taken off, I straightened the sleeves and opened the door walking into a brightly lit hallway, I squinted as I walked pass doors till I reached the stairs which I groggily climbed up

The wooden plank at the top creaked as my weight rested on it and the sound of music stopped, I winced slightly and climbed the last step finding a man on the deck, he was looking at me but his face was covered by the night, I summoned my knives scrapping them against each other as a warning "Show yourself" I spoke sternly, the figure chuckled before stepping into the moonlight his hands on his guitar "Relax Arty, it's just me" Percy said smiling, I narrowed my eyes at him while putting away the deadly blades

"I am guessing you are out here because you couldn't sleep either" I asked, he strummed a few chord before answering "Nope just on guard duty" he carried on strumming, I too stepped into the moons lighting, feet away from the king of the heavens

"What are you playing" I asked pointing to the guitar wrapped around his body, he shrugged "nothing really, I guess I was bored so I am just mucking around, why do you ask?" he said wiggling his eyebrows, it was really awkward just talking to him as friend, I didn't answer his question when he moved to another

"So what's up" he asked, I shrugged and sighed "Nothing much, Zoe and Thalia are watching over the hunt and I'm here helping you… Percy where did you get this ship" I asked raising my eyebrows, he shrugged "Stole it from camp"

"Oh" I said, "well that's very normal"

"So" I started "What have you been doing for the last few months" he smiled widely and put his guitar down, Percy jumped onto the side of the ship and turned so he faced the water, he patted the spot next to him for me to sit, with ease I vaulted the side and turned, he sighed "Well my friends moved into my house, I became a king, we are probably all going to die, now there is a new prophecy and it looks like it's already started, did I mention we are all going to die"

"Way to be optimistic, but we don't know if we are going to die, prophecy's always have double meanings" I said trying to sound positive but my voice faltered, he raised his eyebrows and jumped up walking along the wooden beam

"Really Arty" he said smiling spreading his hands out to keep balance "I don't 'sea' _how the lover of the 'dying' will decide his fate _or to_ let him go or to reciprocated _has any other meanings_" _he said putting an emphasis on his bad pun, I gave a dry laugh and yawned jumping back onto the deck

"Well I am tired so I'm going to sleep" I pushed his leg lightly but he lost his balance and fell overboard into the cold water

"Oh god's Percy" I yelled over the side, I waited for seconds before starting to pace the deck, It soon became minutes and I was nearly about to jump in myself when I heard the thud of someone jumping and landing on the ground, when I turned I found a soaking wet Percy with a smug smile on his face

"Ha ha I got you again Arty, you really think I could die at sea, Oh Arty you never learn" He chuckled a walked up to him and he began drying himself

"Don't call me Arty!" I yelled and kicked him in the family jewels before storming of downstairs "Yes ma'am" I heard him wheeze falling to the ground, I laughed and slammed the door shut awaiting the next day

**Sorta a short chapter sorry but will do my best to make them longer**

**HOW DID I DO WITH THE PROPHECY? Please let me know**

**As always read and review,**

**The Graceus Ultor**


	15. BOND, JAMES BOND

Chapter 15

**BOND, JAMES BOND**

It was the next day's evening, the ship had oddly sailed smoothly with no attacks in the gulf waters. I hobbled around in the hallway being wary from last night's injury and stopped at the wooden cabin door

"Knock, knock, Artemis are you ready?" I asked while leaning my head against the door, shuffling noises and sounds of things getting knocked over were heard from her cabin "Percy do we really have to do this" Artemis grumbled from inside, I sighed from my side of the door "Yes now hurry up, we have to make a big entrance" a short string of curses sounded and something banged against the two meter tall piece of wood causing me to jump back

"Percy get in here and help me zip this up" she growled in frustration, I could feel my face heat up "Uh, yes, uh- I will-, sure" I stuttered out, stupid, stupid, stupid.

I gently opened the door staring at the ground and walked to where the goddess struggled with her dress "I can't reach the stupid zip, can you zip it up" she snapped, she wore a one shoulder ruched dress that went just above the knee and showed all her curves, my hand was shaking as I tried to fix the problem, my fingers were sweaty and they kept on slipping "Come on Percy, you can't be that dumb that you can't even zip up a dress"

"Huh, oh, sorry" I calmed and slowly zipped up the dress, she shivered as my fingers accidentally brushed against her back, Artemis turned to face me and my breath hitched "Artemis you look, breathtakingly beautiful" I just managed to squeeze out, she blushed deeply and moved to get around as I moved as well, we bumped into each other and blushed again, after shuffling around some more we managed to finally make it out the door and to the deck where Grayer was waiting, his eyebrows were raised as the we came forwards

"Lady Artemis beautiful as always" she gave a small smile to his compliment with a nod "And Percy, you clean up nice" Grayer said fake sarcasm in his voice, I glared, I wore a fancy two-button three-piece midnight blue suit, a white cotton shirt with a silk silver tie, new black dress shoes and my half-blood customized Franck Muller watch.

Smiling smugly I adjusted my tie "Well I guess I do, do I not" Artemis rolled her eyes and Grayer huffed, I walked past him slapping his back "I am sure your girlfriend will be over the moon if she saw you"

Grayer wore a black skinny suit with a black bow tie, his dirty blond hair was slicked back but curved at the front "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have a girlfriend" he stated folding his arms over his chest "Will you care to explain the hickey on your neck then" I said pointing at the right side of his neck where the large love bite could easily be noticed, grayer panicked covering his neck, Artemis joined into my chuckles

"Whatever you say bro, I guess I will have to ask Delilah about the long piece of red hair she found on your shirt then" at the mention of her name the three became silent, I shuffled awkwardly "Um we should go, we are already really late" I said checking the wrong hand for the time, Artemis shook her head amused and led the way of the ship and stepped onto the platform

The Argo II was docked by a yacht club in Merida, Mexico, it was night but there were no stars shining, we walked along the dock and in the direction of where lights and chatter were heard. "Can't we just teleport there I can't walk in these things" Artemis grumbled walking closer to me than Grayer, I chuckled "This may be Mexico but I have tried and it's like running into a brick wall, are traveling powers don't work here for some reason, there is some kind of veil blocking us and we have to act normal, okay"

Grayer snorted "Ya, an immortal demigod, a primordial and an Olympian, we are a bowl full of normal" I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my dress pant pockets kicking a rock along the wet wooded dock. We drew closer to their destination at the yacht club homeroom, the lights were dim and looked creepy, and you couldn't do anything without security finding out

"Wow, this place gives me the chills, what time is it" Grayer asked, I sighed as we climbed the steps leading to the large double doors this time checking the correct hand for my watch before setting it down, I smiled "Time to get a watch" he glared and the men stopped as Artemis took lead, we now walking through the doors in a triangle formation, all eyes at the opening for the offshore oil rig stopped to stare at the handsome and beautiful three new arrivals, me being the most handsome

"Ladies and gentleman, may I please have your attention" came the words from the short gentleman who tried to deprive the guests attention from us Greeks to him, the crowd did many double takes but eventually listened

"On behalf of the board of trustees and I, we would like to thank you so much for coming tonight. As promised the tours will begin now, could you please make your way to the front where our guides will escort you on the small boat ride as well as the Oil rig" the small man said, he had black hair but spoke in an slightly annoyed tone, mumbles sounded from the crowed as they slowly began to shuffle forward

"That was kind of weird" I stated, the others ignored "Come on we have to get there first, we have to find her" Grayer said anxiously pulling my arm and dragging me away, I just managed to pull Artemis along with us by her hand, we pushed past people whom returned with colorful language, we reached the front where an African American man well over seven feet tall stood a list in his hand

"Name please" he asked voice low, I tried to look at my reflection in his shiny bald head but he looked up to fast "Um" I mumbled thinking in this unplanned scenario, I grabbed Artemis hand and intertwined my fingers with her, she looked at me confused and tried pulling away gently when I squeezed her hand sending a message "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson" I said, Artemis blushed furiously "And this is my brother" I pointed to Grayer "That's Bond, James Bond, we are just half-brothers" Grayer introduced plucking his collar, the guard either did not recognize the name or couldn't care less, he looked up and down his list before smiling a yellow and shaped toothed grin "We have been waiting for you Mr. Jackson" he said his voice deathly and uninviting

I eyed the guard suspiciously before the we slipped passed and climbed onto the expensive white and black boat, my hand slipped out of Artemis' and from the corner of my eye I could see her frown slightly

"There is something wrong, I can just feel it" I said as we took the seats closest to the door for a quick escape, Grayer and Artemis shifted their head in confusion and sat far away from each other "Something just feels so weird, I don't know what but it's something powerful" the three sat in silence sensing for the mysterious power for minutes

"Attention passengers, we have nearly arrived at our destination, please remain seated until instructed" a harsh voiced hissed over the intercom, we eyed each other warily. My head snapped to my right when something whizzed past the corner of my eye, I leaned his body so I could see around the corner and scrunched my nose "Did you guys see that" I asked voice higher

"No" the goddess and Immortal demigod answered in sync, I turned back unsure facing the others slightly frustrated and then shrugged in defeat. "So, what is the plan, we obviously can't just barge in leaving the tour, then run around looking for Delilah and then leave like nothing ever happened" Artemis pointed out and I grinned "No my friend" I started getting quieter at 'friend' "That is exactly what we will do, plan 'A' all the way" Artemis looked at me like I was an idiot which I get a lot, she sighed and nodded grudgingly, Grayer sadly agreeing

The small boat lurched to a stop and I was the first to stand helping Artemis out of her seat, I thrust my hand forwards palm up near her face, she smiled taken it and standing, Grayer rolled his eyes and walked passed us climbing onto a black platform followed by Artemis and I, a small elevator took us over a hundred meters into the sea air before doors behind us opened leading to a kilometer by kilometer grey and white platform

Flood lights shone throughout the oil rig and the brightness illuminated away into the distance of the dark waters, tall cranes were placed around the hard alloy surface stretching far into the sky, the moon was directly above us and the mortals around us stared in awe at the new technology

The same guard with the shiny head from before stood at the front of our small touring group of twelve, I zoned out as he talked about boring crap and was fascinated at the powerful aura I felt all around me, I was nudged as the group started walking, I rubbed my shoulder as the we hobbled behind the bald guy, I stared at the ground, they were covered in markings of numbers and symbols I couldn't decipher, I felt a slight tickle on my arm before I was harshly pulled aside and thrown to the ground next to another body

"What the Hades, Artemis!" I half yelled next to a foggy sighted Grayer as we hid behind empty meter tall barrels, she held a finger to her lips and pushed her body lower as a tall man walked passed us, he disappeared around a corner us last seeing his shadow "I feel like a spy" Grayer stated once we all were standing, our tour group had passed and the three were left to venture alone

"Percy did you see those symbols on the ground" I nodded as well did Grayer "Ya, they sort of look liked Greek writing"

"That is Greek Percy, but it is really old, that kind of Greek is never used anymore, its old tongue, even Athena wouldn't know" I dusted my jacket looking her in the eye "Wait, as in my mother Athena" she nodded leaving Grayer out of the conversation "Something is different here, just be careful, okay" we all nodded

I started walking heel toe the two following behind me until we came to stairs, claw marks were dug on the shiny metal side and loud whispers were heard in the tunnel like place it lead to

"Lets go, she has to be here somewhere" Grayer instructed pushing past us Artemis and I and headed down the stairs, she followed and I surveilled our surroundings finding no one in sight, I fidgeted with my watch and walked down the metal steps my shoes making a slight clicking sound, we walked for minutes occasionally spying through the grates above us as tourist happily helped themselves to the free samples offered on big silver platters that were carried around by very familiar looking dumpy old grandmothers, I bumped into Artemis as she came to a halt

"Which way" She asked, in front of us the tunnel split up, there was a route going either straight, left or right

"Split up" I suggested going straight, I didn't get an answer and figured they too had chosen a route to go passed, my side of the tunnel got darker and shiver ran up my spine as it got colder, out of my suit pocket I pulled my pen uncapping it and using the golden light that shone to navigate my way.

My head snapped in different direction to the sounds of creaks and other disturbances, a loud bang was heard from behind me and the floor shook slightly from beneath, my breath wavered as I spun fast walking backward when a sharp pain struck my back and I fell like a sack of potatoes hitting my head against the wall and sliding down it, a gasp sounded and a clang of something hitting the ground following

"Oh gods, Percy I am so sorry" my attacker said her words sorry, she had crouched next to me and turned my head to face hers "Hey Delilah, it's good to see you too but what the Hades" I said slowly sitting, my back throbbed and I cringed as she helped me to a standing position, it hurt as I bent down swiping my pants, she chuckled slightly and I glared, from the corner of my eye I saw a cylindrical shape rolling around on the floor "You hit me with a fire extinguisher!" I yelled "SHHH!" she hissed "This place is a trap, we need to get out of here" she said as I was examining her, she had small bruises from what looked like being tied around her wrist and ankles

She caught my gaze and held her hands behind her back "I am fine but we really need to go" with perfect timing Artemis and Grayer had arrived from different paths both panting "We need to go… monsters, hey you're okay" Grayer panted hands on knees before giving her a hug "You came" Delilah asked stunned "Of course I would, you're my sister" Delilah smiled and simply acknowledged Artemis, Delilah gave her a quick nod which she returned, things were getting tense when a crude voice broke over the tension "Perseus Jackson, I know you are here" A female voice hissed as we could dimly make out the reformed gorgon sisters running down the straight tunnel where I had previously come from, the tunnel like path was too small to battle leaving us with only one option

"RUN!" I shouted pulling Artemis with me she stumbled and sent me a glare once running again, I moved so I ran against the wall Grayer on my left followed by Delilah and Artemis on the other wall, the faster gorgon sister, stheno, was meters behind us, I could hear the hissing of her red venomous snakes that curled around her head, the path was coming to an end and once again split but this time in only in two direction, like reading my mind the women had already ducked into the left hand side corridor leaving Grayer and I in their dust, I snickered we took the right path, the flooring had changed to double layered metal grates, under us was what looked like prison cells filled armor and weapons, the path got narrower to half the size as the last one leaving just enough room to run next to each other, a cackle sounded from behind us

"You will never get away from us sons of Poseidon and Hestia" Euryale snorted as she ran further behind from us, I cringed at the name of my supposed father, the way got brighter as we ran and up ahead I saw a thick metal door padlocks on every corner, it was a dead end and the only way out was the window above, Grayer seemed to have noticed as well as we closed in thirty meters away

I closed my eyes and summoned my bow and shot two black arrows that shattered the glass, using a few more I picked of the small pieces around the frame before my bow disappeared, I could feel the tension rolling of Grayer as we neared, the window was at least two meters in the air and impossible to scale. I laid a hand on his shoulder and sped up, I ran up against the wall and using one foot jumped off the ground, I pushed of the wall and grabbed the bottom of the frame pulling myself through the window and climbing down on the other side

"You're turn" I yelled to the companion I could no longer see, I didn't hear a response but was relieved when the door creaked open and Grayer came through slamming it and closed the door flipping the deadlock that was on this side

"It was open" I panted, he gave me a stern look "No shit Sherlock, the padlocks were locked that why I could magically open them and walked through the door in less than a second" I gave a weak smile and we both sunk to the ground leaning against the door, I could not hear the noise of the gorgon anymore leaving us here alone, my eyes widened "Where in the tartarian pits are we" I asked, his head bobbed up and we stood examining our surroundings, we were in a dark room with black walls, the room was the size of an ordinary bedroom and had a door on opposite sides, through the grates we could now see small waves crashing against each other

Trying the one closest to us we head to the right where I could feel a substantial amount of power radiating from, the kind to rival a primordial, both doors had a small porthole size window which we looked through, in the room shadows flew from all sides banging against the walls but mostly spinning around a figure like a tornado, that figure lay on a black metal table a foot of the floor, the bottom of its feet were facing us and the person began to rise being pulled up by the tornado of darkness, it was the body of a woman, she wore a black cloak down to her legs and the hood flipped up covering her face, with her feet flat on the table she now stood, she raised her hands towards her hood, her finger nails painted black and flipped it down releasing her dark blond curly hair, my eyes widened recognizing the face, she looked at the door staring at us eyes closed, I felt my arm tickle again and cringed as my watched slipped of clattering against the metal floor, the woman's eyes snapped open at the sound and I gasped looking into them, her eyes were replaced, they were fully pitch black and wisps of shadows rising from above her, she smiled evilly at us and we stumbled back

"Annabeth…" I whispered to myself

I stared at the door walking backward until I crashed into the other wall, Grayer grabbed my arm and dragged me through the other door as we started running again, and his screaming bought me out of my daze

"Percy what was that!" He yelled as we jumped over an empty barrel my foot nicking the edge

"PERCY!" I heard someone yell before I could answer

"ARTEMIS!" I yelled back, we now ran through a maze like under floor structure

"PERCY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Grayer and I sped up slightly

"We are over here!" I shouted, I could hear footsteps near

"ARTEMIS-" I was cut off as Grayer and I fell to the ground two bodies falling on top, I opened my eyes meeting with silver ones and groaned as she moved off, I rolled on my side as everyone already stood and slowly got up from our miscommunicated crash, my suit had torn, I wore a single shoe, had lost my watch and like everyone was covered in many cuts and scratches

"We need to leave, now!"

I searched around and spotted a light source coming from the distance "There" I pointed towards a set of stairs as we all began to run, I bolted up the stairs helping the others as we came back to the platform the night sky above us, we all panted as we leaned on each other

"Not so fast godlings" a voice hissed, regretfully we turned and paled facing the army of hundreds of monsters, in seconds they had us surrounded weapons out

I watched artemis summon her knives and flash into hunters gear and Grayer pull on his hidden necklace it turning into a bronze sword, I drew riptide and handed it to Delilah giving her something to fight with and myself my bow, I notched arrow setting it ablaze

"ATTACK!" I heard the immortal gorgon sisters screech in unison. We moved around so we had each other's backs covered from every side and began our assault, small clumps of monsters stepped forward, I lit my whole bow on fire and at inhuman speeds began to fire arrows, I felt the winds pick up as my feet left the ground and I flew into the air firing at monsters that got close to the three under me, Delilah wielded riptide perfectly like it where her own sword, she slashed and hacked decapitating the head of a Cyclopes before ducking down and sweeping out the legs of an empousa, she slit the monsters throat with just enough time to fend off her next attack

I pulled on my bow string as I continued raining down fire lined arrows, Grayer's large sword took out two monsters at a time, it cut through them like a knife through butter and left a small piles of kicked around monster dust, I watched as a hellhound came from behind and lunged at him, my finger slipped as I fired my arrow but quickly controlled the winds, the arrow flew straight through the demon leaving a visible hole to see before it erupted into dust

"BAD CHILDREN!" I heard a group of Mormo screech, the vampire looking monsters bared their fangs as they ran arm out to Artemis, upon my summons double arrows fired hitting them in the jaw or mouth, they screamed in unison before erupting.

From the corner of my eye I watched in awe as the goddess of the hunt tore through her enemies, she was a flash of silver destruction her two hunting knives coming down in long powerful arks. I slowly descended from the sky and landed on the platform setting off a round of small earthquakes, monsters struggled to keep on their feet as I walked amongst them using my hands and bow to attack, walking and fighting I made my way back to the rest noticing their fatigue, they were struggling to stand barely fighting, I gently pushed Artemis into the middle and summon a circular wall of fire that spun around us, Grayer and Delilah battled between the fire able to touch it and control it as Artemis' bow materialized in her and she fired arrows at an angle into the air, they came down on the other side going over the fire wall and striking monsters

"You have to go now!" I yelled over all the battle sounds

"I am going try to get you out of here and back to New York, I need to take down the veil that's keeping us here" I shouted, my hands stopped flowing out fire but the ring still continued, I kneeled down and placed my palms on the old metal floor, they glowed a light blue as I chanted in ancient Greek, the glow got brighter as I stood screaming, my hands lit up the night as the power of a primordial coursed through my veins I closed my eyes as small bursts of godly energy shot out my chest taking out a few of the hundreds left

I screamed in pain as I felt my insides tearing and slowly turned touching Grayer and Delilah, they glowed blue before disappearing

"Percy I am not going!" Artemis yelled firing arrows, the wall of fire shrunk as my power drained trying to rival others "Yes you are, I will see you soon, you have to go"

"No, I am not-" I stopped her when tapping her shoulder and she vanished in a bright flash, I collapsed on the ground the wall of fire with me, I was vulnerable as monsters filed around me, In last attempts I set my body on Greek fire and weakly stood uncapping riptide which I took before sending Delilah back, I hacked at any monsters in my range, with luck their attention was drawn elsewhere, looking around I needed to devise a plan, lights flashed catching my attention were filled barrels of oil were stacked high into the air

Stretching my senses out I searched making sure there were no mortals on the rig, and sighed slightly finding none

Unable to find my bow I held my sword like a trident and threw it aiming for the bottom corner barrel, the sword flew fast through the air at my powerful throw and crashed into the cylindrical object tipping it out of order, the stack lurched to the side as barrels came toppling down crushing monsters before exploding its black silky oil, I hovered of the ground and dodged any object that flew at me and waited till the oil had spread

Quickly I flew around setting the flammable liquid on fire around the large area, I set small boxes or clothing on fire and tossed them on to the black gold, with a touch blue flames spread across the surface setting ablaze anything in its path, I felt the temperature rise and watched as the support beam creaked, happy I began to fly upwards when a large boom was heard, I turned while flying looking below me and watched a large mushroom cloud fill the sky, the force of the explosion caught up to me as I gained speed flying through the hot night air but at the same time I saw another figure clad in silver unconsciously soaring in the sky her arm flailing around

I turned my direction and swept under the figure catching her in my arms, it was dark but I could feel her ichor seep through my clothes, I weakly raised my hand and brushed away the hair from the person face, I tear rolled down my face as I held Artemis in my arms "How are you here" I heard her groan and the grip on her hand slacken where she had pressed on a wound, the skin split apart and ichor poured out, I effectively replaced my hand with hers, and easily carried her bridal style with the other, worried about her health I flew fast into the night, what felt like minutes were mere seconds as I traveled faster than the speed of light back to the hunters camp, I landed with a slight crash awakening the hunters

Teenage girls in silver ran out torches in hand shining them in my face, I smiled slightly when I saw a certain birthday girl, she gasped dropping her torch and ran sliding on her knees when close to us "Oh Gods what happened Percy" some scattered looking for ambrosia and nectar while other stood and watched

Thalia took Artemis from my grasp, I collapsed on the cold dirt, my chest heaving as I took in short breaths, Thalia moved to help me but I raised my hand "I'm okay, just take care of Artemis, I, I think I'm just going to take a quick nap" I said with a mix of pain, tiredness and drowsiness and before I knew it I had blacked out

**A|N: So there you go I hope you enjoyed, some people have been asking (Yelling) me why would I made them kiss and then act like nothing ever happened, the answer is wait like five minutes, you will know the damn reason soon enough, it is like the main part of the plot so just be a little patient**

**For everybody else YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME it means so much to me when I see the amount of views and reviews, I am nearly at 16,000 views because of your reading this right now so I would like to say a BIG THANKS**

**Well below there is this mysterious white box and I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review but of course you don't have to listen to me, if you can't see it, it should be right over there ish (I think)**

**V**


	16. Note

**Hello people, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be re-writing this story. I never liked the way I wrote it in the first place, so after a while I will start uploading the new story. I am sorry if you liked this story, but I think I can do a lot better and I assure you I will. I live in New Zealand and it is only a few more weeks till summer break so that is when I will post the chapters, back to back. I have a new story up and an awesome friend who is the stories beta, so go check it out, it's called prolonged heroes. Once again sorry and where ever you are in the world; I hope you have a wonderful day. : )**


End file.
